Te ha flechado cupido Black
by Daura-Black-D.A
Summary: El elegante, atractivo, inteligente, lindo, hermoso, guapo, sexy XD ya fue suficiente, Sirius Black a descubierto el amor por fin alguien lo a domesticado XD.Despues de tanto actulize, un capitulo dedicdo a lily y James
1. Introduccion mejor lee el capitulo 2

Antes que nada estos personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling yo solo los tome para hacer mi versión de una historia.  
  
Hola este es el primer Fic que publico esta historia la fui desarrollando poco a poco después de... ya sabe que...con esa trágica muerte del quinto (n/a: me pondré a llorar otra vez - -), bueno al principio estaba muy decidida a publicarla pero, conforme se acercaron los días me entraron el pánico pero miren hice un esfuerzo y aquí esta.  
  
Les quiero pedir paciencia tal vez al principio no tenga nada que ver con el titulo o tal vez sea otra típica historia que comienza igual o estará aburrida (n/a: me golpeara mi amiga -) pero todo tiene que tener una justificación y hecho así siempre e sido así que no la rechacen por no ser Flash o por como empiece así que ahí vamos (n/a: nervios, nervios)  
  
TE HA FLECHADO CUPIDO, BLACK?  
  
El grupo  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Era un día con mucho viento, el cielo estaba repleto de nubes grises que  
presagiaban una fuerte lluvia.  
  
La gente huya apresurada para refugiarse antes de comenzara a caer las  
primeras gotas.  
  
- ¡Esto es detestable! – exclamo una mujer que caminaba muy apresurada –  
pudimos mandarte a Durmstrang sabes, así podríamos evitar mezclarnos...  
con esta vulgar gente... ¡muggles no hay cosa peor! – grito la mujer  
  
- ¡Hogwarts es un colegio muy bueno! – grito un chico que iba atrás de  
ella empujando un carrito.  
  
- Si... lo era... – hizo una mueca – cuando tu tatarabuelo Phineas  
Niguellus era el director pero ahora con Dumbledore – frunció sus labios  
– ese le toma mucha importancia a los sangre sucia.  
  
- Es aquí - la interrumpió el chico.  
  
Se habían detenido entre una barrera que se encontraba en medio de los  
andenes nueve y diez.  
  
- ¿Podrás irte tu solo? – le pregunto la mujer con brusquedad - ... por  
que yo no aguanto estar con estos sucios muggles.  
  
- Claro... - dijo el chico con amabilidad – madre.  
  
- Bueno, entonces... creo que nos veremos hasta navidad - lo dijo de tal  
modo que paresia todo lo contrario.  
  
- Adiós... - le dijo el chico y cuando estuvo un poco mas alejada de ella  
agrego en voz baja... - ... vieja arpía...- luego con disimulo se lanzo  
hacia la barrera, parecía que iba a chocar pero, mágicamente la atravesó,  
el chico se detuvo y contemplo la gran locomotora de color escarlata que  
se encontraba frente a él.  
  
Este chico de solo once años no era ni alto ni muy bajo tenia la estatura  
adecuada para su edad, su cabello era negro, sus ojos de un azul media  
noche su nombre Sirius Black.  
  
A Sirius se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Por fin voy a descansar de esas casa de locos – se dijo - ¡Soy libre! –  
no pudo contener la felicidad de gritar.  
  
Miro su reloj, eren las 10:15 a.m. era muy temprano, ya que el expreso a  
Howgarts salía a las 11:00 a.m. en punto. Miro a ambos lados no había  
mucha gente solo unos cuantos, Sirius tomo su baúl, se metió al tren y  
busco un compartimento vació la verdad no fue muy difícil encontrar uno,  
coloco su baúl en la rejilla y se sentó al lado de la ventana. Después de  
diez minutos aburridos, vio como unas personas aparecían por el muro.  
  
- Llegaremos muy temprano – les decía un hombre que consultaba su reloj,  
al parecer era el padre.  
  
- Tendremos que esperarnos – dijo la madre que sostenía a una niña, al  
parecer de once años. Era algo bajita para su edad tenia el cabello  
corto, lacio y negro.  
  
- No es necesario – dijo la niña - ustedes deben regresar a trabajar, yo  
se que hoy tienen mucho trabajo y pidieron permiso para traerme, pues  
bien, ya me han traído así que ya cumplieron con su deber como buenos  
padres... así que, adiós.  
  
- ¿Pero estarás bien? - pregunto preocupado el padre.  
  
- Es tu primer año, no podemos dejarte sola - dijo la madre agachándose a  
la altura de su hija.  
  
- No se preocupen estaré bien, además de ahora en adelante estaré solita  
– les dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- De acuerdo – contesto el padre.  
  
Los dos se acercaron y cada uno le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija,  
se despidieron y se marcharon por la barrera. La chica se quedo viendo  
unos segundos el lugar por donde se habían marchado luego, se voltio y  
vio su baúl.  
  
- ¡Ah! – exclamo - les hubiera dicho que al menos me ayudaran con el baúl  
– suspiro – en fin.  
  
La chica lo tomo por un extremo y comenzó a arrastrarlo.  
  
- Esto... es... muy... pesado... – dijo entrecortadamente.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-  
  
La niña volteo para ver quien había dicho esto, era Sirius, ella lo miro  
y luego asintió. Los dos juntos lo subieron al tren.  
  
- Muchas gracias, estaba muy pesado -  
  
- No hay de que... ¡ay! – grito Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto la chica preocupada.  
  
- Nada, es solo que sentí como... nada olvídalo – le dijo Sirius.  
  
- Si tú lo dices -  
  
Los dos se miraron, Sirius noto que sus ojos eran de color café, algo muy  
poco común entre los ingleses.  
  
- Bueno, gracias de nuevo creo que ahora iré a buscar un compartimento –  
le dijo la niña, tomo su baúl y cuando se dispuso a marcharse Sirius la  
llamo...  
  
- Por que no vienes al mió – la niña voltio a verlo – estoy yo solo, es  
mi primer año, el tuyo también ¿no? - la niña asintió – bueno yo no  
conozco aun a nadie bueno, solo a ti, así que podríamos hacernos  
compañía.  
  
- Me encantaría – contesto con una sonrisa y Sirius también le mostró  
una.  
  
Los dos tomaron el baúl y se fueron hacia el compartimento. Después de  
haber acomodado el baúl los dos se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, la  
chica con una sonrisa dijo...  
  
- Mi nombre es Lira Farewell, y ¿el tuyo? – pregunto esta.  
  
- Sirius... Sirius Black – contesto Sirius con una mueca al decir su  
apellido.  
  
- ¡Black! – exclamo Lira - de la familia Black, esa noble y ancestral  
familia de magos puros – dijo con mucho entusiasmo.  
  
- Si... creo, no estoy seguro si hablamos de la misma familia – repuso  
Sirius, con amargura, pero Lira no puso mucha atención en lo ultimo.  
  
- Estoy emocionada – dijo Lira – ¿es cierto que tu familia esta llena de  
oro?  
  
- Si – contesto cortantemente.  
  
- Te has de sentir muy feliz – le dijo Lira – De pertenecer a una familia  
con mucho oro, que lleva años de antigüedad y que son brujas y magos de  
sangre pura.  
  
- Hubiera preferido nacer en una familia muggle – dijo en voz baja  
Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Lira sin desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro.  
  
- Nada solo que... eres de sangre pura --  
  
- No, mi padre si lo es y mi madre es muggle, se conocieron en el colegio  
– le explico Lira  
  
- Que bien, y dime ¿A que casa te gustaría pertenecer? – le pregunto  
Sirius.  
  
- Pues... mis padres eran de Ravenclaw... pero no soy muy inteligente...  
tal vez, la verdad no se pero mientras no me manden a Slytherin – se  
estremeció ligeramente Lira – todas las demás estarán bien.  
  
- Estoy de cuerdo contigo yo me detestaría a mi mismo por quedar en  
Slytherin, aunque para mi madre no quedar ahí seria una desgracia se  
pondría furiosa... pensándolo mejor no es mala idea me encantaría ver su  
expresión – Sirius rió – ojala quede en una casa que la enoje de verdad.  
  
- Y por que se decepcionaría tu madre por no quedar en Slytherin todos  
ellos son unos bravucones, asqueroso, sucios, crueles, hipócritas,  
detestables... ¡los odio! – grito Lira, Sirius rió fuertemente al oírla  
decir eso.  
  
- Espero que nos toque en la misma casa – le comento Sirius con una  
sonrisa, ella sonrojada asintió.  
  
Después comenzaron a hablar de las materias que iban a estudiar y sin  
darse cuente poco a poco el tren se fue llenando, al cuarto para las once  
la puerta de su compartimento se abrió, era una chica al parecer de la  
misma edad, era pelirroja, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura era  
alta (no mucho) y su color de ojos algo muy llamativos, eran de un verde  
brillante.  
  
- Disculpen, me permitirían estar con ustedes, los demás compartimentos  
están llenos – les dijo la chica.  
  
- Claro – respondieron a la vez Lira y Sirius.  
  
- Gracias... – les agradeció y metió su baúl, Sirius la ayudo y lo  
acomodaron junto con los demás – de nuevo gracias – les dijo, mientras  
hacia para atrás sus cabellos. Se sentó junto a Lira y se presento – mi  
nombre es Lily Evans y, ¿ustedes?  
  
Pero no pudieron responder ya que en ese momento se había vuelto a abrir  
el compartimento. Ahora se trataba de dos chicos uno tenia el cabello  
alborotado era de color negro azabache y sus ojos eran castaños llevaba  
unas gafas redondas. El otro tenía el cabello de color castaño claro, y  
el color de sus ojos (algo muy poco usual) era como dorados.  
  
- Solo hay tres personas aquí – dijo el chico de gafas – nos permiten  
estar aquí, todos los com...  
- Si claro – contestaron los tres antes de que terminara el chico.  
  
- Gracias – dijeron en coro, el chico de gafas se sentó al lado de Sirius  
muy contento, mientras el otro un poco más tímido se sentó del otro lado  
de este.  
  
- Mi nombre es ¡James Potter! – se presento el chico de gafas con mucha  
energía.  
  
- Y yo Remus Lupin – dijo algo cohibido este.  
  
- ¿Y ustedes? – les pregunto James.  
  
- Lily Evans -  
  
- Lira Farewell -  
  
- Sirius Black -  
  
- ¿Black? – se pregunto pensativo James – me suena... no eres de esa  
familia tan...  
  
- ¡Oh, no! – exclamo Sirius - tu también me dirás que vengo de una noble  
y ancestral familia de magos de sangre pura.  
  
James sonrió.  
  
- De hecho no – le contesto James – iba a decir que son una familia de  
sanguinarios, sin ofender – se apresuro a decir James.  
  
- ¡Eso crees! – exclamo Sirius.  
  
- Bueno... yo... – empezó a decir James, que se encogió de hombros.  
  
- ¡Genial!, nos llevaremos de maravilla – le dijo Sirius, muy animado.  
  
- Pues la verdad no podría entender de que hablan, soy hija de padres  
muggle – dijo Lily, encogida de hombros - ¿Y ustedes son hijos de magos?  
– les pregunto Lily.  
  
- Yo si –contesto James con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Desafortunadamente yo también – dijo Sirius, con una mueca.  
  
- Yo mitad – comento Remus.  
  
- Igual - dijo Lira.  
  
- Soy la excluida del grupo – dijo Lily.  
  
- Claro que no amiga – se apresuro a decir James – eres una persona  
genial.  
  
- ¿Y tu como puedes saber eso? – le pregunto Lira a James.  
  
- No lo se, solo lo supongo – dijo James, Lily se puso colorada por  
suerte nadie lo noto por que en ese momento el tren comenzó a moverse.  
  
- ¡Que bien!, ya era hora – dijo Sirius.  
  
Y entonces por tercera vez se volvió a abrir el compartimento. En esta  
ocasión entraron dos personas más, una era una niña de cabello rizado  
castaño oscuro y su color de ojos era entre verdes y color miel, a su  
lado iba un chico de grasiento pelo negro este le llegaba hasta el  
hombro, sus ojos eran negros la expresión que tenia en la cara era  
extremadamente seria.  
  
- ¡Aquí tampoco hay lugares! – exclamo exasperada la chica – tendremos  
que ir a buscar en otro lugar – pero antes de que se marcharan alguien  
grito.  
  
- ¡Snape!, ¿eres tu? – pregunto animada Lily.  
  
Todos voltearon para ver a quien se dirigía, el muchacho de pelo  
grasiento se limito a asentir con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Lo conoces? – le pregunto Sirius, a Lily.  
  
- Si, nos conocimos en le callejón Diagon – dijo Lily, con una gran  
sonrisa – Pasen, pasen podremos hacerles un pequeño espacio.  
  
- ¿Estas segura? – le pregunto Snape.  
  
- Claro – contesto Lily despreocupada.  
  
- Yo fui quien encontró este compartimento yo debería decidir, además  
estamos muy apretados ya... – dijo por lo bajo Sirius, James lo alcanzo a  
escuchar y rió.  
  
El transcurso del viaje fue tranquilo, Lira, James y Sirius conversaban  
alegremente estos dos últimos habían encontrado varias cosas en común al  
lado de la puerta Lily, Carolina Stoker y Severus Snape (esos eran los  
nombres de los que habían entrado) conversaban, a decir verdad Severus no  
participaba mucho y Remus estaba recargado aun lado de la ventana sin  
decir ni una sola palabra parecía preocupado, triste y enfermo. Parecía  
que solo Lira lo había notado, justamente en ese momento apareció la  
señora del carrito de comida.  
  
- ¿Van a querer algo? – pregunto con amabilidad.  
  
- ¡Si! – gritaron al unísono James y Sirius, que se levantaron de  
inmediato y fueron hacia el carrito. Compraron varios pasteles en forma  
de caldero, ranas de chocolate y solo una bolsito de pepas de todos lo  
sabores. Después de pagarle entraron con todo y les ofrecieron a los  
demás que aceptaron con gusto excepto Snape.  
  
- Tu te lo pierdes – le dijo James, los dos se miraron, en su mirada  
había odio pero porque, tanto James y Sirius no les agradaba nada ese  
chico.  
  
Después de un rato lo único que quedaba era bolsita de pepas de todos los  
sabores, así que la abrieron y...  
  
- Veremos que tan valientes son – dijo James con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Exacto! – agrego Sirius – Haber quien es el primer valiente que se  
ofrece... – nadie se atrevió a contestar - ¡oh, vamos! – les suplico  
Sirius con una sonrisa (n/a: que encantadora a de ser).  
  
Lily miro a todos, ¿Por qué nadie quería?, ¿tenia algo de malo?  
  
- Yo lo haré – contesto Lily.  
  
- Que valiente eres Evans, vamos toma una, la que quieras – le dijo  
James.  
  
- No entiendo que tiene que ver la valentía en esto – dijo Lily, tomo  
una, la mordió y luego la trago...¡¿Que demonios era eso?! – cuestiono  
Lily, con una mueca – sabía... a mocos.  
  
- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? – pregunto Black con las cejas arqueadas – ya los  
has probado.  
  
Todos rieron, incluso Remus aunque solo haya siso una ligera sonrisa  
bueno, al menos casi todos, Snape no lo hizo y miro con furor a Sirius.  
Lily se sonrojo.  
  
- Yo solo escuche que sabían así... salados (n/a: esto lo saque por una  
amiga no pienses cosas malas y asquerosas ¬¬) – lo dijo sin tomarle  
importancia – pero, ¿por que me salio ese sabor?, no decía "todos los  
sabores".  
  
- Tú lo has dicho "todos los sabores" – le recalco James.  
  
- ¡Oh, bueno! – Dijo Lily encogida de hombros – ahora te toca Black.  
  
- ¡¿Yo?! - exclamo Sirius – no, primero las damas – dijo Sirius y se la  
ofreció a Lira.  
  
- Si tú lo haces, yo lo hago – le contesto Lira, rotundamente.  
  
- De acuerdo – contesto Sirius, metió la mano, saco una de un color gris  
muy fuerte y sin dudar le dio un mordisco, mastico y trago - ...  
hígado... – dijo Sirius – no fue tan desagradable... la suerte de los  
Black – (n/a: ahora si se siente orgulloso de su apellido ¬¬).  
  
Todos rieron nuevamente, y con un poco mas de confianza se atrevieron a  
probarlas, a Lira le toco callos, Remus chocolate (n/a: de seguro esta  
feliz -), James esencia de troll, Carolina vomito y a Snape...  
  
- Vamos toma una, todos lo hemos hecho – le dijo Jame, sin sonreír.  
  
Snape no se movió, miro el contenido de la bolsa y luego a James los dos  
de miraron con odio (n/a: para variar)  
- Vamos Snape tómala, no es tan malo – le dijo Lily, Snape volteo a  
verla, esta le sonreía el volvió su mirada hacia la bolsita y muy  
lentamente metió su mano y saco una de color rojo intenso. La miro y la  
trago, todos lo miraban con impaciencia después de unos segundos  
contesto.  
  
-... Sangre...-  
  
- No estuvo tan mal – dijo Lily sonriéndole – bueno todos ya lo hicimos  
ahora dígame, que materia esperan con impaciencia – les pregunto Lily  
animada – yo encantamiento.  
  
- Yo todas excepto historia de la magia – Dijo James.  
  
- Yo igual – contesto Sirius.  
  
- ¡Genial! – exclamo James – como nos parecemos.  
  
- Bien hermano – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras  
ellos dos levantaban sus dedos pulgares en muestra de afirmación.  
  
- Encantamiento y transformaciones – dijo Lira  
  
- Te apoyo – dijo Carolina.  
  
- Todas – dijo Remus.  
  
- Pues yo defensa contra las artes oscuras – dijo Snape, todos voltearon  
a verlo asombrados, casi no había hablado durante todo el viaje – aunque,  
preferiría que las enseñaran de verdad esa idiotez de defensa – soltó una  
risita – ¿por favor?...  
  
Nadie dijo nada, James en ese momento no aguanto más.  
  
- Pues yo odio las artes oscuras – dijo este – todo lo que tenga que ver  
con eso es detestable.  
  
Snape lo miro directamente a los ojos y James hizo lo mismo.  
  
- Vamos chicos, no peleen es nuestro primer día hay que llevarnos bien –  
dijo Lily – vamos dense la mano, muy lentamente se te la dieron.  
  
- Así esta bien – contesto muy satisfecha Lily  
  
Y a partir de aquí el transcurso del viaje fue muy agradable.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK   
  
- Vamos Lily sal conmigo –  
  
- ¡Que no! –  
  
- Yo se que quieres –  
  
- ¡NO!, entiendes que es un no Potter – grito exasperada Lily.  
  
James perseguía a Lily, mientras sus amigos los veían y seguían por las  
escaleras entonces...  
  
- ¡Ay! – se quejo James, pues había pisado un escalón falso y su pie se  
atoro en el.  
  
- Si serás tonto Potter – le espéto Lily.  
  
- Es que tu me haces perder la razón – le dijo James con una sonrisa  
picara.  
  
- Potter eres un gran idiota, Lira, Carolina vayamonos antes de que este  
estúpido se desatore – Lily llamo a sus amigas.  
  
Lira al pasar junto a Sirius le dedico una sonrisa que quería decir "de  
nuevo lo mismo" y él respondió con otra, luego se marcharon. Sirius y  
Remus ayudaron a sacar el pie de su amigo.  
  
- Esta loca por mi, lo se – les dijo James una vez que la hubieran  
desatorado.  
  
- Lo que tu digas amigo – le contesto Sirius con una sonrisa mientras  
veis el lugar por el cual se habían ido las chicas.  
  
- ¡Ah! – grito con enojo Lily – y tan buenos chicos que se veian cuando  
los conocimos.  
  
- Yo no creo que sean tan malos después de todo son hombres que esperabas  
– comento Carolina,  
  
Lira solo reía al ver a Lily tan exasperada.  
  
Habían pasado tres largos años desde aquel día que estos chicos se  
conocieron y la vedad han sucedido varias cosas. Uno de ellos fue  
separado ya que quedo en la casa de Slytherin, de donde provienen más  
magos oscuros, este era Severus Snape muy famoso por conocer más  
maleficios que ningún otro, además formaba parte de una pandilla de  
Slytherin que gustaba de practicar la magia prohibida. Después de todo  
Sirius y James no se habían equivocado del todo al pensar que este chico  
tenia algo de hipócrita, despiadado y ambicioso, en cambio estos dos  
quedaron en la casa de Gryffindor – en donde habitan los valientes –,  
extremadamente inteligentes, brillantes, se podría decir que insuperables  
pero ciertamente unos latosos sin remedio, siempre se les veía castigados  
pero eso no era todo estos dos eran los mas codiciados de todo el  
colegio. Sirius Black eran un chico de muy buena familia era el mas alto  
del grupo, muy guapo, con el cabello algo lardo, no necesitaba peinarlo  
ya que se le acomodaba solo con una cierta elegancia, las chicas babeaban  
por él y a este le encantaba coquetearles (n/a: aun no había dueña de su  
corazón... aja ¬¬). En cambio James Potter era un caso perdido su  
cabello siempre estaba alborotado y no ayudaba mucho que fuera jugador  
del equipo de quidditch, jugaba en la posición de buscador esto hacia que  
tuviera mas admiradoras pero para Jame solo existía una sola mujer Lily  
Evans aunque ella no le hacia mucho caso, a decir verdad lo odiaba pero  
esto a él no le importaba muy al contrario la perseguía sin cesar.  
  
Otro integrante del grupo es Remus Lupin un chico muy lindo, bien portado  
y a comparación de sus amigos latosos era el mas tranquilo. En primer año  
era muy reservado pues temía que sus amigos descubrieran su mas grande  
secreto pues era un hombre lobo – la comunidad de magos los discriminaba  
– pero a mediados de segundo año lo descubrieron y no lo dejaron, de  
hecho buscaron una forma de estar con el y apoyarlo así que desde aquel  
entonces han tratado de convertirse en animagos. Y por ultimo (n/a: casi  
se me olvidaba) Peter Pettigrew un chico rollizo, estatura bajita y  
cabello rubio, él a comparación de sus amigos no es tan inteligente, ni  
muy guapo pero era leal y solidario (n/a: si, y luego ¬¬). Y así este es  
el grupo de varones de cuarto año de la casas de Griffindor.  
  
El grupo de chicas lo conformaba Lilia Evans una chica muy hermosa, muy  
inteligente y muy rígida cuando se trata de las normas y como ya dijimos  
odia a muerte a James, Carolina Stoker una chica linda que prefiere  
divertirse que hacer los deberes y por ultimo Lira Farewell (n/a: como me  
encanto su nombre -) una chica inteligente y muy dedicada que hacia que  
fuera una de las primeras de la clase, además de estar enamorada del  
codiciado de Black.  
  
Continuara...............  
  
Bien hasta aquí llega pereciera que no tiene continuación pero si tiene,  
primero quería que conocieran al grupito y ya que lo e hecho comenzare a  
contar sobre aquella mujer que atrapo el corazón de Black (imagínense-  
), aunque también pondré un poquito sobre los sentimientos de los demás  
y sus romances así que es todo hasta la próxima.  
.  
Por fa dejen reviews aunque sea solo para saludar o para criticar lo que  
quieran, no les cuesta nada a mi me encanta que me escriban, y a ustedes  
también lo se, pónganse en mi lugar siiiiii... vamos solo un click y ya -  
.......... espero que si me dejen... o me pondré a llorar... jajaja no  
presten atención hasta la próxima. 


	2. ¿Por que eres asi?

> Bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi Fic (se me olvido anotar que cada viernes voy a subir el siguiente capitulo) la verdad fue una suerte haberlo publicado ya que apenas salí de vacaciones y la verdad no había escrito nada excepto el primer capitulo pero toda las historia me la se, lo malo era que se me ocurrían ideas y ahí me veían corriendo a anotarlas en una libretita especial que llevaba siempre conmigo, en fin esta semana tuve que acomodar los datos y diálogos que correspondían a cada uno de los años así que como ven pensé que nunca iba a terminar pero lo logre de nuevo.(n/a: no van a ser largos los años)  
  
Pero en fin para que las aburro léanlo ojala les guste (n/a: los nervios otra vez jajaja)  
  
¿POR QUE ERES ASI?  
  
Lily caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el baño de mujeres, Lira y Carolina la seguían de cerca.  
  
- ¡Es un idiota! – grito Lily - ¡idiota!, ¡idiota!, ¡idiota!  
  
-Cálmate Lily, no te exasperes tanto- le aconsejo Lira - ¿por que es tanto tu enojo así él?  
  
- Desde inicios de tercer año me anda persiguiendo constantemente, me trae harta ¡lo odio! James Potter y Sirius Black siempre andan pavoneándose como si fueran los mejores – dijo Lily enfurecida.  
  
- Pero si lo son – comento Carolina – están llenos de oro, son inteligentes, guapos y...  
  
- ... Y unos idiotas con cerebro de troll - la interrumpió Lily – el hecho es que no puedo creer, ¿Cómo es posible que hasta club de admiradoras tengan?, ¿Quién estaría tan loca para enamorarse de uno de ellos?  
  
- Pues nuestra amiga – contesto Carolina, con una risita picara.  
  
- ¿Quién?, ¡yo! – exclamo Lira, sobresaltada.  
  
- Por favor dime que no te gusta Potter – le suplico Lily.  
  
- Claro que no - contesto Lira.  
  
- ¡Que alivio!-  
  
- No yo no hablo de ese – dijo Carolina sin desvanecer esa sonrisa – yo hablo de Black.  
  
Lira al escucharla pronunciar su nombre bajo la mirada sonrojada.  
  
- ¡NO! – grito Lily incrédula.  
  
- Si – dijo Carolina – he visto como lo mira, lo hace de tal modo... ¡ah! – suspiro Carolina embelesada.  
  
- ¿Por qué ese idiota? – dijo con ímpetu Lily – David es mas lindo.  
  
- No es un idiota, el es lindo a su modo – lo defendió Lira pero sin sobresaltarse.  
  
- Uh si, un modo muy particular - dijo Lily con sarcasmo.  
  
-Ya cálmate, déjala ser, mejor bajemos a desayunar – propuso Carolina.  
  
El gran comedor estaba repleto de alumnos que platicaban despreocupadamente, pues había llagado el fin de semana, por fin podrían descansar de las molestas clases o mas o menos ya que también debían ponerse al día con los deberes.  
  
Cuando las tres chicas llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor la habitual manada de lechuzas que entregaban el correo hacían su aparición, cada una fue con su respectivo destinatario, Lily siempre recibía el Profeta así que cuando la lechuza se le acerco para entregárselo, esta le pago y desapareció tras el .  
  
- mmm... - gruño alguien al lado de Lira, esta se volvió y se topo con Sirius – lo imaginaba – exhalo un suspiro – en fin – y se sentó al lado de Lira (los demás venían con el).  
  
- ¿Qué imaginabas Black? – le pregunto Lira.  
  
- Mi hermano Regulus – señalo a un chico de once años que estaba sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin.  
  
Este chico tenía el cabello corto y rubio, era muy lindo y al parecer había heredado el atractivo de los Black (n/a: se nota que casi no adulo a su familia verdad -)  
  
- Tienes hermanos, no lo sabia – dijo Lira anonadada.  
  
- Si, pero solo es ese –  
  
- ¿Pero que tiene? – pregunto Lira de nuevo.  
  
- A recibido lechuzas de mi casa – le contó Sirias, mientras untaba mermelada a una tostada – de seguro le han de mandar golosinas... claro, el favorito y mas como ha quedado en Slytherin...- tomo la tostada y le dio una buena mordida.  
  
- ¿Y? –  
  
- A Sirius nunca le llegan lechuzas de su casa – le comento James, que se servia jugo de calabaza – bueno solo aquella vez en primero – James rió - ¿te acuerdas Sirius? – le pregunto este.  
  
- ¡Claro!, recordarlo me pone muy contento – contesto Sirius con un gran sonrisa (este tipo como sonríe -... lo amo)  
  
- ¿Hablan del vociferador que recibiste al siguiente día de la selección de casa? – pregunto Carolina.  
  
- Exacto – contesto Sirius metiéndose lo que le quedaba de su tostada a la boca.  
  
- ¿Por que te pone contento? – pregunto Lira.  
  
- Porque hice enfurecer a mi madre por no quedar en Slytherin – contesto con orgullo Sirius.  
  
James escupió su jugo al querer reír, al hacerlo salpico a sus compañeros que se encontraban enfrente de el.  
  
- Lo siento Remus... Peter - se disculpo James.  
  
- No te preocupes – le contesto Remus mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo.  
  
- Si no te preocupes – agrego Peter, que miraba con desilusión su tostada que había quedado salpicada de jugo de calabaza.  
  
- Pero aun no entiendo que tiene que tiene que ver con tu hermano – dijo Lira.  
  
- A mi no me mandan lechuzas porque dicen que soy la deshonra de la familia y siempre se la pasan comparándome con Regulus que según ellos es le mejor – le contó con suma tranquilidad y bebió un poco de jugo.  
  
- ¡Oh!, Que mal –  
  
- No, que va no me importa, la verdad odiaría ser el consentido –  
  
- ¡JAMES!, ¡SIRIUS!-  
  
Todos voltearon para ver quien gritaba, incluso Lily despertó de sus ensimismamiento, un grupo de chicas de diferentes casas (excepto Slytherin), se les acercaron a los llamados.  
  
- ¿Cómo han estado? – pregunto una.  
  
- Perdónenos por no haberles hablado, no queríamos molestarlos – dijo otra.  
  
- ¿Ese chico de Slytherin es tu hermano? – pregunto otra.  
  
- No es tan encantador como tú (n/a: creo que no hay discusión en ello -) – agrego otra.  
  
- Que tal Jemmy, listo para tirarlos a todos de su escoba – otra se dirigió a James.  
  
- La copa será para ustedes –  
  
Un ruido estrepitoso hizo ahora que voltearan hacia la mesa. Lily se había puesta de pie y al parecer había golpeado la mesa con la manos.  
  
- Ya no lo aguanto – dijo enojada – ni que fueran la gran cosa los alaban como si fueran de la realeza – tomo sus cosas y le lanzo una mirada de odio a James – no me quedare aquí para escuchar las estupideces que dicen las de su club de admiradoras... ¡Me largo! – y dicho esto salio del comedor a grandes zancadas. Todos la siguieron con la mirada.  
  
- ¡Perdóname Evans! – le grito James luego volvió en si y agrego – pero... ¿hice algo?  
  
- No, nada – contesto Remus.  
  
- Déjala, es una idita – dijo una chica de las de su club – no se como te gusta si las hay mejores.  
  
(n/a: ¬¬ es una gran intriga saber el porque de tanto odio verdad, jajaja... ¬¬ solo la autora lo sabe jejeje -)  
  
- Será mejor que la sigamos – propuso Carolina.  
  
- Si, a de haber ido a la biblioteca a terminar los deberes – comento Lira que recogía sus cosas.  
  
- Vamos entonces –  
  
- Voy con ustedes, también quiero terminarlos – les dijo Remus – te quedas Peter.  
  
(n/a: Lily odia a Sirius y a James creo que incluso odia mucho mas a este ultimo pero a los demás no)  
  
- No, yo me queda a observar – contesto este.  
  
- Bien – le dijo Remus – luego nos vemos – se acerco a Peter y le susurro algo al oído (n/a: ¬¬ jejeje le susurra cuanto lo ama... no es cierto - como creen), luego se volvió hacia ella y dijo – nos vamos.  
  
Los tres salieron del gran comedor pero no sin que antes Lira volteara para ver a los demás, Sirius al parecer les decía piropos a las chicas pues estas bajaban la vista cohibidas y se sonrojaban, ella sonrió y siguió su camino.  
  
En la biblioteca todos se pusieron a hacer sus redacciones pera las materias de historia de la magia, pociones, algunos Aritmancia y por ultimo cuidado de criaturas mágicas (Lily si se encontraba ahí).  
  
Después de unas horas Remus observo su reloj.  
  
- Bien, pues luego nos vemos – les dijo, tomo sus pergaminos, su tintero, su pluma y libros (¬o¬ dios como puede con tanto ese hombre, tal vez por ser licántropo tenga cierta fuerza escondida que emplee muy bien en las noches...jajaja ustedes entienden no -)  
  
- ¿Ya terminaste Lupin? – pregunto Lily.  
  
- Este... no- contesto Remus sin mirarla.  
  
-Entonces por que te vas – quiso saber Lily.  
  
-Es que... bueno...adiós – y sin decir mas salió de la biblioteca.  
  
-Tendrá una cita – dijo por lo bajo Carolina.  
  
- No – inmediatamente contesto Lily – no, lo creo.  
  
- Ahora vengo – les dijo Lira y se levanto con sus cosas.  
  
- ¡Eh!, con que quedaste con Lupin ¿verdad? – le comento con una sonrisita Carolina.  
  
- Como crees (ejem, ejem ¬¬) – le contesto con tranquilidad Lira – solo voy por un libro de Aritmancia, lo necesito para terminar esta tabla.  
  
- ¿Y porque te llevas tus cosas? – le pregunto incrédula Carolina.  
  
- Ya que voy para allá las dejare pues ya termine – y sin decir mas también salio de la biblioteca.  
  
- ¡No traiciones a Black! – le grito carolina.  
  
Lira volteo toda colorada la miro como si quisiera matarla pero decido mejor ignorarla.  
  
- Señorita esta es una biblioteca – le dijo la bibliotecaria la sra. Pince – guarde silencio o la sacare de aqu  
  
- Lo siento – se disculpo carolina luego se volvió hacia Lily y le dijo en un susurro - para mí que quedaron – Lily solo bajo la vista y continúo escribiendo.  
  
Lira caminaba por un pasillo hasta la sala común, había unos pocos estudiantes que iban y venían de hacer sus cosas (n/a: haber cuantas mentes pervertidas hay jajaja-) entonces, sin previo aviso sucedió algo fue todo muy rápido de quien sabe donde aventaron una bombas fétidas y antes de que Lira asimilara lo que había sucedido alguien la tomo de la mano y la jalo.  
  
- Ven o te atrapara – dijo una vos familiar.  
  
- Bla... Bla... Black, ¿Qué ocurre? – le dijo Lira, pues esta la jalaba para que corriera.  
  
- ¿Por qué la has traído? – dijo alguien.  
  
- Potter- dijo Lira  
  
- Estaba en la escena del crimen – le contesto Sirius – Filch la iba a culpar.  
  
- Mejor así no nos culparía – dijo James.  
  
- Es de Gryffindor y... amiga de Evans –  
  
- Tienes razón hiciste bien – contesto inmediatamente James.  
  
Lira comprendió, ellos habían arrojado las bombas fétidas, como no se dio cuenta, siempre provocando disturbios.  
  
- Será mejor que nos separemos - dijo otra voz, Lira voltio y se topo con...  
  
- ¡LUPIN! – grito - ¿tú?, ¿Cómo?  
  
- A veces es bueno tener un poco de emoción – contesto Remus con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y luego agrego – ustedes por allá y nosotros por acá – y se separaron.  
  
Peter y Remus se fueron por el lado izquierdo y James, Sirius y Lira por el derecho, siguieron corriendo y al llegar a dos pasillos diferentes se desviaron pero no sin antes de que James le gritara a Lira.  
  
- ¡No se te olvide comentarle a Evans que te salve! –  
  
- Eh, si – contesto no muy convencida.  
  
- Déjalo ser – le dijo Sirius que todavía no la había soltado – pero donde, donde nos escondemos.  
  
Sirius miro por ambos lados.  
  
- Que tal los baños de Myrtle la llorona – propuso Lira (¬¬ se lo quiere llevar a lo escondidito) – están cerca y ahí nunca buscarían.  
  
- Ah, no (n/a: se abra enterado de sus intenciones --¿?) – dijo Sirius, en ese momento la señora Norris los vio pasar – ¡demonios!, maldita gata de seguro le avisara... pues creo que no tenemos mas opciones – dijo resignado – pero si me vuelve a decir que si algún día Filch nos mata a palazo, podemos ir con ella a vivir a su inodoro.  
  
- ¿Nos? – pregunto Lira.  
  
- A James también se lo ha dicho –  
  
- Ah, no lo sabia – dijo Lira y rió por lo bajo.  
  
Llegaron a los baños y entraron, Sirius la soltó y se quedaron callados.  
  
- Me hubieras dejado por ahí – dijo por fin Lira – nadie sospecharía de mi, no debiste traerme – Lira volteo a verlo a los ojos, y inmediatamente desvió la mirada pero con disimulación (n/a: -- yo haría lo mismo que pena y luego siendo él tan lindo, encantador, atractivo, guapo...ejem, concéntrate en la historia) – no se que hago aquí escondida.  
  
- Pues haciéndome compañía – le contesto Sirius con su habitual y encantadora sonrisa (n/a: no puedo mas o es tan encantador aaaaaah).  
  
- Bueno (¬¬ cuantos "buenos" vamos en la historia) – dijo Lira encogida de hombros – me asomare para ver si no esta por ahí Filch.  
  
Se acerco a la puerta y la entreabrió un poco, Sirius la siguió con su mirada.  
  
- ¿Por qué?, ¿por que? – se preguntaba Sirius así mismo.  
  
- Si, ahí esta tendremos que esperarnos un poco... – cerro la puerta y se volvió hacia Sirius pero este ya estaba enfrente de ella – Si...Sirius. (n/a: ejem ¬¬ no han pensado nada malo verdad).  
  
Sirius la acorralo contra la puerta, puso una mano en la pared y la vio fijamente (n/a: yo quiero que me haga eso -, estoy muy loca no presten atención).  
  
- Estamos aquí tú y yo solitos – le dijo con picaría Sirius – no te imaginas que podríamos hacer – y le guiño un ojo.  
  
Lira no se sonrojo, ni se apeno (n/a: yo si lo haría, ya ¬¬ déjate de meter en la historia), muy al contrario le sonrió, esto desconcertó mucho a Sirius pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien apareció.  
  
- ¿Quién es? – pregunto una voz chillona.  
  
Lira y Sirius voltearon era Myrtle.  
  
- ¡Ah!, eres tú – exclamo Myrtle – pensé que ya no te acordabas de mi.  
  
- Eh... – Sirius no podía articular palabras.  
  
- Es Filch otra vez ¿verdad? – le pregunto – estoy segura de que esta vez si te mata a palazos... - (n/a: no lo quieras tanto)  
  
- No por favor – suplicaba Sirius por lo bajo – no otra vez – Lira reía mas y tuvo que taparse al boca con las manos (aun la tenia contra al pared).  
  
-...ya sebes que eres bienvenido aquí, podemos compartir mi inodoro, tú amigo también esta invitado y ese otro de ojos dorados... ¡el rubio no! – le dijo Myrtle embelesada.  
  
- Esto... eh... yo... – decía Sirius, Lira no se contuvo mas y rió fuertemente.  
  
- ¿Y tu quien eres? – le pregunto Myrtle con brusquedad (no había notado su presencia), entonces miro como Sirius la tenia acorralada contra al pared - ¿Cómo te atreves? – le dijo Myrtle con los ojos bañados en lagrimas – sabes que... estoy muerta... ¿acaso la traes para búrlate de mi? , se que a mis espaldas se burlan de mi me llaman, Myrtle la horrible o la granos... ni muerta me respetan.  
  
Myrtle lanzo un quejido y comenzó a sollozar.  
  
- No, Myrtle... deja y te ex... – pero Sirius se detuvo en lo que iba a decir – y por que tendría que darte una explicación.  
  
Acto seguido Myrtle lloro con más fuerza y se metió adentro de un inodoro.  
  
- Es mejor así – dijo Sirius – tal vez no me moleste más – y observo su reloj, Lira mientras reía con ganas – Bajamos a cenar... como pasa el tiempo verdad (n/a: la verdad si).  
  
- Si... si...vamos – contesto Lira mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.  
  
Salieron de los baños y se encaminaron al comedor.  
  
- No se lo vayas a contar a nadie por favor – le pidió Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué?, ¡ah! Claro no hay problema – le contesto Lira que aun no podía dejar de sonreír.  
  
Sirius se sonrojo ligeramente(n/a: sonrojado Sirius o)  
  
- Sabes Black – le dijo Lira cuando se acercaron a las puertas de roble del comedor – eres tan...  
  
- ¡¿Qué!? – la interrumpió Sirius – un encanto, un amor, una lindura, un bombón – y picadamente el guiño un ojo.  
  
Lira volvió a sonreír y entro por la puerta, Sirius la miro y luego la siguió, ella era la única que no caía con sus encantos ¿por que?, se preguntaba.  
  
Se sentó en medio de Remus y James, y empezó a servirse una chuleta.  
  
- ¿Te sucede algo? – le pregunto Remus a Sirius.  
  
- No nada – contesto de inmediato. A su lado su amigo James parecía muy impaciente – ¿Por qué estas tan impaciente? – le pregunto.  
  
- Eh, solo observa – le contesto James – lo esta haciendo.  
  
- Falta poco – agrego Peter  
  
- ¿Qué quieres que observe? – le pregunto Sirius, sin comprender.  
  
Remus señalo con su cabeza a un chico de pelo grasiento que estaba sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin.  
  
- Snape – dijo Sirius y le brillaron los ojos de emoción - ¿Qué le hicieron? – pregunto con impaciencia.  
  
- Ya veras – le contesto James  
  
Lo observaron, Snape tomo su vaso y bebió, James y Peter comenzaron a reír.  
  
- ¡Lo hizo! – grito James con alegría.  
  
Sirius lo miraba con intriga y emoción, entonces noto que algo largo y rosado salía de la boca de Snape (n/a: -- no me demanden no soy ingeniosa), era su lengua que crecía y crecía, James, Peter y Sirius se revolcaban de la risa, Remus se escondió atrás de un libro y al parecer también reía, no tardo mucho en que todo el comedor se enterara, al verlo rieron fuertemente. Snape tomo toda su lengua y salio corriendo (primita no mates -¨).  
  
- Estuvo bueno, estuvo bueno - repetía Peter mientras se revolcaba.  
  
- Si, ya lo creo – decía James mientras golpeaba con ganas la mesa.  
  
- Fuiste tu verdad – le espetó Lily a James  
  
- ¡Evans! – James se incorporo de un salto y tomo un tono serio.  
  
- ¡Dímelo! –  
  
- Bueno, este... si – contesto James.  
  
- Por que lo molestas que te a hecho – (n/a: amara Lily a Snape ¬¬)  
  
- Eh, este...-  
  
Lira, Carolina, Remus, Peter y Sirius tomaron sus platos y salieron antes de que se armara el pleito, afuera todos seguían riendo por lo ocurrido.  
  
- Mejor que el de las babosas – dijo Peter  
  
- Si – agrego Sirius - pero no tanto como el beso... (n/a: ¬¬ jeje ya lo verán más adelante nada especial pero se me ocurrió y quise ponerlo)  
  
Continuara...  
  
Que tal espero que sea de su agrada (espero que si). Saben una vez una amiga me dijo "la autora conoce todo su mundo personajes, sentimientos y sucesos", así que si tienen una duda o yo me equivocado no duden hacerlo ya que todos lo que a ocurrido en todos cursos (aunque no lo haya puesto desde el principio) me lo se de memoria claro visto a mi manera así que también si no les parece algo dígamelo al igual si les gustaría que agregara algo dígamelo que apenas la comienzo y así puedo ingresarlo fácilmente mas adelante seria un problema pero buscaría la forma.  
  
Eso es todo ahora a contestar los Reviews que muy gentilmente me escribieron (n/a: me acabo de enterar que el color de ojos de Sirius son grises y no azules al menos apenas comienzo).  
  
**amsp14**: la primera que leyó mi fic sabes incluso le ganaste a mis amigas y eso que ya sabían cuando lo iba a publicar. La verdad iba a comenzar desde primero pero no quería aburrirlos así que se me ocurrí esta forma de vez en cuando haré retrocesos espero que la sigas yendo y espero que dejes Reviews. Gracias por tu comentario.  
  
**Regina:** la segunda que me escribió, te agradezco el comentario, la verdad a mi también me encantan los fic de los merodeadores, y respecto a por que Lily odia tanto a James me temo que no lo averiguaras hasta sexto o séptimo aun no se en que año ponerlo fue lo mejor que se me ocurrí, ya veras ¬¬. Bueno espero que sigas leyéndolo.  
  
**Baby-kotori-sama:** gracias la verdad no se si seguirá así de genial pero tratare de dar mi mejor esfuerzo y gracias ojala tenga mucha mas suerte nos vemos en el msn. Y de nuevo espero el final de tu fic no seas mala jaja no es verdad lo esperare el tiempo que sea aunque me haga vieja jajaja.  
  
**Sra. Lupin:** con que la señora de Lupin eh, conozco a muchas sabes jajaja., en fic gracia por leerlo aunque tu ya lo habías escuchado en fin espero que te guste este a no se si me quedo bien y muy pronto Lupin hará un poco mas de aparición jeje¬¬ espero que no estés enojada por lo del msn de la otra vez.  
  
Noctis: ejem... ejem...¬¬ y que tal te gusto... entiende tengo que hacerle travesuras no lo odia además Noctis somos familia tu primo estan... prudente...jajaja tu sabes bien por que jajaja... en fin si logre superar lo nervios y aun lucho con ellos. Y que Lira se parece a mí eh, la verdad no lo se pero me gusto para Back (por que será)  
  
**Maxie-chan:** gracias por decir que me esta quedando bien chido la verdad espero que me sigan quedando los demás igual de bonitos en fin espero que lo sigas leyendo y espero tu Reviews de este capitulo.  
  
Asuka: con que nombres complicados eh, así debe hacer ya veras te prestare los libros de Harry y espero que te encante como a mí. Te agradezco por leerlo ya que se no conoces el mundo de Harry (eres al intrusa jajaja broma) y ese hecho de leerlo por mi llorare...jajaja que va espero que lo sigas leyendo y si no entiendes algo dime y te contestare.  
  
**Barbi Lupin:** no importa al menos me dejaste Reviews, e eso si te tratare bien a Remus yo lo trato bien no se como lo veas en el capitulo cuatro (creo) veras que haré con el jejeje... y si Sirius no me deja de molestar de hecho quería que dejara de escribir para acostarme con el...ejem...eso no debí de haberlo dicho jajaja mejor dejémoslo así espero que lo sigas leyendo.  
  
Hasta el viernes y los nuevos dejen Reviews no les cuesta nada y si les gusto recomiéndelo me gusta que me dejen Reviews para ver que opinan entre mas mi animo es mayor al publicarlos. Bye .


	3. Como adoro estar en tus brazos

> > Y aquí esta el tercer capitulo tal vez no este tan bueno como el anterior pero me gusto y creo que lo primordial para todas aquellas o aquellos (n/a: aun no e visto fic hechos por chicos ¬¬ o será que soy muy distraída) que escribimos es que nos guste por que si no es así no podríamos esmerarnos (n/a: por que les escribo esto pues ¬¬ no se me ocurrió que decir en la introducción jajaja y en parte por que es verdad ¿no?).  
  
Este capitulo se me ocurrió cuando estaba barriendo y si no entienden por que el titulo al final se los explicare la verdad este capitulo paso por dos diferentes temas el primero era sobre sus sentimientos pero aun es muy pronto para que lo sepan (n/a: la vedad es que así se iba acabar el chiste de la historia ... mmm al menos creo, la verdad soy muy fácil de deducir) así que me quede con este y el titulo pues fue el mejor que se me ocurrió... Así que por que los aburro léanlo (n/a: la otra vez dije lo mismo soy una repetitiva).  
  
COMO ADORO ESTAR EN TUS BRAZOS.  
  
Había llegado octubre y con el también llagaron las practicas de quidditch - en noviembre jugaban su primer partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin – por esa misma razón James no se encontraba en ese momento en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Los alumnos de diferentes cursos se encontraban placidamente platicando entre ellos. Lily y sus amigas estaban sentadas en tres butacas cerca de la chimenea.  
  
Ya habían terminado las clases y como no tenían muchos deberes, en ese momento conversaban alegremente.  
  
- ¡Eso fue genial! – grito alegremente Lily con una sonrisita.  
  
- ¡Si! – contestaron a la vez Lira y Carolina y también rieron. (n/a: ¬¬ pongo muchos "y", no me gusta).  
  
- ¿Qué fue genial? – pregunto alguien.  
  
Voltearon y vieron que Sirius y Peter se les acercaban.  
  
- ¿Y Remus? – pregunto Lily, preocupada cuando llegaron a su lado.  
  
- Bueno tuvo que... – empezó a decir Sirius y miro de soslayo a Peter para pedir ayuda.  
  
- Fue a ver... – articulo Peter.  
  
- A su madre –  
  
- Su tía –  
  
Estas dos últimas frases las dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y Sirius piso el pie de su amigo.  
  
- Si serás tonto Peter, fue a ver a su madre, como a su tía – le dijo Sirius, perecía nervioso.  
  
- Ah si, tienes razón que tonto fui (creo que no hay discusion tampoco en eso ¬¬)... si fue con su madre... esta muy, muy enferma – se apresuro a decir Peter para enmendar su error.  
  
- ¡Ah!, si – dijo Lily con tristeza – pobrecillo, volvió a recaer su madre – agrego Lily – a de tener algo grave pues ya es la tercera vez que escucho eso... ¿pero?, ¿Qué tiene?...  
  
Sirius se encogió de hombros y para no seguir con el tema dijo...  
  
- Pero que era eso "tan genial" de que hablaban –  
  
- Del cumpleaños de Lira – le respondió Carolina.  
  
- ¿Cumpleaños?, ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Sirius.  
  
- Fue en agosto – le respondió Lira. (n/a: como el mió -).  
  
- No lo sabia... – dijo Sirius perplejo y se dejo caer en una butaca.  
  
En ese momento un grupo de personas que vestían túnicas de color escarlata entraban a la sala común. Era el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor que regresaba de entrenar, se encontraban muy animados y cuchicheaban entre ellos.  
  
James que venia entre ellos, miro por toda la sala común para buscar a sus amigos pero, su mirada se detuvo en Lily, la cual se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y parecía preocupada, este se le acerco y le puso una mano en su hombro.  
  
- Evans no te preocupes mas por mi – le dijo James – ya regrese sano y salvo de la practica – luego fingiendo como si llorara agrego – sabia que en el fondo te importaba.  
  
Lily aparto de inmediato la mano de James y se levanto de un brinco de la butaca.  
  
- Estas loco o que – le dijo Lily, con su habitual tono de enojo – yo preocupada por ti – rió Lily – ni en tus mejores sueños.  
  
- Entonces, ¿Por qué te veias preocupada? – le pregunto James.  
  
Lily lo miro fijamente, como se había dado cuenta James de que estaba preocupada, pero antes de que pudiera responder... (n/a: la verdad le hubiera gritado que no era de su incumbencia -- ...si lo creo).  
  
- ¡Ya se! – grito triunfante James – tratabas de pensar la mejor forma de declararme tus sentimientos.  
  
Todos los presentes habían dejado de hablar y ahora prestaban atención a Lily y James.  
  
- ¿Potter por que insistes? – le dijo Lily, tratando de tranquilizarse.  
  
- Porque me gustas – contesto de inmediato James.  
  
- Eres un tonto o que... –  
  
- ¡Cállate estúpida! – la interrumpió una chica que se puso en frente de James - ¡tu no eres nadie para insultarlo! – se trataba de una de su club de admiradoras de James.  
  
- No le digas estúpida – le dijo James a la chica.  
  
- Jemmy se lo merece – dijo esta.  
  
- ¡Estúpida yo! – dijo Lily con una sonrisa – yo no soy la que anda detrás de un hombre desesperada. (n/a: esa pregunta me ofende que tiene de malo estar de desesperadas, verdad admiradoras de Sirius, Remus y Snape ).  
  
- ¡No somos desesperadas, solo es nuestra manera de demostrarles nuestros sentimientos! – (n/a: muy cierto...jajaja que va yo no llegaría a tal cosa)  
  
- Una forma muy estúpida si he de decir –  
  
James sonreía muy complacido al ver como dos chicas peleaban por él (n/a: ¬¬ claro James, de cual fumas).  
  
- ¡Y tu quita esa sonrisa! – le grito Lily al verlo.  
  
- Como tu digas mi amor – contesto James y desvaneció su sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Deja su sonrisa en paz! – le grito la chica (n/a: algo tonto pero ella es tonta).  
  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo una voz.  
  
Algunos estudiantes se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a una chica de 15 años, en su pecho llevaba una insignia de color escarlata y dorada con una gran "P" y un león. Era al prefecta de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¡Ah! – exclamo – debí imaginarlo. ¡James Potter! y ¡Lily Evans!, peleando de nuevo.  
  
- Yo no hice nada – contesto James de inmediato – ellas se estan peleando por mi.  
  
- ¡No es cierto! – grito Lily – Alice (n/a: creo que todos ya nos dimos cuenta que es la madre de Neville) el empezó todo.  
  
- ¡No es cierto! – lo defendió la otra – ella lo insulto.  
  
- Se lo merecía – le espetó Lily.  
  
Y de nuevo comenzaron a pelear, Alice trataba de detenerlos pero no lo lograba.  
  
- ¡LO TENGO! – alguien grito.  
  
Ese grito hizo que la discusión llegara a su fin, pues todos volteaban para descubrir el origen de ese grito. Un grupo de alumnos se hicieron a un lado para descubrir a Sirius el cual se había levantado de la butaca y sonreía abiertamente (él fue quien grito), Lira lo miro y noto que tenia vista fija hacia donde se encontraba ella, él sonrió mas y se le acerco.  
  
- Lo tengo – volvió a repetir y al llegar a su lado se detuvo y la miro fijamente.  
  
Lira se sonrojo, pues todo el mundo empezó a murmurar y algunas chicas del club de fans de Sirius que se encontraban ahí, gritaron.  
  
- Yo seré tu regalo – le dijo Sirius (gritaron mas chicas).  
  
- ¿D-d-de que h-hablas? – tartamudio Lira nerviosa.  
  
- Como ya van varios cumpleaños tuyos que me pierdo necesito enmendar ese error... así que pensé en un regalo perfecto y llegue a la conclusión de que yo lo seré... – la miro directamente a los ojos – que te parece en la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade... – Lira se encontraba en un estado de shock no sabia que decir - ...así que yo, Sirius Black, será todo tuyo por un día... – algunas chicas se desmayaron - ...podrás hacer de mi lo que gustes, seré tuyo.  
  
Acto seguido, Sirius se sentó en las piernas de Lira, esta enrojeció (generalmente nunca lo hacia), la gente cuchicheo mas, mas chicas se desmayaron.  
  
- Estupenda idea – lo victoreo James a Sirius, Peter no dijo nada ya que reía con ganas.  
  
- Verdad – dijo Sirius.  
  
Entonces Lira se levanto y Sirius cayó al suelo.  
  
- ¡Ay! - se quejo Sirius  
  
- Este... lo siento Black – se disculpo Lira y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Sirius la tomo y al incorporarse sin soltar su mano, con la otra tomo su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, quedando solo unos centímetros separados (mas chicas se desmayaron y otras gritaron de coraje).  
  
- Que me dices, no te gustaría que fuera tuyo (n/a: dímelo a mi, a mi... - ) – le dijo al oído Sirius a Lira.  
  
Lira sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón en aquella ocasión cuando estaban en el baño pudo controlar sus emociones pero en esta ocasión... no lo sabia... desde primer año le había gustado... en ese momento que mas hubiera deseado que enredar sus brazos en el cuello de Sirius y recargar su cabeza en el pecho de este (n/a: esto lo pensó solo 3 ó 4 segundos). Lira lo aparto y sin decir nada subió a los dormitorios con suma tranquilidad pero eso si muy colorada. Sirius la miro muy contento.  
  
- Creo que eso significa un si – término diciendo Sirius – y ustedes que – se dirigió a los presentes - ¿no tiene nada que hacer?  
  
Y dicho esto los alumnos otra vez se sumieron en sus conversaciones.  
  
- Bueno ya que todo termino, bajemos a cenar – dijo James.  
  
- No, tu te quedas Potter iremos con la profesora McGonagall para que te imponga tu castigo – le dijo Alice.  
  
- ¿Por qué?, si no hice nada –  
  
- Claro que si, por ti empezó todo este pleito –  
  
- Te lo tienes bien merecido – le dijo Lily.  
  
- Tú también vendrás – le dijo Alice.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! – expreso esta.  
  
- No te quejes, la profesora me mando a decir que si volvían a pelear le avisara, así que vamos – les ordeno Alice.  
  
Ya regañadientes se fueron con Alice.  
  
- Bueno Siri (n/a: ejem, ejm ¬¬ como que Siri, Peter será mariposón), creo que iremos solos a comer – le dijo Peter (n/a: "solos", ¬¬ que tienes planeado).  
  
- Si eso creo, bueno bajemos – contesto Sirius (n/a: ¡no vayas!...te va a manosear).  
  
- Voy con ustedes, yo también me he quedado sola – les dijo Carolina (n/a: que alivio o, un momento y si ella también lo quieres manosear ¬¬ mmm, yo voy también -).  
  
Y los tres desaparecieron por el retrato de la señora gorda, sin hacer caso a los comentarios de las chicas de club de fans de Sirius, le decidan cosas como, "Dime que bromeas", "Es un chiste verdad", "No te gustara" y cosas así.  
  
Afuera Carolina miro a Sirius (n/a: con ojos de lujuria... ¡NO!, nunca) y le pregunto.  
  
- ¿Te gusta Lira? –  
  
- Farewell, no, es solo que quise hacerle un regalo especial – contesto Sirius con tranquilidad.  
  
- Oh, ya veo – dijo algo desilusionada – pero tampoco espero que estés usándola nada mas para divertirte como con las otras.  
  
- No – contesto de inmediato y con firmeza – jamás le haría eso, Farewell es muy especial para mí... (n/a: ni siquiera el sabia por que contesto eso... bueno solo yo, pero creo que es mas que obvio).  
  
Al siguiente día en el gran comedor Lily y James traían unas caras que no ocultaban nada. James parecía sumamente contento y no paraba de decir "buenos días" a todos con los que cruzaba mirada, en cambio Lily tenia una expresión de asco y resignación, y cuando sus amigos les preguntaron a que se debían sus expresiones los dos contestaron al unísono.  
  
- La profesora McGonagall nos mando a limpiar todos los trofeos de la sala, ¡Juntos! – (n/a: por que hizo esto pueeees, para que aprovecharan esa noche para hacer cositas jajaja, no que va, lo hizo para que se llevaran mejor la verdad pide milagros por ahora).  
  
- ¡Ah! – exclamaron todos, ahora entendían el por que de sus caras.  
  
Pocos después llegaron las lechuzas, una se dirigió a Lily entregándole como de costumbre el profeta, y otra...  
  
- ¡Hey! – exclamo James, pues una lechuza de color marrón había volado directamente hacia el, golpeando con sus patas en la cabeza – estúpida lechuza.  
  
- Era de ese imbécil – le dijo Sirius, señalando a Snape que reía.  
  
- Si lo hizo por lo de la otra vez – dijo James tomando un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza – que poca imaginación, aunque ya sabíamos que era muy tonto.  
  
- Será mejor que nos marchemos – informo Lira – si no, la profesora McGonagall se enfadara.  
  
- Si vamos – dijo Lily.  
  
- Nosotros también – dijo James y se apresuro a comer un pedazo de tarta y a tomar su jugo. (n/a: ¬¬ jejeje)  
  
Y todos se encaminaron al aula de transformaciones. Al entrar como de costumbre la profesora ya se encontraba ahí (en una mesa de las de enfrente se encontraba Remus, esta muy pálido pero al ver a sus amigos enmarco su gentil sonrisa), (n/a: ¬¬ vamos admiradoras de Remus derrítanse por él), inmediatamente todos los alumnos guardaron silencio. La profesora era muy severa y estricta, no favorecía a nadie ni a los de su propia casa Gryffindor (n/a: ¬¬ y yo por que les digo eso si ya lo saben).  
  
- Muy bien – comenzó a decir la profesora – hoy veremos como transformar una iguana en un cofrecito... así que ven esa caja de allá, ahí se encuentran las iguanas tomen una y empiecen, ya conocen el hechizo.  
  
Todos los alumnos se levantaron y fueron por una. Lira se acerco y las miro con pánico.  
  
- Que asco, que asco, que asco... – murmuraba por lo bajo Lira.  
  
Sirius que estaba a su lado rió, Lira volteo o verlo.  
  
- ¿Qué? – le pregunto con brusquedad.  
  
- Farewell no sabia que te daban miedo estas cosas – le contesto Sirius.  
  
- No me daban miedo, hasta que de niña mis padres decidieron ir de viaje a una selva. Ahí habían criaderos, yo me metí a uno y resulto ser de puras iguanas (n/a: imagínense eso ¬¬ - tono sarcástico de la autora –), todas se me acercaron y yo quede paralizada no llore... pero... me dan cosa – le explico.  
  
- Vamos Farewell, no tienen nada de malo – le dijo Sirius tratando de no reír (n/a: ahora le tocaba a él después de lo sucedido en el baño) – vez – tomo dos iguanas y una de ellas la puso en el hombro de Lira. Ella no se movió y miro fijamente a la iguana que saco su delgada lengua. (n/a: una pariente de Snape.. digo Voldemort uh, me atreví a escribir su nombre, ja ven te reto que vegas).  
  
Sirius no aguanto y rió.  
  
- Señor Black y señorita Farewell que hacen, vayan a trabajar – les espetó la profesora.  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien, no se exalte profesora – le contesto Sirius – iremos a nuestros lugares pero le pido de favor que me llame por mi nombre, usted sabe que odio mi apellido... – algunos rieron.  
  
- ¡Señor Black! – le grito la profesora.  
  
- Ahí vamos de nuevo – dijo esta, y puso cara de niño sufrido (n/a: a mi amor yo te llamo como gustes...) - si ya tenemos confianza, con todas esas veces que he tenido que ir a si despacho (n/a: ejem, ejem ¬¬ Sirius) para que me castigue (n/a: a bueno si es así no hay problema... ¬¬ que clase de castigo, como he de tener la mente no jajaja -).  
  
- Si no quiere que suceda eso le ruego que no sea tan descarado y se vaya a trabajar –  
  
- Muy bien, no es para tanto, yo solo decía –  
  
Y dicho esto y ayudando a Lira la cual seguía inmóvil fueron a sus asientos (n/a: dirán que es exagerada pero si tienen alguna fobia la comprenderán yo la tengo y me sucedió como a ella pero a mi con lo insectos uuuhhh , ¡dedícate a la historia, a la historia!¬¬).  
  
Todos ya habían comenzado a practicar el conjuro, pero muchos no lo lograban.  
  
- Señor Potter que le sucede – pregunto la profesora.  
  
James tenía la cabeza recargada en el escritorio con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- ¿No puede con el hechizo? – (n/a: no lo creo)  
  
James negó con su mano (n/a: lo ve) y sin despegar la cabeza de su escritorio levanto la varita y transformo su iguana en un cofrecito, algunos aplaudieron Lily en cambio, lo miro con enojo (n/a: hay que plantearnos muy enserio si esta mujer nació para odiarlo).  
  
- Muy bien, 10 puntos para Gryffindor – dijo la profesora y al ver que no se movía volvió a preguntar – se encuentre bien Potter.  
  
El levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos.  
  
- Profesora tengo que ir... – empezó a decir James pero al ver a Lily cambio la frase - ...a hacer mis necesidades – y sin esperar respuesta salio corriendo.  
  
Sirius, Peter y Remus rieron, el primero estaba recargado en su silla meciéndose son las patas traseras de ella.  
  
- Señor Black de que se ríe –  
  
- Empezamos otra vez profesora, es Sirius, no Black – contesto este – llámeme por mi nombre.  
  
- Cállese señor Black, y en lugar de estar meciéndose en su silla practique el hechizo –  
  
- Pero si es muy fácil –  
  
- Entonces muéstrenos – le pidió la profesora. (n/a: si que nos muestre pero...ejem, la historia dedícate a ella)  
  
Sirius se incorporo bien en la silla, y con un movimiento de su varita la iguana se transformo en un cofrecito muy bonito (n/a: por que no dije eso con James --... ¡ah!, claro de trata de Sirius si era obvio).  
  
- Muy bien... – dijo la profesora y miro el cofrecito.  
  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sirius – no me dará puntos.  
  
- Que impaciente señor Black 10 puntos para Gryffindor - (n/a: no se cansara de repetir siempre lo mismo ¬¬, no claro, le conviene ambiciosa quiere la copa... mejor sigo con la historia jajaja)  
  
Y dicho esto se fue a su escritorio en ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió y entro James, cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse se volvió a incorporar y salio corriendo de nuevo. La profesora se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- ¿Qué le ha sucedido ahora? – pregunto la profesora  
  
- Ni idea – contesto Sirius  
  
- Ustedes dos siempre han sido... bueno... – en ese momento sonó la campana – como deberes los que no lo han logrado, tendrán que practicarlo.  
  
Y así todos se marcharon a su siguiente clase, pero aquí se dividieron. Unos tenían adivinación esos eran Carolina, Lily y Peter (n/a: pero antes tendrán que aclarar bien su ojo interior), otros Aritmancia ellos eran Remus y Lira (ejem, seguro que irán ahí) y por ultimo estudio muggle que la tomaban James y Sirius (n/a: por que estudio muggle, fácil, a James le gusta Lily y como es muggle quiere saber todo de ellos). Se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su aula.  
  
- - -  
  
A la hora de la comida se volvieron a reunir pero, lo raro era que Sirius venia solo. Al sentarse en la mesa Remus le pregunto.  
  
- ¿Y James? –  
  
- En el baño –  
  
- Otra vez – dijo Peter.  
  
- Si, lo hubieran visto – les contó Sirius – habían pasado cinco minutos desde que había comenzado la clase y James entro, se disculpo con el profesor y momentos después salio corriendo, luego volvió a la mitad de la clase – Sirius tomo un muslo de pollo y siguió contando – creo que se estaba aguantando por que cuando sonó la campana salio corriendo como... si hubiera visto a Evans.  
  
- ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? – se dijo pensativo Remus.  
  
- Ahí viene – les informo Carolina.  
  
Y en efecto James entraba por las grandes puertas de roble, estaba pálido y se frotaba el estomago, entonces sin previo aviso, de nuevo salio corriendo.  
  
- ¿Que le pasa? – les pregunto Lily.  
  
- Tal vez vio a Evans – dijo Sirius  
  
- Tonto, no ves que estoy aquí – le dijo molesta.  
  
- ¡Ah! es verdad, entonces no tengo ni idea – contesto Sirius.  
  
Entonces una risita a si lado hizo que se voltearan, ahí estaba Snape, riendo diabólicamente (n/a: ¬¬ vamos no creerán que escribiré que su sonrisa es linda ¿verdad?).  
  
- Vaya, Potter de nuevo al baño – dijo este.  
  
- Fuiste tu ¿verdad? – le espetó Sirius.  
  
La sonrisa de Snape se ensancho más (n/a: ¬¬ como la de un sapo... jajaja es broma admiradoras de Snape no me maten).  
  
- Si y que... – contesto con descaro.  
  
- Dime que le hiciste – le ordeno Sirius (n/a: esto me sonó como a Lily y como si fuera un defensor que lo amara... ¬¬ eso ya no me gusto decir).  
  
- Solo un simple laxante... a veces los muggle son de utilidad – (n/a: aquí quiero agradecerle a una amiga que me dio esta idea, sabes que me refiero a ti, en fin aunque tú me hayas dicho con referencia a Remus no pude emplearla en él, admiradoras de Lupin estén tranquilas, pero gracias es que no soy muy ingeniosa).  
  
- ¿Un laxante? – le pregunto Lily con las cejas arqueadas – no caigas tan bajo como ellos Severus (n/a: °-° ejem, ejem "Severus"... ¬¬ aquí hay algo miren tanta confianza).  
  
Snape no le hizo caso y se marcho sin mirarla (n/a: ¬¬ le da pena, le da pena).  
  
- Mal nacido – dijo Sirius.  
  
- ¿Que es un laxante? – pregunto Peter.  
  
- Este... será mejor que nos marchemos – dijo Remus.  
  
- Si, tienes razón – agrego Sirius.  
  
- Vamos chicas – les ordeno Lily.  
  
Y todos dejaron a Peter solito sin entender nada.  
  
La siguiente clase que les tocaba era cuidado de criaturas mágicas que se impartía en los terrenos del colegio, durante el camino Peter volvió a hacer la misma pregunto y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que tomara estudios muggle.  
  
En la clase estudiaron a los "Porlock" guardianes de los caballos (n/a: para mayor consulta acuda a animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos). Después se dirigieron a los invernaderos para tomar la clase de herbólogia, terminada la clase todos se encaminaron al castillo, todos sucios y sudorosos pues había transplantado tentáculos murtlap.  
  
Así que todos optaron por irse a duchar primero, excepto Lily ya que tenia que cumplir su castigo, se despidió de sus amigas, de Remus y se marcho.  
  
- - -  
  
Lily llego a la sala de trofeos, ahí se encontraba el conserje Filch para supervisarlos, lo raro era que no estaba James (n/a: la verdad tampoco acudió a las dos últimas clases a de estar en el baño leyendo las aventuras de Martín Migas, el muggle loco). Pasaron diez minutos pero él no llegaba y cuando una Lily enfurecida decidió irlo a buscar, él llego, saludo a Lily con su habitual sonrisa, pero esta vez forzada, Lily medio lo noto peor no dijo nada.  
  
Pasó una hora y parecía que James se iba a desmayar.  
  
- Te... ¿te encuentras bien?... Potter – le pregunto Lily, este asintió con la cabeza, cosa rara en él, tratándose de Potter ya empezaría con sus adulaciones, pero no comento nada.  
  
Después de tres horas más terminaron (n/a: son muchos trofeos). Lily y James salieron juntos, este ultimo salio corriendo, Lily lo siguió, porque corría se preguntaba. James se metió al baño de hombres (n/a: ya tenia lista su revista a la mano jajaja es solo un simple comentario... mmm si lo traerá --¿?), Lily lo espero, después de un rato James salio y al ver a Lily se sonrojo (n/a: no, no trae revista... ¬¬ tal vez lo uso para... jajaja se los dejo a la imaginación).  
  
- Vamos con la señora Pomfrey para que te de algo – le dijo Lily sin mirarlo – Snape te dio un laxante.  
  
- Ese idiota... de seguro se lechuza lo arrojo (n/a: no se me ocurrió nada brillante) – dijo James y se agacho, el estomago le dolía de tanto retenerlo... (n/a: como quieren que lo escriba).  
  
Lily lo ayudo puso un brazo de James en su hombro y lo llevo a la enfermería (n/a: Lily si que tienes fuerzas, también las empleas muy bien en las noches... mmm con Remus quizás ¬¬).  
  
En al enfermería la señora Pomfrey le dio una poción a beber.  
  
- En unos minutos se sentirá mejor – el dijo – ahora váyase a descansar. Y todavía ayudado por Lily se encaminaron a la sala común. James iba feliz de la vida pues estaba tan cerca de Evans que podía sentir su calidez. (n/a: iba poner el calor de su cuerpo pero tal vez se imaginarían otra cosa... jajaja como soy verdad creo que yo soy la de la mente pervertida).  
  
- Como me gustaría tenerla en mis brazos – se dijo James.  
  
- Potter... – dijo Lily con la vista hacia el suelo.  
  
- Dime – dijo este.  
  
- ¿Por qué fuiste? – le pregunto – si te sentiste mal hubieras ido primero a la enfermería para que te dieran algo... y es mas porque te aguantaste tanto.  
  
James la miro con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y con una sonrisa contesto.  
  
- No se me ocurrió que tonto – rió James – la verdad al principio era tanto la urgencia de ir al baño que no tenia tiempo de ir a la enfermaría... luego – continuo – cuando vi que era hora de nuestro castigo salí corriendo (n/a: ... dejando mi revista dentro de un inodoro) sin importar nada...  
  
- Para estar coqueteado conmigo como siempre – le dijo Lily.  
  
- En parte... ¡eh! Es broma Evans cálmate – se apresuro a decir cuando vio que lo iba a pisotear (n/a: y duele se los aseguro él lo sabe mejor, por experiencia ejem, ejem) – la razón que me vino a la cabeza fue "no la puedo dejar sola con tantos trofeos" así que fui – Lily no contesto.  
  
- Contraseña – pidió el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
- Sándwich de pepino – dijo Lily y el retrato se abrió dejándolos pasar a al sala común.  
  
Había poca gente, a decir verdad solo sus amigos. Sirius estaba con Lira y practicaban el hechizo que les mando como tarea la profesora McGonagall.  
  
- Mira, tomas así la varita y la agitas así – le explicaba Sirius.  
  
- ¡ah! – exclamaba Lira y luego agrego – y me tienes que abrazar.  
  
- Si – contesto de inmediato.  
  
Lira lo hizo a un lado sin exaltarse y siguió con el hechizo.  
  
Remus, Carolina y Peter estaban sentados en tres butacas cerca del fuego y conversaban. Al notar su presencia los saludaron y luego rieron.  
  
- Vaya Lily, no sabia que por fin habías aceptado a Potter – dijo Lira.  
  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto Lily desconcertada entonces lo vio y se dio cuenta que seguía sosteniendo a James - ¡ya déjame! – le grito  
  
Acto seguido James la abrazo con fuerza.  
  
- Si, nos queremos mucho – dijo este.  
  
Lily lo aventó y este cayó.  
  
- ¡Cuando te comportaras! – le grito y se fue enojada a los dormitorios de las chicas.  
  
- La traigo loca – fue lo que dijo James  
  
-James, James, James – le dijo Sirius con calma y se arrodillo a su lado – si, la traes loca... por, matarte.  
  
Continuara... (n/a: esto me suena como algunas series de Japón no lo creen).  
  
Ahora si por que el nombre de titulo no se si se dieron cuanta pero, lo puse por que tanto James como Lira estuvieron en los brazos de las personas a las que mas quieren así que me dije por que no ese titulo no es gran cosa pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.  
  
Muy bien ahora los Reviews aprecio y es la verdad como siempre que me dejen su comentario como dije en la otra eso me anima (n/a: lo dije no me acuerdo o lo leí en otra parte mmm, el casa es que es verdad... no me demande si lo copie tengo mala memoria por mi cabeza pasan un buen de ideas) pero por favor recomiéndelo no sean malas a todos nos encantan que nos escriban no... Háganlo por el amor que siente por Sirius, Remus, James (n/a: ¬¬ muy cierto hay alguna admiradora de James ¿?) y Snape (n/SS: tango admiradoras, empezaren a lavarme el cabello a me prefieran así) (n/a: tu salte de aquí ¬¬) creo que es todo, por fa reviews hasta el viernes.  
  
**Sara fénix black:** Si Sirius es todo un encanto y Lira sabes me dedique mucho en buscar un nombre adecuada para ella (es el amor de Black comprende) de hecho es el nombre de una estrella que bonito no también Virus lo es en fin espero seguir viendo te por mi fic.  
  
**Noctis Black:** hola señora de Snape me alegro verla por mi fic de nuevo y me alegro que te gustara y no te vengues recuerda que es tu primo jajaja hasta el próximo.  
  
**Maxie-chan:** me alegro que lo sigas leyendo me pone muy feliz y espero seguir viéndote.  
  
**Pat-blackin:** agregarme a favoritos jajaja que pena gracias y espero que ya hallas leído el segundo y este el tercero.  
  
**Looony Moony:** no te reconocí al principio pero ya te ubique a mi también me gusta mucho tu fic y espero seguir siéndote por aquí hasta la próxima.  
  
**Barbi:** te abrevié con que la única de Lupin eh, jajaja lo acepto y tu admites que soy la señora de Sirius Black gracias por todo lo que dijiste y Sirius pervertido si solo tiene 14 años imagínate cuando tenga 17 ya veras.


	4. El regalo ideal

> > Pues que les puedo decir ahora, ¬¬ no se me ocurre nada, es que ando muy sensible no se por que... así que no les digo nada por ahora solo les pido una disculpa por las comas, no soy muy buena aplicándolas, el otro día mi padre se esta burlando de ello... como me quiere no ¬¬ jajaja en fin no hay mas que decir solo, a leer.  
  
EL REGALO IDEAL...  
  
Había pasado noviembre y con el, los primeros partidos de quidditch. Gryffindor iba a la cabeza gracias a su dotado, magnifico, excelente, hábil y guapo jugador, James Potter ó al menos eso era, lo que él decía.  
  
Pero ahora todos los alumnos, al menos de tercer año para arriba, se encontraban relajados disfrutando su última salida a Hogsmeade, ya que mañana, iniciaban las vacaciones de navidad, cosa que no animaba a todos.  
  
Sirius tenia que ir a casa para las navidades y a él no le apetecía nada, pasarla con sus familiares.  
  
- ¿No hay nada que hacer? - le pregunto James al salir de los terrenos del colegio.  
  
- No - contesto Sirius con resignación. (n/a: ¬¬ claro que si, vente a mi casa).  
  
- Vamos no es para tanto - trato de tranquilizarlo Remus, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
- ¿Dígame?, porque no me porte mucho peor - les comento Sirius - hubiéramos explotado todos los inodoros, este... tal vez haber convertido a Snape en una babosa grande y grotesca, ya le hace falta un cambio (n/a: ¬¬ creo que se vería mas guapo -), incluso haber descocido la ropa de la profesora McGonagall (n/a: ¬¬ aunque eso signifique la muerte), eso de seguro hubiera suspendido mi salida.  
  
Peter y James rieron, pero, Remus no lo hizo.  
  
El pueblo de Hogsmeade, estaba totalmente decorado con adornos navideños, y lo que lo hacia parecer mas alegre eran, las capas de nieve que cubrían los tejados de las casas y tiendas.  
  
Sirius inmediatamente volteo a todos los lugares.  
  
- ¿Qué buscas? - le pregunto Remus.  
  
- Ah, Farewell - contesto.  
  
- ¿Para que? - volvió a preguntar.  
  
- L e dije que yo seria su regalo... -  
  
- ¿Eh? - expreso Remus desconcertado.  
  
James rió y le explico todo a su amigo, pues ese día no se encontraba (n/a: era día de luna llena y lo más probable es que estaba empleando su fuerza oculta con alguna de sus admiradoras aquel día jajaja), al terminar Remus rió también.  
  
- Muy típico de ti... ¿pero?, porque no fuiste con ella a la primera salida -  
  
- Nos castigo la profesora McGonagall por haber arrojado unos cuantos Chizpurfle al aula de encantamiento - dijo Sirius.  
  
- Al parecer se reprodujeron muy rápido - continuo James - tuvieron que llamar al Departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas.  
  
- El hecho es que me castigo y me prohibió ir a Hogsmeade. Trate de escaparme, pero me atrapo... así que me porte bien para poder cumplir mi promesa (n/a: no le creo nadita y eso que yo lo escribí ¬¬... la verdad si se porto mal pero no exagerado) - suspiro - pero ya ven que consecuencia trajo.  
  
- Ya decía yo - tercio Remus, suspiro - yo ya me había hecho la ilusión, "por fin mis amigos han aprendido a respetar las normas, que orgulloso estoy de ellos" eso me dije, me han decepcionado - y puso cara de sufrido.  
  
- No seas tanto Remus - le dijo Sirius y le aventó una bola de nieve.  
  
- Si eso sucede, quiere decir que no somos nosotros - agrego James y le aventó otra bola de nieve.  
  
- Con que eso quieres (n/a: Remus por favor que estas pensando - ¿?... jajaja mas bien que estoy pensando yo, no) - les dijo Remus, tomo también una y la arrojo.  
  
- Yo no estoy jugando - dijo Peter pues la bola de nieve de Remus fue a dar en su cabeza, acto seguido todos empezaron a arrojarse bolas de nieve.  
  
Mientras tanto en Las tres escobas, se encontraban Lily y sus amigas tomando una reconfortable bebida.  
  
- Mira quien ve entrando ahí - les informo Carolina.  
  
Lira y Lily voltearon, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros. Una parejita había entrado, el chico le dijo algo a la chica y se fue a la barra para pedir unas debidas.  
  
- ¡Alice! - grito Lily.  
  
La chica que había entrado volteo a verla toda colorada.  
  
- ¡Con que andas con Frank Longbottom de Ravenclaw eh! -  
  
Alice se le acerco corriendo y le tapo la boca con su mano.  
  
- No, solo salimos - contesto Alice y quito su mano de la boca de la boca de Lily.  
  
- Me alegro por ti, es un buen chico - le dijo Lily - Kingsley Shacklebolt me a hablado de el (n/a: ¿Qué?, yo creo que el coincidió con ellos en Hogwarts).  
  
- Gracias - dijo esta.  
  
- Nos vamos -  
  
El chico llamado Frank había vuelto con unas bebidas y llamaba a Alice.  
  
- Bueno chicas, nos vemos - les dijo y se fue con Frank a otra mesa.  
  
- Hacen una linda pareja - opino Lira.  
  
- Si - respondió Carolina y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla - dime Lira...  
  
- ¿Qué? - le pregunto.  
  
- No que ibas a tener una cita con Black, o ya la tuvieron... -  
  
Una ráfaga de viento levanto con suavidad sus cabellos (esto indicaba que alguien había entrado al lugar). Lira la miro con una sonrisa...  
  
- En primera no seria una cita y en segunda solo estaba bromeando, como crees que se regalara a mí... ya sabes como es Black de ocurrente (n/a: ¬¬ si como la escritora).  
  
- Que bueno que lo tomes así Lira - le dijo Lily - él y Potter...  
  
- Hablabas mi amor -  
  
Lily se levanto de un brinco derramando su cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
- ¡Potter! - grito Lily.  
  
Se trataba de James. Se había acercado a su oído y le había susurrado lo anterior (n/a: ¬¬ nunca entenderán... no se que hacer con los dos), (los demás venían con el).  
  
- Si, ese mismo, pero dime James - le contesto con una sonrisa (n/a: - pero no tan encantadora como la de Black) - ¿yo te puedo llamar Lily?  
  
- ¡No! - contesto rotundamente Lily.  
  
- ¡Que mala!, Farewell - la llamo James y esta volteo a verlo - verdad que yo te puedo llamar por tu nombre - Lira asintió - vez.  
  
Y una vez mas comenzaron a discutir, Lira los observaba divertida pero un escalofrió en su nuca le hizo sentir que alguien la miraba, volteo lentamente y se topo con Sirius.  
  
- No bromeaba (la había escuchado) - le dijo Sirius, serio.  
  
En las mejillas de Lira apareció un ligero rubor. El carácter de Black le fascinaba en todos los aspectos, siempre enmarcando esa sonrisa, pero ahora, viéndolo tan serio la intimidaba un poco y ciertamente lo encontraba mas atractivo (n/a: ¡ay dios mió!, imagínenselo que atractivo a de verse aaaahh... por que no podemos tener uno así --, es que adoro los tipos serios).  
  
Le extendió una mano y volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa dijo...  
  
- Vayámonos, es hora de que disfrutes tu regalo -  
  
Lira se encontraba paralizada como si le hubieran puesto una iguana, mira a Sirius ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿estaría bien?  
  
- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunto Carolina - anda vete con él.  
  
Lily abrió la boca para protestar (n/a: ¬¬ a ti que mas te da) pero Carolina le puso sus manos para que no dijera nada.  
  
- Ve - la volvió alentar - anda.  
  
Lira tomo la mano de Sirius. Se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron del sitio.  
  
- Muy bien señorita Farewell, en este momento me declaro totalmente suyo hasta la media noche. Durante ese lapso podrás disfrutarme y pedirme lo que sea (n/a: mi vida, si fueras mió, no te imaginas que no te dejaría de pedir) - le recito Sirius.  
  
Lira estaba totalmente abochornada, pero lo que le dijo la hizo reír con ganas.  
  
- Eh, no te rías - le dijo Sirius como un niñito apenado - te lo exprese con todo mi corazón - Lira rió mas, Sirius la observo y también se hecho a reír.  
  
Los alumnos que pasaban los miraban con miedo.  
  
- Ya no te burles - le dijo Sirius - dime que quieres hacer primero...  
  
Lira se encogió de hombros.  
  
- No se, que tal si... caminamos - le dijo Lira sin mirarlo - porque no dijiste algo mas inteligente - se dijo Lira.  
  
- Bien - contesto Sirius, la tomo de la mano y caminaron entre las capas de de nieve que se encontraban en el suelo.  
  
Iban muy callados, Lira no lo miraba la verdad no sabia que hacer era... era tan penoso... claro no negaba que le gustaba, pero sentía que darle órdenes era aprovecharse de él (/n/a: -- si pobre... ¬¬ ustedes que le ordenarían ¿eh? piénselo y me cuentan).  
  
- Que no te de pena Farewell - le dijo Sirius como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos - yo me regale s ti porque eso quise - Lira le sonrió.  
  
- Muy bien, primero quiero que ya nos llamemos por nuestros nombres (n/a: por que no se me ocurrió algo mas inteligente ¬¬)- le dijo Lira y él asintió - ahora deja pensar, que te puedo pedir... - se puso una mano en su frente - ... no se lo que sea... ah, ya se diviérteme... quiero pasármela bien...  
  
- ¿Aquí? - pregunto él con las cejas arqueadas.  
  
- Claro, tiene algo de malo - contesto Lira.  
  
- Si tú lo dices - se acerco a su oído y le susurro - conozco un excelente callejón (n/a: ¡YO VOY CONTIGO!) en donde podemos hacerlo...  
  
- ¿Eh? - dijo Lira y se aparto de él - a que te refieres (n/a: por favor no te hagas la santa ¬¬).  
  
-Tú sabes perfectamente a que me refiero... - y le guiño un ojo.  
  
- ¡Sirius! - le grito apenada.  
  
- ¿Qué? - se pregunto, haciéndose el inocente - dijiste que querías pasártela bien... - luego se hecho a reír - jajaja... hubieras visto tu expresión... jajaja... como crees que yo haría algo así (n/a: ejem, ejem, ¬¬ ustedes le creen)... jajaja  
  
Lira totalmente sonrojada, apenada y enojada le dio pequeños golpes al pecho de Sirius (no eran fuertes).  
  
- No te rías, cállate, Sirius... o te despido, se supone que me debes divertir a mi, no a t i - le decía Lira.  
  
- Esta bien... - dijo Sirius, entonces la abrazo y le susurro al oído - pero si quieres... (n/a: ¬¬ que ocurrente es, este tipo no... mmm imagínense si tuviéramos uno así que no, nos dejaría de hacer... ejem, ejem jajaja ahora si me pase, que pena... ¬¬).  
  
- ¡Sirius! - alguien lo interrumpió.  
  
Los dos se separaron y voltearon, a su lado había un grupo de chicas, que imagino que ya adivinaron quienes son... el grupo de desesperadas del club de Sirius.  
  
- Otra vez - dijo Sirius por lo bajo, pero no molesto.  
  
- Es verdad que estas teniendo una cita con ella - le pregunto una chica de una hermosa figura.  
  
- Si, Owen (el apellido de la chica) - contesto Sirius.  
  
- Por que ella, dime ¿te gusta? -  
  
- Me agrada - contesto Sirius - solo estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa.  
  
Lira no decía nada solo observaba.  
  
- Menos mal, por que... - miro de abajo, para arriba a Lira - ...tu siendo un príncipe te mereces una princesa (Lira no es fea nadita, pero siempre hay chicas que salen así), (n/a: ese comentario... bueno no opinare por que tanto tiene algo de cierto como de estúpido...).  
  
- Como tu, ¿no? - le pregunto Sirius con ironía.  
  
- Sí - contesto Owen, Sirius rió - así que - se dirigió a Lira - mas vale que no te le acercas...  
  
Lira la observo y luego con una sonrisa contesto.  
  
- ¿Que tienes miedo que un poco cosa, como me diste a entender, te lo quite? - luego se acerco a Sirius y enredo sus brazos en el cuello de este (n/a: °-° que agallas las de Lira ¿no?, yo no me atrevería... ¬¬ yo le haría otras cosas ejem...)- eso no lo se, pero por hoy es todo mió y podré hacer lo que quiera con el.  
  
Todos la miraron con la boca abierta, incluso Sirius. Lira siempre había sido impredecible, no se dejaba nunca intimidar, apenar ó humillar era fuerte pero, muy tranquila... (n/a: ¿realmente lo era?).  
  
Las chicas enfurecieron y Owen empuño su varita, Sirius tomo a Lira y la arrojo al suelo justo al tiempo que Owen lanzaba un hechizo, luego se incorporaron y Sirius se le llevo corriendo mientras las chicas trataban de darle a Lira.  
  
Sirius sonreía en parte divertido y asombrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras Lira tenia los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, luego salio de su ensimismamiento y se fijo que las locas desesperadas las seguían (n/a: buen apodo no lo creen -, mientras no se trate de nosotras ¿no?)...  
  
- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - le pregunto Lira a Sirius.  
  
- Pues, no puedo pensar con claridad, aun disfruto el momento... cuando me abrazaste y dijiste eso - le contesto.  
  
- Ya no me lo recuerdes que me da pena - le dijo - no se porque lo hice... - esto lo dijo en voz baja.  
  
- Como usted ordene señorita, ya no se lo recordare - le recito Sirius.  
  
Un haz de luz blanca paso por un lado de la oreja de Lira.  
  
- Volvamos al castillo - opino esta.  
  
- Bien, pero esta algo retirado... ¡lo tengo! - exclamo - sígueme conozco un atajo lo descubrimos James y yo, en tercer (n/a: ¬¬ pudo haber sido)... pero no se lo digas a nadie.  
  
- De acuerdo - contesto ella.  
  
Sirius la tomo mas fuertemente de la mano y la atrajo hacia adentro de una tienda. Honeydukes, esta estaba repleta de estudiantes que compraban y probaban las diversas golosinas que tenían.  
  
Sirius junto con Lira se acercaron a un aparador fingiendo que les interesaba comprar golosinas, miro hacia atrás y vio que los empleados estaban muy ocupados atendiendo a los clientes, así que con cautela se dirigieron a la puerta que daba a la bodega de la tienda. Sirius la abrió con sigilo y después de comprobar que no había nadie, entraron por ella. Él la guió hasta una trampilla, que de no haberla levantado, Lira nunca se hubiera percatado de que existía.  
  
- Este camino nos llevara al interior del castillo - le explico Sirius - nos tardaremos mas o menos como una hora, pero llegaremos sanos y salvos.  
  
Bajaron juntos y al cerrar la trampilla se hizo la oscuridad, Lumos dijeron los dos y de la punta de su varita se encendió una luz. (n/a: sorprendente, maravilloso, espectacular... ni yo mismo entiendo por que puse esto ¬¬, así suelo ser).  
  
- Vamos - le dijo Sirius.  
  
- Sí - contesto Lira.  
  
Bajaron por una escalara estrecha, por lo que pudo notar Lira, se trataba de un pasadizo, entonces sintió que algo paso por su lado, ella volteo, pero no era nada.  
  
- Sucede algo - le pregunto Sirius, Lira negó con la cabeza y siguieron caminando - sabes, me siento mal.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - le pregunto Lira, ahora sintió como algo rozo su pie, peor no había nada.  
  
- No me has podido disfrutar - (n/a: para mi que Sirius desea que lo disfrute ¬¬, yo te cumplo tu deseo -)  
  
- Y volvemos a lo mismo - dijo Lira - eso no importa, con haberte preocupado por hacerme sentir feliz, es mas que suficiente... además... - volvió a sentir algo (n/a: ¬¬ Sirius pues que tanto le haces) - ...además me divertí... incluyendo lo de esas locas.  
  
Sirius sonrió.  
  
- Mira ya solo falta pocos escalones, pero aun hay que caminar... - le informo.  
  
Lira no lo escucho, algo tenia en la pierna, apunto con su varita y se encontró con un Gusamoco de aproximadamente veinte centímetros (n/a: que asco, que asco... no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Lira... ejem, ¬¬ tal vez mas adelante, ya verán ) ella grito y empezó a sacudir su pie para quitárselo, al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y se sostuvo de lo primero que encontró...  
  
- Ya se fue - se dijo, miro su pierna y ya no estaba - que alivio.  
  
- Ejem, ejem - se aclaro la garganta Sirius - Lira no conocía esa parte tuya, si querías me lo hubieras dicho y te hubiera dejado...  
  
- ¿Qué? - se pregunto Lira desconcertada, entonces miro de lo que se había sostenido y se puso roja.  
  
En el momento de lo sucedido, Sirius ya había terminado de bajar las escalaras, pero a Lira le faltaban una cuantas, así que al peder el equilibrio se inclino hacia en frente y como estaba Sirius de espaldas se sostuvo de su trasero (n/a: ¬o¬ que suerte la de Lira, jajajaja).  
  
Lira quito las manos, se incorporo (n/a: y aun las tenia ahí vaya, vaya... le gusto y de seguro quiere mas jajaja, quien no ¬¬ aaaah -o-) y abochornada empezó a pedirle disculpas.  
  
- Perdón, perdón, perdón - le decía - fue culpa del Gusamoco (n/a: eh, no le eches la culpa a un pobre gusanito de tus mañas), no fue mi intención (n/a: pero me encanto... ¡gracias gusamoco!).  
  
- Ya cálmate - le dijo Sirius, divertido por su reacción - solo fue un accidente (n/a:... y a mi me encanto mas... jajajaja eso se dirán Sirius y Lira ¬¬).  
  
Después emprendieron de nuevo el camino, de vez en cuando Sirius reía por aquello y Lira solo bajaba la vista, sonrojada.  
  
- Hemos llegado - le dijo Sirius después de un rato mas, señalo hacia unos flancos - tenemos que subir - miro a Lira con una sonrisa - si quieres yo primero para que tengas una excusa mas para agarrarme...  
  
- Cállate - le dijo Lira sonrojada - tu primero, pero solo por que yo llevo falda y no confió en ti... - le contesto sin mirarlo.  
  
- Yo tampoco te tengo confianza - le dijo con una sonrisa (n/a: en serio no se cansara tanto de sonreír ¬¬).  
  
- No estés jugando y apúrate, no dijiste que ibas a hacer lo que te dijera -  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien... era broma - dijo Sirius y empezó a subir.  
  
- Lo se - contesto Lira, había sido muy vergonzoso todo lo que había ocurrido, pero ciertamente divertida (n/a: que va, si te encanto tocarlo ¬¬).  
  
Sirius se detuvo y dando unos golpecitos con su varita y susurrando Dissendi, algo se abrió dejando entrar un poco de luz, Sirius asomo la cabeza y salio, posteriormente, ayudo a Lira a salir.  
  
- La jorobada bruja tuerta - dijo Lira, viendo como esa estatua se cerraba.  
  
- Si - contesto Sirius - pero no le digas a nadie donde se encuentra el pasadizo.  
  
- No te preocupes - le contesto, mientras consultaba su reloj - las 7: 45 p.m.  
  
- Algo tarde, ¿vamos al comedor? - pregunto Sirius.  
  
- Si vamos, me muero de hambre - contesto Lira.  
  
Cuando llegaron, sus amigos ya se encontraban cenando. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y comenzaron a servirse.  
  
- ¿Y exactamente que anduvieron haciendo? - pregunto James, los dos levantaron la mirado y se percataron que todos sus amigos los veían con curiosidad.  
  
- Eso es asunto entre ella y yo - contesto Sirius.  
  
- ¡Ah!, entonces Lira abusaste mucho de mi amigo -  
  
- No, Potter... -  
  
- Dime James - le dijo este.  
  
- ¿Eh?, James como crees -  
  
- No lo niegues Lira - dijo Sirius, tomando su mano y acariciándola - si James, abuso mucho de mí pero me gusto...  
  
- ¡Ah! - exclamo Carolina - y a donde te lo llevaste, a un callejón o a los baños de Myrtle la llorona... ¿eh? cuéntanos.  
  
- ¡No hicimos nada de eso! - grito Lira apenada - Sirius di la verdad.  
  
- Lira tiene razón era broma... jajaja (n/a: ... ¬¬ pero me manoseo en la oscuridad) -  
  
- Aja - dijo James - y desde cuando acá, se llaman por sus nombres.  
  
- Eso no tiene nada de asombroso - dijo Sirius.  
  
- Si tú lo dices - le contesto James con un tono de ironía.  
  
- Déjenlos - tercio Remus, y enmarco una sonrisa - es su privacidad... si hacen cosas o no, es asunto suyo.  
  
Todos rieron y no preguntaron más (n/a: ¬¬ que es lo que imaginaran, mmm en especial Remus siendo un santo... si, y luego).Después se dedicaron a cenar tranquilamente.  
  
A las 10:00 p.m. decidieron que ya era hora de subir a descansar (el ambiente se puso muy bueno en el comedor).  
  
Al entrar a la sala común, vieron que había un gran tumulto, pues al día siguiente comenzaban las vacaciones y se encontraban festejándolo.  
  
- Y bien aun no recibió una orden directa de ti - le dijo Sirius a Lira.  
  
- Me has divertido mucho a pesar... de las cosas que ocurrieron - dijo Lira avergonzada.  
  
- Vamos, lo que sea - le suplico (n/a: ¬¬ realmente quiere que lo manosee).  
  
- Muy bien... este quiere... - se acerco y se lo dijo al oído...  
  
Era cuarto para la medianoche.  
  
- Sí, que descansen - decía Lira.  
  
- Igualmente - gruño Sirius.  
  
- Luego los alcanzamos - dijo Lira a sus amigos, los cuales ya subían a sus dormitorios a descansar - ¿verdad?, Sirius - este solo gruño.  
  
Y dicho esto se marcharon, ahora en la sala común solo quedaban Sirius y Lira, esta última sonreía encantada. Después de cinco minutos dijo...  
  
- Vamos Sirius son te enojes - le decía, el gruño - pues que querías... además eres sumamente inteligente... te falta poco... ves ya terminaste - y rió Lira.  
  
- No le encuentro el chiste - dijo este.  
  
- Sirius, pues que pensabas que te iba a pedir (n/a: ¬¬ se los digo...jijiji) - dijo Lira.  
  
- Pues no se... cualquier cosa, que no fuera terminar tus deberes (n/a: ojajaja, pues que querían son aun mas jóvenes esperan a que estén mas mayorcitos y ya verán...)  
  
- Esta bien, para compensarte, dejare que me pidas cualquier cosa... ah, pero no te excedas - le advirtió Lira.  
  
- ¿En serio? - le pregunto Sirius y Lira asintió - pues... deja y pienso - y miro hacia el techo frotándose la barbilla, entonces un brillo en sus ojos hizo notar que ya lo sabía, se levanto de su silla y con la mano le señalo a Lira que mirara hacia arriba.  
  
- ¿Muérdago? - se pregunto Lira - eso que tiene... ¡Ah! - exclamo - ¿no querrás? ó ¿si? - le pregunto  
  
- Un beso, eso quiero -  
  
Lira brinco sobresaltada de su asiento, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que latía, no tenia escapatoria se lo había prometido... no negaba que la idea le gustaba y en parte lo deseaba, pero...  
  
- D-de acuerdo Sirius - contesto Lira, nerviosa.  
  
Sirius sonrió encantado y se le acerco lentamente, coloco su mano en la mejilla de Lira, esta se sonrojo, peor lo miro directamente a los ojos sin desviar la mirada, todo era perfecto, no había nadie en la sala común, el calido fuego de la chimenea era lo único que alumbraba el lugar, Sirius se acerco lentamente hacia sus labios, Lira inmediatamente reacciono y cerro sus ojos, su respiración era lo único que le indicaba que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de sus labios...  
  
Entonces (n/a: siempre hay un "entonces"¬¬), el reloj comenzó a sonar (n/a: ¬¬ de donde salio ese reloj --¿?) indicando que eran las doce de la noche, Lira se separo de él. (n/a: que mala soy no -jajaja)  
  
- Son las doce, así que ya no tienes que hacerlo - dijo nerviosa.  
  
- Este... - Sirius rió sonrojado - si tienes razón.  
  
Y los dos soltaron una risita nerviosa.  
  
- Bien, será mejor que vayamos a descansar - dijo Lira.  
  
- Tienes razón - dijo Sirius.  
  
- Que la pases bien con tus familiares - (n/a: y si no Sirius vente a mi casa ¬¬ jejeje... lo embriagare para luego... ejem ejem la historia)  
  
Sirius mostró una mueca de resignación y luego sonrió.  
  
- Lo que pase contigo me hará soportarlo - le dijo - además siempre esta la casa de James (n/a: ¬¬ Sirius no mientas, di que es mi casa), cuando quiera salir de la mía.  
  
- Bueno, que descanses - le dijo Lira  
  
Y cada uno se encamino a los escalone que conducían a su dormitorio cuando cada uno entro al suyo se dio un golpe con su mano en la cabeza y se gritaron.  
  
- ¡Idiota! -  
  
Continuara...  
  
Muy bien, a terminado otro capitulo el siguiente no lo tenia planeado pero era necesario no podía dejar de poner a la encantadora familia de Sirius. Así que eso es todo dejen Reviews no sean malas y las que frecuentan mi historia les agradezco que me sigan escribiendo y espero seguirlas viendo por aquí.  
  
Looony Moony: hola me da gusto volverte a ver por aquí, respecto a lo del mail te lo mande pero creo que no te llego por que no recibí respuesta así que mejor te dejo Reviews en tu historia con lo que me pediste al fin y acabo te llegan tu mail. Espero verte por este capitulo.  
  
Sara fénix black: jajaja si tienes razón Sirius es el regalo perfecto y eso de, que si creo que puedes pedir uno para navidad mmm, yo creo que si pero habrá un problema y ese es que santa tendría un gran dolor de cabeza para sortéalo entre todas aquellas que lo pidieron también jajaja (¬¬ creo que no estaría mal sobornar a santa). Lira si que es una chica con suerte y mas en este capitulo no lo crees (ejem... lo que le toco Lira a Sirius también me paso a mi con un muchacho que me gusta jajaa ¬¬... que pena). Dimo como llamarías tu a Sirius eh? cuéntame... jajaja. Y a tu hermana le gusta Quejicus mira no mas, pues que tiene el que no tenga Sirius, que me lo diga jajaja, de seguro a de estar muy feliz no? por que por sus admiradoras Snapy se lavara el cabello (jajajajajja).  
  
Con que mis comentarios la hacen graciosa, la verdad no iba a poner ninguno pero fue un impulso mió me gusta hacer esas cosas y mas por que me lo dijo una amiga jajaja... bueno espero seguir viéndote por mi fic y seguiré leyendo el tuyo que me dijiste.  
  
BarbiLunatica: jajaja con que a Lockhart se parece eh?, no digas eso el no es un estupido presumido este ¬¬ bueno tal vez un poco pero de mayor cambio ya se comporta ¬¬ este con Snape no pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que a mi me encanta y me trae loca aaaaaaah... este ejem ejem de esto no se comenta en un agradecimiento por dejarme Reviews... jajaja gracias por escribirme y espero tu Reviews en este capitulo ya que no nos veremos por un buen tiempo...snif...  
  
Y respecto a lo del beso no es gran cosa pero no e podido encontrar espacio para el en este lo quise meter pero no se.... haber si lo cambio de ultima hora si no hasta el 5° capitulo y ahora lo juro... mi para que me creas lo juro por Sirius y si no lo cumplo beso a Lupin jajajaj ... ¬¬ es broma eh, con Sirius tengo suficiente si te contara... ejem ejem bueno hasta el otro capitulo y recen (tú y Lupin) para que mi tío venga a arreglar mi problema con la PC hasta luego.(¬¬ esta muy largooooo).  
  
Pat-blackin: de nuevo por aquí... me da mucha felicidad. Respecto a lo de Remus yo también ya note que casi no sale y créeme no me pone nada feliz e tratado de que salga mas pero no puedo y dirás entonces por que James sale mas pues, por que es el mejor amigo de mi querido, amado, deseado y encantador Sirius Black jajaja, no la verdad no se por que, tal vez por que me gusta como se pelea con Lily y por eso los pongo pero no te preocupes muy pronto saldrá mas tu Remus (con eso que va a suceder, hasta se enamorara jajaja, ¬¬ este momento de seguro ya están preparando las varitas las enamoradas de Lupin jajaja... pero así es la vida). Y lo de tu fic, ya lo había visto y hasta leído pero, ¿no te deje Reviews?, es que luego nada mas las graba y son tantas que no recuerdo a quien ya le deje Reviews o quien no pero la leeré y te dejare comentarios y respecto a tu Fic con Remus y Hermione si es algo loco pero mientras no sea mi Sirius todo bien... es que lo amo mucho, y si me derrito por él... ahora me toca decirte que no me digas loca ¬¬ ya se que no es de verdad, que es un personaje ficticio pero es tan lindo (malvada Jo ya veras cuando vaya a Inglaterra lo que te haré por habérmelo arrebatado ) y que bueno que te gusta mas Remus si no, también te mataría jajaja, bueno no llegaría a tanto pero si tal vez a los golpes jajaja, ¬¬ estoy loca no prestes atención en fic que largo no mejor ya me callo espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y espero tu Reviews.  
  
Dulce: ¬¬ la única y original señora de Lupin... mira conozco muchas ya, pero no importa así Sirius será solo para mi, y respecto a que deje en paz a Remus como escritora sabes que no puedo hacer eso debo seguir mi historia como la desarrolle además a mi me encanta lo que le va a suceder aunque pobrecito pero ahí estarás para consolarlo jajaja me mataran mas las admirados de Remus o las de Snape, en fin no has mas que decir ya que nos podemos llamar por teléfono, ah mi línea ya no esta ocupada me puedes hablar en las noches.


	5. Navidades en la casa de los Black

> Hola como están pues ahora que les contare, ya no estoy sensible pero ahora estoy con mucho sueño me eh desvelado y mi cuerpo ya no aguanta, en fin.  
  
Siento que este capitulo es un poco diferente a los demás no se porque, pero igualmente me gusto, y por fin a las que me han escrito, para averiguar sobre el beso de Snape, en este capitulo lo sabrán nada especial, solo una ocurrencia que me paso por la cabeza mientras veía Gravitation (serie de anime ¬¬ para quienes la conozcan dirán órale que ve, pero una amiga me tentó, es muy linda). En fin ahí va el quinto capitulo... y por cierto es oficial cada viernes publicare un nuevo capitulo en dado casi sea otro día yo les avisare al igual si no lo llegase a publicar... bien ahora si lean...
> 
> _ NAVIDADES EN LA CASA DE LOS BLACK.  
_
> 
> Sirius Black lo tenía todo era atractivo, inteligente, carismático, tenía unos grandiosos amigos, contaba con un club de admiradoras, incluso pertenecía a la familia de mayor linaje entre los magos, ellos eran lo Black (n/a: no me canso de alabarlo -). Era simplemente perfecto (n/a: claro que si, en todo ¬¬ jeje), pero para él, en toda esa perfección, había un solo problema y esa era su familia.  
  
Sus padres creían que ser un Black te convertía prácticamente en miembro de la realeza, le prestaban mucha importancia a la sangre pura y aborrecían a todos a los que no lo fueran. Precisamente eso era lo que odiaba de ellos, que se sintieran superiores a los demás, pero como Sirius no pensaba como ellos lo criticaban y comparaban constantemente con Regulus, pero a él no le importaba, le daba igual si lo querían o no. Así que pasar las navidades con ellos no lo entusiasmaba mucho.  
  
En aquel momento Sirius se encontraba encerrado en su recamara, estaba acostado en si cama y tenia la vista fija hacia su escritorio...  
  
- ¿Qué hago aquí? - se preguntaba - me siento tan incomodo, yo no pertenezco aquí... porque nací precisamente en esta familia... porque son así... los odio... odio a todos.  
  
Entonces alguien entro a su recamara, Sirius volteo y miro fijamente a un niño de once años.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Regulus? - le pregunto Sirius a su hermano - que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar.  
  
- Nuestro padre quiere hablar contigo - le dijo sin prestar atención a lo que le había dicho - te espera en el salón.  
  
- ¿Para que? -  
  
- Que se yo - y dicho esto salio de la habitación.  
  
Sirius se levanto de la cama y a regañadientes se dirigió al salón. Al llegar ahí toco la puerta y espero respuesta.  
  
- Adelante - respondió una voz grave y fría.  
  
Sirius entro y vio que su padre se encontraba sentado en un sofá leyendo un libro titulado, La nobleza de la naturaleza: una genealogía mágica, al verlo lo cerro y lo dejo a un lado. A pesar de que a su padre ya se le notaban algunas canas, no parecía viejo y ciertamente era muy atractivo (n/a: como se nota que no alaba a su familia de nuevo ¬¬ oigan, de alguna parte debía de haber sacado lo guapo). Miro a su hijo con frialdad.  
  
- Siéntate - le dijo.  
  
- No... gracias, así estoy bien - contesto Sirius tratando de ser educado.  
  
- Como gustes - le dijo su padre, el tono que empleaba notaba una antipatía por su hijo.  
  
- Para que me has llamado padre - pregunto Sirius con desdén.  
  
- Por el tono de voz que utilizas me doy cuenta que no has cambiado -  
  
- La verdad no entiendo que debería cambiar -  
  
Su padre le sonrió y se levanto del sofá.  
  
- Eres arrogante, fuerte y duro - se acerco a su hijo - una de las características de los Black.  
  
- Entonces tendré que írmela quitando - contesto Sirius con ímpetu.  
  
Su padre soltó una risita fría.  
  
- Sirius hijo mió - le dijo y se acerco a la pared que tenia a lado, en ella se encontraba un gran árbol genealógico - mira esto - Sirius volteo a regañadientes - es la historia de los Black, vez como se a extendido por los años, cada uno de ellos ha dejado una huella muy importante en la historia, somos una familia de gran prestigio... - suspiro - deberías sentirte orgulloso de ello... yo no quiero que un hijo mió, sea borrado del árbol - hizo una mueca y señalo una cuantas quemaduras - todos ellos son uno traidores... se mezclaron con los sangre sucia... no merecen llevar el apellido Black... muggles - hizo una mueca.  
  
- ¡Y que tiene de malo! - exploto Sirius.  
  
Su padre se volvió y lo miro fijamente.  
  
- Son una deshonra - contesto su padre.  
  
- ¿Por qué?, sin ellos nos hubiéramos extinguido, gracias a ellos siguen habiendo magos y brujas, son tan buenos como nosotros.  
  
- Entiende hijo - le dijo con gran frialdad y furia su padre - nosotros somos una familia ancestral (n/a: y vamos de nuevo con eso ¬¬), hemos crecido año tras año, venimos de una familia del mejor linaje y de sangre pura que hay, y mezclarnos con la sangre sucia... ciertamente... - hizo una mueca.  
  
- Nunca lo entenderé - dijo Sirius molesto.  
  
- La verdad no se porque insistes querido -  
  
Sirius y su padre voltearon, en la puerta se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio, lo llevaba recogido, se trataba de la madre de Sirius.  
  
- Regulus es mucho mejor que él - entro su madre y lo miro con frialdad - él es la deshonra de la familia, mira nada mas que mezclarse con los sangre sucia... los Potter son también una gran familia de magos pero... - rió - se han mezclado con ellos, son unos traidores... han manchado su reputación (n/a: como que son fastidiosos, mi suegrita es tan encantadora ¿no? ¬¬).  
  
- ¡Que nos hace mejores que ellos! - grito Sirius - ¡porque somos mejores!  
  
- Eres necio - le soltó su padre - porque no eres como Regulus...  
  
Entonces, en buen momento, tocaron el timbre de la casa.  
  
- Han llegado, Sirius, sube y cámbiate rápido - le ordeno su padre - te esperamos en el comedor.  
  
Sirius se tomo su tiempo y al bajar al comedor se dio cuenta que mas gente había llegado. Como era noche buena toda la familia Black se había reunido.  
  
- ¡Siri! - grito alguien y se arrojo a los brazos de Sirius.  
  
- Andrómeda - dijo este sonriendo - me alegro verte.  
  
- ¿Como has estado? - le pregunto y agregando en voz baja le dijo - como te han tratado, te siguen molestando - Sirius asintió.  
  
- Mi madre también, no se porque tiene esa manía de la diferencia de sangre - le dijo Andrómeda enfadada.  
  
- Vengan todos a la mesa, la cena esta lista - llamo a todos el padre de Sirius y fueron a sentarse.  
  
Como ya habíamos dicho, Sirius odia a todos los Black (por sentirse casi dioses), pero la verdad no era del todo cierto, ya que solo había unos cuantos miembros que realmente apreciaba ellos eran, Andrómeda Black su prima favorita y Alphard Black su tío (n/a: por ahora solo son ellos, si a la autora se le ocurren mas, los pondré ¬¬).  
  
La cena trascurrió tranquila, todos conversaban alegremente con las personas que se encontraban cerca a ellos, al terminar todos brindaron, y hubiera sido una noche tranquila para Sirius, pero...  
  
- Hermana, Regulus ya entro al colegio no -  
  
- Así es - dijo orgullosa la madre de Sirius.  
  
- Quedo en Slytherin verdad -  
  
- Por supuesto, estamos orgullosos de él -  
  
- Que bueno al menos tendrás a alguien de quien enorgullecerse -  
  
Sirius miro fijamente a su tía con odio (n/a: no te preocupes amor yo me encargo de ella).  
  
- Yo no diría eso -  
  
Todos voltearon hacia un señor de cabello castaño (era muy joven), él era el tío de Sirius, Alphard.  
  
- Por lo que se es un excelente estudiante nadie lo puede superar, sabe hechizos muy complejos -  
  
- Así es - colabora Andrómeda - los profesores lo dicen, yo lo he visto, las cosas que hace son maravillosas.  
  
- Ciertamente a mi no me parece -  
  
Ahora todas las miradas se volvieron a una chica de larga cabellera negra, Bellatrix Black (n/a: ¬¬ si e de decir una idiota, estupida, traidora, hija de... cálmate, Harry la matara y si no, admiradoras de Sirius nosotras nos encargaremos -) prima de Sirius y hermana de Andrómeda.  
  
- Juntarse con ese sangre mestiza (n/a: admiradoras de Lupin, también se unen... se refiere a Lupin por si no se dieron cuenta) - hizo una mueca.  
  
- Muy cierto - dijo otra mujer - debieron aprobar mi ley para la caza de los muggles, pero no, el ministerio no lo quiso (n/a: - que encantadora es su familia ¬¬).  
  
Y todos empezaron a dar su punto de vista sobre lo que opinaban de los muggle y como extinguirlos. Sirius se levanto de la mesa y como todos estaban absortos en la discusión no le prestaron atención.  
  
Salio del comedor y se dirigió a la cocina. En la chimenea había un frasco con unos polvos brillantes, tomo unos cuantos... (n/a: --¿? y Kreacher, que paso con el, a lo mejor se ahogo en el deposito de agua caliente -, seria un regalo excelente de navidad para Sirius, claro que el no lo sabrá hasta que llegue ese momento ya saben a que me refiero, ¬¬ hay que hacerlo nosotras jajaja... "Kreacher ven, te tengo un regalito jejeje").  
  
- Sirius - alguien lo llamo.  
  
Al escuchar su nombre se volvió y se encontró con su...  
  
- Tío Alphard - dijo Sirius - eres tu, no me asustes... pensé que era mi madre - su tío le sonrió.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas? - le pregunto, pero no molesto.  
  
- Con los Potter -dijo sinceramente.  
  
- Creo que es mejor estar con ellos que con estos locos - le dijo con una risita - anda ve, yo ya sabré que decirle a tus padres -  
  
Sirius le sonrió y se metió a la chimenea.  
  
- Y Sirius - lo llamo su tío - no prestes atención a sus comentarios tu eres mejor que Regulus, incluso mejor que todos ellos juntos -  
  
- Ya lo sabia tío (n/a: no seas vanidoso -) - le contesto con una sonrisa - casa de los Potter - diciendo esto y arrojando los polvos, desapareció entre una cortina de llamas, de color verde esmeralda.  
  
La sensación de viajar con los polvos flu no era nada agradable pues te la pasas dando vueltas y vueltas, pero era la única forma de llegar más rápido. Después de un rato las vueltas cesaron y sus pies tocaron el suelo firme, algo mareado y con cenizas en su ropa salio de la chimenea.  
  
- ¡Sirius! - grito alguien y se lanzo a abrazarlo.  
  
- Vamos, James - dijo Sirius, pues se trataba de él - ya se que no puedes vivir sin mi, pero no es para tanto.  
  
- No Sirius - le dijo James, y se separo de él - tú no vives sin mí.  
  
- Vamos, vamos sabes que me adoras, admítelo (n/a: ¡YO LO ADIMTO! -) -  
  
- Sirius, no te queda bien mentir -  
  
Se miraron fijamente con y una gran sonrisa y se echaron a reír.  
  
- No quiero interrumpir su feliz reunión pero... -  
  
Sirius volteo y se dio cuenta que todos los Potter lo miraban.  
  
- Este... buena noches - se apresuro a decir Sirius - perdón por haber importunado su cena pero...  
  
- Vamos cariño - dijo una señora muy bella, esta era la madre de James - lo sabemos... él es hijo de los Black - les informo a los presentes.  
  
- ¡Ah! - exclamó una mujer - esa familia...  
  
- Entonces, ¿tú eres Sirius Black? - le pregunto un hombre rollizo, Sirius asintió - si, claro comprendo... James nos estaba hablando de ti...  
  
- Estaba seguro que vendrías - dijo un hombre de cabello alborotado, se trataba del padre de James - pero vamos únete a nuestra celebración... olvida a tu familia y no te preocupes, no nos importunas, entre más mejor - y le mostró una sonrisa.  
  
Sirius sonrió y junto con James se fueron a sentar.  
  
Convivir con ellos era totalmente diferente, eran tan carismáticos, alegre y sociables en toda la noche Sirius no dejo de reír, se sentía feliz y cuando llago el fin de la velada se entristeció.  
  
Sirius y James salieron al balcón (n/a: ejem, James que le quieres hacer y Lily ¬¬), la noche era muy helada y Sirius no traía abrigo (n/a: yo te caliento, ¬¬ ejem, ejem concéntrate).  
  
- Mira Sirius - lo llamo James y le indico que mirara hacia arriba de la ventana, Sirius miro y vio que había muérdago (n/a: ¡James Potter! que piensas).  
  
- ¿Qué?, ¿quieres que te bese? - le pregunto Sirius, asustado.  
  
- Pues no estaría mal (n/a: leí bien °-°) -  
  
- Que, quieres imitar a Snapy - y sin contestar los dos se echaron a reír.  
  
_ FLASH BACK   
_  
James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del colegio entonces de la nada alguien lanzo un hechizo, dándole a James. Los pies de este comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente.  
  
- Finite - susurro Sirius y los pies de James dejaron de moverse e inmediatamente voltearon a todos lados para ver quien lo había arrojado, no tardaron mucho tiempo en descubrir al culpable, atrás de ellos había dos chicos, uno de cabello largo grasiento era Snape, el otro, era de una cabellera rubia, muy atractiva y por lo visto mayor que Snape este tenia 13 años y el otro 17 años, el nombre de este Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- Miran a quien tenemos aquí - dijo Sirius - ah, Don todo poderoso y su perro faldero.  
  
- Tus palabras nos tienen sin cuidado - dijo Lucius, arrastrando las palabras.  
  
- Esa expresión tan seria no te va - le dijo James - deberías reírte un poco Rictusempra - le lanzo un hechizo a Lucius, este comenzó a reírse como loco.  
  
Snape dio un paso adelante y levantando su varita dijo...  
  
- Desmaius -  
  
- Impedimenta - dijo James, un escudo repelo el hechizo de Snape.  
  
- Finite - dijo Snape, pero esta vez apuntando a Lucius, este dejo de reír.  
  
Y así una serie de hechizos se comenzaron a lanzar, los que pasaban por ahí se refugiaban pero no se perdían nada de lo sucedido. Entonces tanto Sirius como James lanzaron a la vez un hechizo zancadilla, Lucius y Snape tropezaron, este ultimo cayo hacia atrás pues su compañero se le vino encima y cayendo uno encima del otro y sin poder evitarlo sus labios hicieron contacto.  
  
- Pretrificus totalus - dijo James y los dos se quedaron tiesos como una tabla, uno encima del otro sin haber despegado sus labios.  
  
- Que lindos - dijo James - tu primer beso Snape.  
  
- Esto no le gustara nada a mi prima Narcisa - dijo Sirius.  
  
Y todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse pero no tanto como Sirius y James, que parecía, que les habían echado un hechizo estimulador, pero con ganas.  
  
_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_   
  
- Fue memorable - dijo James.  
  
- Si tienes razón - dijo Sirius, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos de tanto reír - y aunque la profesora McGonagall nos haya castigado...  
  
- Valió la pena - termino la frase James.  
  
- Por cierto ya que hablamos de besos... -  
  
- No te voy a besar James - dijo con rotundidad Sirius.  
  
- No seas tonto, estos labios están reservados para mi querida Lily Evans - dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - pero ya... sabes, te debo una disculpa.  
  
- ¿Disculpa?, ¿por que? - le pregunto Sirius desconcertado.  
  
- Por no haberte ayudado en tu beso -  
  
- ¿Qué beso? - pregunto de inmediato Sirius, sonrojado.  
  
- Tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero -  
  
- No, no se de que hablas - contesto y desvió su mirada.  
  
- Esta bien te haré un poco de memoria... una noche antes de la vacaciones de navidad, en la sala común, se encontraba dos personas paradas, una en frente de la otra, se miraban con pasión y lentamente el chico se acerco a los la...  
  
- ¡Cállate! - le grito Sirius - ¿como me viste? - le pregunto avergonzado.  
  
- Con ayuda de mi capa - contesto James muy sonriente - los iba a empujar, pero no me dio tiempo - observo la expresión de su amigo y continuo - con que Lira Farewell ¡eh!, entre todas las del colegio y la elegiste a ella... pero dime ¿desde cuando te gusta?...  
  
Sirius volvió en si y contesto.  
  
- No me gusta - dijo con sinceridad - ni yo mismo se porque le pedí eso... ni porque, soy así con ella... lo único que se, es que me agrada... mucho... - termino la frece  
  
- Ah, bueno - dijo James - si es así no hay problema... me hubiera sentido muy ofendido, de saber que desde hace tiempo te gustaba y no querías contármelo, después de todo yo te confesé lo que sentía por Lily Evans.  
  
- James - lo interrumpió Sirius - todo el colegio lo sabe.  
  
- ¿Lily Evans? - pregunto una voz femenina.  
  
James y Sirius voltearon, atrás de ellos se encontraban los padres de James.  
  
- ¿Quién es? - pregunto de nuevo su madre.  
  
- Eh... - James se había puesto todo calorado no podía articular palabras.  
  
- Su futura nuerita - contesto Sirius.  
  
- ¡Cállate! - le espetó James, y se balanceo sobre él, para taparle la boca - No le prestes atención mamá - le dijo.  
  
- De acuerdo - contesto esta con una sonrisa.  
  
- Pero invítala un día a esa chica a comer - agrego su padre.  
  
- Este... si... tal vez, algún día - dijo James.  
  
- Bueno mejor entren o se resfriaran, Sirius querido, ¿gustas quedarte el resto de las vacaciones? - le pregunto la señora Potter.  
  
- Por supuesto (n/a: mejor quédate en mi casa)- contesto de inmediato Sirius.  
  
- Muy bien, nosotros hablaremos con tus padres, ahora vayan a descansar, tu dormitorio esta a lado del de James - le informo el señor Potter.  
  
- Gracias - dijo Sirius.  
  
- No hay de que - dijo la señora Potter - anda hijo muéstrale donde dormirá - y dicho esto se marcharon los dos chicos.  
  
- Mira es aquí - le indico James - bueno mañana hablaremos, pues de seguro has tenido un día muy agitado.  
  
- Si, esta bien - contesto Sirius.  
  
- Bueno que descanses... - miro a Sirius con una sonrisa y agrego - vamos ahora te toca a ti desearme lo mismo y que no se te olvide decirme que sueñe con Evans (n/a: porque se habrá enamorado de ella ¿?).  
  
- Que descanses también y que tengas dulces sueños con Evans - le dijo Sirius riendo.  
  
- Gracias eres un excelente amigo - le dijo James mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto - y tu que sueñes con Lira... haber si en tus sueños se hace realidad ese beso - y sin decir mas cerro la puerta de su cuarto.  
  
- James Potter deje que te vea por la mañana (n/a: porque te enojas si o te gusta ¬¬)- dijo enfurecido y totalmente sonrojado, luego el también entro a su habitación.  
  
El lugar era muy acogedor, Sirius se acerco a la cama, en ella se encantaba una pijama, se desvistió (n/a: o yo quiero estar ahí) y se la puso. Luego se metió entre las sabanas (n/a: yo estaré por ahí ¬¬, por que dije eso, será por la falta de sueño jeje, que pena), apago la luz y se quedo contemplando el lugar a oscura. Estaba muy feliz, era verdad que su familia era un horro pero, mientras contara con amigos como James, jamás se sentiría solo, ni triste.  
  
Y así Sirius paso las vacaciones en la casa de los Potter, los padres de Sirius no mostraron objeción en que se quedara con ellos, muy al contrario parecían encantados, pero claro esta que al él no le importaba. Se la pasaba tan bien con los Potter que parecía que el tiempo no existía y cuando se dio cuanta ya era momento de regresar al colegio...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Nada que ver en titulo verdad jajaja, pero fue el mejor que se me ocurrió yo para títulos soy un fracaso me tardo mucho en pensar en ellos.  
  
En fin ya termine otro mas, y por fin Remus saldrá mas (¬¬ o al menos eso imagino), en el siguiente capitulo como añoraba escribirlo espero que quede bien, y una cuantas preguntan **¿Qué piensan de mis comentarios?**,** ¿estar bien que los siga poniendo?** y por ultimo **¿quieren que salga más Remus y Peter o este ultimo les da igual?** espero sus respuestas, ahora no tengo mas que decir, solo a contestar Reviews...  
  
**Lil-Evans:** la primera en leer este capitulo y además es nueva, estoy feliz... bueno en este capitulo te enteraste lo del beso, nada especial pero una ocurrencia de las mías... espero seguirte viendo por aquí y me alegro que te aya gustado, hasta el viernes.  
  
**Barbi Lunática: **otro testamento tuyo jajaja -, no es cierto, me encanta que me escriban cosas largas en fin, por fin regrese al msn que bueno ¿no? pasando a otra cosa... si, quien no desearía que Sirius Black se le regalara aaaaaaah, jajaja y si desafortunadamente me sucedió lo mismo que a Lira, una amiga me empujo perdí el equilibrio y me agarre de las... ya sabes, del chico que me gustaba, que pena pero sabes que contesto ¬¬ que le gusto, que irónico en fin, espero que estés satisfecha por fin puse el beso, y con que no importa que no salga Remus... jejeje ¬¬ lee el siguiente capitulo y te enteraras, en fin creo que es todo, de todas formas seguiremos hablando por el msn bye cuídate,  
  
**Hermy25:** otra persona nueva, estoy contenta espero seguirte viendo por aquí. Con que admiradora de Sirius mmm ¬¬ llegaremos a los golpes, jajaja broma pero esta bien no lo acapare para mi nada mas ( ¬¬ claro si él así lo quiere jejeje) en fin e leído tu fic como me pediste y ya te deje Reviews me gusto por fin Harry tuvo una vida decente y feliz jajaja en fin nos vemos.  
  
**Looony Moony:** de nuevo por aquí, me alegro en fin, que más que decir que espero tu fic con ansias así que por fa continúalo, nos vemos.  
  
**Sara fénix black:** de nuevo por acá me has subido mi ánimo hasta me pondré a llorar, jajaja estoy loca no hagas caso. Si que tiene suerte Lira y si a mi también se mi hizo tonto lo de caminar, pero que querías estaba tan emocionada y apenada que sufrió un shock yo no se que harías si el me pidiera salir y tu ¿que le pedirías? mmm ¬¬, y si, lo del gusamoco me sucedió, una amiga me aventó y me agarre de ahí y aparte fue del chico que me gustaba jajaja que cosas (¬¬ que bueno que el no lee esto) y que esperaba realmente Sirius, el ni siquiera lo sabia, solo sabia que quería estar a su lado, abrazarla que fura suya (en el buen plan ¬¬... como yo tendré la mente jajaja) no lo sabia con certeza, lo de las tareas fue por un comentario de una tía y lo puse jajaja si pobre.  
  
Jajaja tu también te decepcionaste con el beso también mi tía (es que ella es la primera en leer mi fic antes de pasarlo a la PC) jajaja soy mala verdad, pero comprende era muy pronto para el beso, pero no te preocupes que se lo darán a su debido tiempo creo que es todo en fin espero seguir viendo te por aquí nos vemos... y perdón de nuevo por no haber leído tu fic, ¡me encanto! (suelo pedir mucho perdones cuándo cometo algún error)  
  
**Chibi Kinomoto Sakura:** me gusta tu nick no sebes como adoro el nombre de Sakura le pondré así a mi hija (que se aguante si no le gusta jajaja), y otra nueva que alegría, gracias me alegro que te haya gustado y prometo leer tu fic, en fin que más decir espero verte por aquí hasta el viernes bye.  
  
**nui lupin:** y otra mas nueva no sabes como me ponen feliz de ver gente nueva, me alegro que te hayas reído, pensé que no era gracioso y no te preocupes en el siguiente capitulo saldrá más tu Remus y por que odia tanto a James eso lo veras hasta finales de sexto pero bueno, gracias por esa palabras de verdad creo que si me llegaron ya que no podía escribir y cuando leí tu Reviews me salio la inspiración no me quedo tan bien como los otros pero fue de mi agrado, espero seguirte viendo por aquí cuídate y bye.


	6. ¿Mi novia?

> Antes que nada les pido una disculpa, ya que yo prometí que cada viernes iba a publicar un capitulo, también dije que si llegase a suceder algo yo les avisaría y ninguna de las dos cosas las hice, lo que ocurrió fue que cada vez que termino un capitulo, lo llevo para que lo lea mi tía y me digo que tal esta y si debo cambiar algo (caso que a sucedido muy pocas veces), por que lo hago, porque me da pánico que no quede bien y la verdad no estoy segura en fin, es que como se fue de vacaciones, me tomo por imprevisto ya no tuve tiempo de avisarles. El viernes regreso en la noche, así que decidí ir al siguiente temprano para que lo revisara y aquí me ven pasándome todo el día pasándolo a la compu (no me gusta escribir mis historias en al computadora me gusta mas en la libreta), corrigiendo los errores ortográficos y todo eso fue muy pesado pero lo logre... para que los aburro mejor léanlo y me dicen que opinan por favor... -
> 
> ¿Mi novia?...  

> 
> James Potter y Sirius Black son los chicos mas codiciados de todo el colegio pero, eso no significa que sean los únicos, ya que existía otro, Jason McBrain.  
  
Este tipo era alto (no tanto como Sirius), de cabello rubio, ojos azul claro, cursaba quinto año, era cazador y pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor, aparte de todo eso, también era muy lindo, atento e inteligente casi podría competir con James y Sirius (n/a: ¬¬ ya quisieras, Sirius es el mejor o), para todo el caso, era muy deseado.  
  
Últimamente se le veía mucho con Lira y así empezó a correr el rumor - gracias a Bertha Jorkins - de que se gustaban, cosa que al parecer no le hacia gracia a Sirius.  
  
Sirius, James, Remus y Peter se dirigían al aula de Runas Antiguas. Sirius iba enfrente de sus amigos los cuales, venían riéndose, Sirius parecía molesto y caminaba a grandes zancadas.  
  
- Lo bueno es que no te gusta - le dijo James con ironía - sino, imagínate - dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
Sirius se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.  
  
- ¿Te burlas de mi? - le pregunto Sirius con vehemencia.  
  
- Sirius - dijo James con un tono de ofensa - me crees capaz - Sirius no respondió lo vio fijamente - bueno... tal vez un poquito - agrego James.  
  
Sirius se le acerco y comenzó a horcar de manera juguetona, Peter y Remus reían, este ultimo subió su vista y con su mano les indico que vieran hacia el frente, Sirius soltó a James y volteo, su expresión que había sido risueña por un momento cambio a enfadada.  
  
Delante de ello se encontraban Lily, Carolina y Lira pero esta ultima, venia acompañada de Jason McBrain. Él hablaba alegremente con Lira mientras, la otra solo sonreía apenada.  
  
- Sirius, ¿te gusta? -  
  
Sirius volteo para ver quien le había hecho la pregunta, era Remus.  
  
- No - dijo serenamente.  
  
- ¿Entonces? - volvió a preguntar - ¿por que te enfadas tanto?  
  
- Porque... - dudo un momento luego siguió - me cae mal, se pavonea mucho (n/a: como si tu no lo hicieras) y en especial con Lira... hace tres semanas que termino con su novia y ahora anda tras de ella... que se cree... (n/a: no seas llorón mejor di que sientes celos ¬¬, hombres).  
  
- ¡Ah! - exclamó Remus pero no muy convencido.  
  
- Apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde - les informa Peter (n/a: como si te importara rata asquerosa ¬¬).  
  
- Si vamos - contesto Sirius y acelero el paso los demás lo siguieron divertidos.  
  
Cuando Sirius estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Lira este estiro su brazo y lo paso por el cuello de esta, ella volteo lentamente...  
  
- Eres tú - dijo Lira tranquila, aunque con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
- Pues que pensabas, querías que fuera una iguana (n/a: ¡Snape te hablan! - ... ¬¬ no te enojes primita) - le dijo Sirius y comenzó a reírse.  
  
- Ya, no te burles - le dijo mas sonrojada - Sirius - le suplico.  
  
- Ah, como me encanta que digas mi nombre - le dijo Sirius empalagosamente - anda dilo de nuevo.  
  
- Como eres - le dijo Lira divertida.  
  
- ¿Qué? - se quejo Sirius - que no te gusta que sea así - y le guiño un ojo, Lira sonrió ligeramente.  
  
- Y bien, ¿Qué quieres? -  
  
- Pues este... - Sirius trato de pensar algo rápidamente que decir - bueno yo... pues pedirte ayuda.  
  
- ¿Para que? - volvió a preguntar Lira sorprendida.  
  
- Para historia de la magia, sabes que me aburre el profesor Binns y no pongo atención, y como tu, aparte de Remus y Evans, son los únicos que logran tomar apuntes.  
  
- Ah - exclamo Lira - y porque no le pides ayuda a Remus.  
  
- ¿Que? - le espeto Sirius - no quieres estar a mi lado, te prometo que seré un alumno excelente, haré todo lo que me pidas... así que ya sabes - le guiño un ojo - todo lo que quieras.  
  
- No empieces - le espeto Lira sonrojada pero sonreía - esta bien, te ayudare, pero no empieces con tus cositas.  
  
- ¿Cuáles cositas? - le pregunto Sirius (n/a: ¬¬ ejem, si cuales cositas Lira).  
  
- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero - le dijo Lira.  
  
- Ah, esas cositas - dijo Sirius(n/a: que cositas ¿?) - pero bien que te gustan - le dijo con picaría, Lira lo miro molesta - este... bien, nada de mis cositas - agrego Sirius con una sonrisa (n/a: de que hablan ¬¬ que han hecho).  
  
- Es mejor que entremos ya va a comenzar la clase - les informó Remus, que estaba recargado en la pared (n/a: esperando que alguien viniera a pedir sus servicios para la noche, jejeje broma... pensándolo mejor no estaría mal, ¬¬ anden fórmense, para que por fin, tenga trabajo y dinero apiádense de él... y disfrútenlo), observando todo como los demás.  
  
- Si es verdad - exclamo Lily - entremos - y tomando la mano de Remus, se metió al aula (n/a: la primera en poder disfrutarlo o... lastima nos gano jajaja).  
  
- ¡Oye, Evans!, estoy aquí - le reprocho James (n/a: lastima James, ya ves por no haberte puesto en la pared) - ¡tengo sentimientos! - le grito y entro detrás de ella.  
  
- Entramos - le dijo Sirius a Lira y le quito su brazo, ella asintió pero...  
  
- Necesito decirte algo -  
  
Jason la había sostenido de la mano para impedir que entrara, Lira lo miro fijamente y luego volteo a ver a Sirius.  
  
- Ahora voy - le dijo.  
  
Sirius miro a Jason con seriedad, luego asintió y se metió al aula.  
  
Al entrar, Sirius busco a James, al encontrarlo se fue a sentar con este, James se dio cuenta que su amigo venia refunfuñando.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? - le pregunto.  
  
- Nada - le espetó Sirius.  
  
- ¿Y Lira? - volvió a preguntar, pero su pregunta fue contestada, ya que en ese momento Lira entraba a al aula y se dirigió con el profesor.  
  
Sirius la miraba fijamente, esta le estaba pidiendo disculpas al profesor por llegar tarde luego se fue a sentar. Durante toda la clase de vez en cuando Sirius volteaba de soslayo a ver a Lira y por lo que veía parecía muy pensativa, casi no le prestaba atención al profesor y eso que era una de sus clases favoritas y de no haber sido por sus amigas, Lira, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que la clase había terminado.  
  
Todos bajaron al comedor. Sirius se sentó enfrente de Lira, esta tenía los codos recargados en la mesa y con sus manos sostenía su cara, ¿que estaría pensando? (n/a: no pienses mal... creo que yo soy esa).  
  
- Lira - la llamo Sirius pero no hubo respuesta - Lira - volvió a intentar - Lira - dijo otra vez pero con un tono mas fuerte.  
  
Esta, salio de su ensimismamiento y volteo a todos lados para ver quien la había llamado, vio que Sirius la veía fijamente y se sonrojo.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? - le pregunto Sirius - andas muy seria y distraída - Lira rehusó su mirada.  
  
- Nada - contesto rápidamente.  
  
- ¿Estas segura? -  
  
- Si -  
  
- Entonces porque no me miras -  
  
Lira volteo lentamente a verlo... otra vez tenia esa mirada seria que la hacia intimidar. Se para de la silla de un brinco e ignorándolo se dirigió a Remus...  
  
- Remus nos toca Aritmancia nos vemos (n/a: y de nuevo esta excusa ¬¬) - le dijo Lira muy apresurada - yo me adelanto - y dicho esto salio a grandes zancadas del comedor.  
  
- Esto... como... ¡oye! - dijo algo confundido Remus, luego (n/a: empleando esa fuerza oculta... se acerca la luna llena) tomo sus cosas y viendo con desilusión el pastel de chocolate que estaba a punto de comer (n/a: pobrecito --... jajaja soy mal), se fue tras de Lira (n/a: y esta fue la segunda afortunada en contratarlo).  
  
- ¿Qué le paso? (n/a: pues ya le urgía... yo y mis cosas) - pregunto Carolina.  
  
- ¿Qué le hiciste? - le pregunto Lily.  
  
- ¿Yo?, nada - contesto Sirius (n/a: no mientas le estabas tocando la pierna por debajo de la mesa) y miro fijamente el lugar por donde se había ido.  
  
Por fin había llegado el fin de semana, y lo único que pensaban los estudiantes era descansar y relajarse.  
  
Lily, Carolina y Lira iban caminando por los corredores del castillo. Platicaban animadamente pero Lira no, esta, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos,  
  
- Lira - la llamo Lily al notarlo, Lira volvió en si y se volvió hacia ella.  
  
- Eh, ¿Qué decían? - les pregunto.  
  
- ¿Te sucede algo? - le pregunto Carolina.  
  
- No, nada - contesto Lira.  
  
- Estas, muy callada -opino Lily - eso es raro en ti...  
  
- Si - aprobó Carolina - se trata de Black - pregunto con curiosidad.  
  
- Eh...-  
  
Pero, no pudo responder ya que alguien había aparecido enfrente de ellas...  
  
- Me hablaban -  
  
Se trataba de Sirius y sus amigos, Lira al verlo inmediatamente bajo la vista, Sirius lo noto pero no comento nada.  
  
- Evans - la llamo James - con un tono meloso - que coincidencia...  
  
- No empieces Potter - lo interrumpió Lily.  
  
- Ah, todavía que le tomas la mano a Remus te atreves a decirme eso - le dijo James dolido - tengo sentimientos Evans - y dicho esto se recargo en el hombre de Sirius (n/a: por tu bien James Potter mas te vale que no le hagas nada, todavía recuerdo lo del beso ¬¬ mañoso), y fingí estar llorando.  
  
- Ya déjate de esas cosas tontas - le espeto Lily. James se incorporo y se dirigió a ella.  
  
- Pero, te he dicho algo insultante - le pregunto con ofensa James - lo único que hago es expresarte mis mas profundos sentimientos de amor por ti...  
  
- Justamente eso es lo que me molesta - le espetó Lily.  
  
- ¡Ah! - exclamo James - eres tan linda cuando te enojas.  
  
Lily totalmente exasperada dio media vuelta y se marcho.  
  
- ¡Evans! - le grito James - no huyas de mi amor... acéptalo - y salio tras de ella, sus amigos los siguieron.  
  
Entonces Lira se paralizo (n/a: habrá encontrado a Snape... perdón digo una iguana) e inmediatamente sin pensarlo tomo la mano de la persona que tenia mas cerca e hizo que la acorralara contra la pared lo suficientemente para ocultarla. Lugo asomo su cabeza y vio que Jason pasaba de largo, suspiro aliviada.  
  
- Ejem - alguien se aclaro la garganta, Lira levanto la vista y vio que la persona que agarro era Sirius (n/a: tiene mucha suerte no ¬¬ jejeje) - primero lo del baño, luego lo del... ejem... el gusamoco y ahora esto, tanto me deseas.  
  
Lira se separo de él y le enseño la lengua.  
  
- Lo del gusamoco fue un accidente (n/a: no mientas, si lo tenías planeado, yo te vi cuando hacías un trato con el gusanito... ¬¬ y esta tontería de donde la saque... debo de dejar ver anime japonés) - le dijo Lira.  
  
Sirius le sonrió y la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.  
  
- A mi no me importaría - le susurro al oído muy tiernamente (n/a: hay dios si me lo dice a mi ya caía ahí mismo) - si quieres, podemos buscar un lugar para que me disfrutes (n/a: ejem Sirius como que estas muy... caliente no jajaja), (n/SB: ¬¬ tu eres la que me escribe así, yo no tengo culpa), (n/a: tu que haces aquí lárgate, además te pago).  
  
Lira trato de alejarse de él (n/a: pero le tentaba su oferta jajaja), pero la sostenía fuertemente.  
  
- No es eso - le dijo Lira - es que... bueno...  
  
- Por que lo evitas - le dijo Sirius, Lira volteo a verlo asombrado, por haberse dado cuenta - estas evitando a McBrain, ¿Verdad?  
  
Pero no pudo contestar ya que un grito los distrajo era el conserje Filch.  
  
- ¡Ya no hay respeto, primero en lo hacían en los armarios, ahora hasta en medio pasillo se exhiben! -  
  
Sirius tomo a Lira de la mano y se echaron a correr.  
  
- No te has preguntado, que siempre nos ocurre estas cosas cuando estamos juntos - le dijo Sirius a Lira.  
  
- S i ya lo note - contesto esta.  
  
- Que divertido - dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa (n/a: agradéceselo a al autora... ¬¬ yo te diré de que manera jijiji)  
  
Se dirigieron a la sala común al entrar vieron que ahí se encontraban los demás. Lily y James se encontraban peleando como siempre, sus demás amigos se encontraban sentados viendo el espectáculo así que ellos hicieron lo mismo.  
  
- ¿En donde estaban? - pregunto Carolina con una sonrisita.  
  
- Haciendo cositas - contesto Sirius.  
  
Pero Lira no pudo responder ya que James había pronunciado su nombre...  
  
- Porque no eres tan amable como Lira - dijo James - ella me deja llamarla por su nombre.  
  
- Es que ella no te conoce lo molestoso que eres -  
  
- ¿Molestoso?, ¿yo? - le dijo James - si soy un encanto, ninguna chica se resiste a mi.  
  
- Para tu información yo si -  
  
- Vamos, lo tuyo es pena... se que te encanto -  
  
- Potter seguro que piensas bien - le dijo Lily con una sonrisa burlona - tantas caídas de tu escoba, por culpa de esa cabezota que tienes, te han afectado.  
  
- Como quieras - le dijo James - no me obligues a salir con otras Evans.  
  
- ¡Eso me encantaría! - contesto encantada Lily.  
  
- ¡Ah! - exclamo James - luego no llores - se volteo hacia sus compañeros - Lira te gustaría tener una cita conmigo.  
  
Todos lo miraron sorprendidos pero no tanto como Sirius. Lira miro a Jame a los ojos, este le sonreía coquetamente, Lira le sonrió y luego contesto.  
  
- No -  
  
- ¿Eh? - contesto James desconcertado - ¿Por qué?  
  
- Pues... - bajo la mirada sonrojada - ya hay alguien que me gusta.  
  
Lily se burlo de James.  
  
- Si ya veo, todas caen rendidas - le dijo Lily.  
  
- Es que es tu amiga nunca te traicionaría - le contesto tratando de aparentar que no le importaba y se revolvió su cabello.  
  
Y que mas decir de nuevo la pelea se armo.  
  
- Vayámonos - aconsejo Sirius, los demás asintieron y salieron de la sala común (Carolina se quedo para intervenir, por si empeoraba la cosa).  
  
Después de caminar unos segundos en silencio...  
  
- Y bien - dijo Sirius - D- de... ¿de quien estas enamorada? - le pregunto Sirius a Lira pero no la miraba.  
  
- Es secreto - le contesto sonrojada.  
  
- Vamos, no se lo contaremos a nadie - insistió Sirius.  
  
- No quiero - dijo Lira nerviosas pero con firmeza.  
  
- Si no quieres decírnoslo, es por que... se trate de uno de nosotros tres - contesto Sirius ingeniosamente.  
  
Peter volteo ilusionado (n/a: nadie te quiere a ti así que no te hagas ilusiones ¬¬ rata asquerosa), Remus no volteo pero parecía atento a cada palabra y Sirius ahora la veía fijamente.  
  
- ¡Eh! - exclamo.  
  
- Entonces si es uno de nosotros - dijo triunfante Sirius - confianza.  
  
- No - dijo Lira con premura - te equivocas - piensa Lira piensa... no se debe enterar - se decía Lira - me gusta... McBrain, Jason McBrain.  
  
Justo en ese momento, al estar distraída Lira choco con alguien.  
  
- Lo siento - se disculpo Lira y volteo a ver con quien había chocado se trataba de Jason (n/a: que oportuno no ¬¬ jajaja).  
  
- Escuche bien - dijo Jason perplejo, bajo la mirada y la miro a los ojos - ¿te gusto Farewell? - exclamo emocionado.  
  
- Yo... este... eh - no podía articular palabras Lira, se puso muy colorada y Sirius parecía molesto.  
  
- Entonces por eso me evitabas, porque te daba pena... desde que te confesé que me gustabas - le dijo Jason - ahora que estoy seguro de que te gusto... - se arrodillo, tomo la mano a Lira y... - ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Todos los estudiantes que se habían detenido para observar la escena gritaron de emoción. Lira estaba atónita y no se atrevía a voltear, a ver a Sirius, entonces un milagro sucedió.  
  
- ¡No molestes Potter! - se oyó que alguien venia gritando (n/a: creo que ya sabemos quien es no).  
  
Lily se acercaba a ellos junto con Carolina, James la iba persiguiendo, al pasar junto con Lira la tomo de la mano y se la llevo.  
  
- Vayámonos Lira - le dijo.  
  
Lira no contesto, ni siquiera volteo no quería verlo, no podía...  
  
Se metieron al baño de las chicas, Lily como de costumbre empezó a criticar a James pero al ver a Lira tan preocupada, le pregunto que le sucedía ella les contó todo lo ocurrido.  
  
- ¿Qué haré? -les pregunto desesperada - que pensara Sirius - dijo con tristeza.  
  
- No te pongas así - le dijo Lily - si McBrain es mucho mejor partido que Black.  
  
- Lily - la llamo Carolina enojada - cierra la boca (n/a: un golpe duro, ya se lo merecía) - Lily la miraba atónita - solo porque a tu odies a James y Sirius se parezca a él no significa que todos debamos odiarlos, si a Lira le gusta Black respeta sus sentimientos.  
  
Lily guardo silencio pero no se había enojado, estaba apenada. Carolina mientras trataba de consolar a Lira, Lily la observaba.  
  
- Realmente lo quieres tanto - se decía Lily - es hora de enmendar mi error... - se acerco a Lira le dijo - te ayudare.  
  
- ¿Eh? - pregunto desconcertada Lira.  
  
- Déjalo en nuestras manos, verdad Carolina -  
  
- ¿Qué? - dijo sorprendida - este... si claro veras que todo estaré bien.  
  
Lira les sonrió, salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la sala común. Aun no habían ideado un plan pero ya se les ocurriría algo.  
  
En la sala común se encontraban algunos estudiantes que descansaban o bien hacían deberes. Entre ellos se encontraban Sirius y sus amigos, incluyendo a Jason este al ver a Lira se le acerco con una sonrisa y le dijo.  
  
- ¿Y bien? -  
  
- Yo... -  
  
- No puede - se apresuro a contestar Lily.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - pregunto con vehemencia Jason, esto llamo la atención de los presentes.  
  
- Este... por que... -  
  
- Ya tiene novio - dijo Carolina sin pensar.  
  
- ¿Qué? - exclamaron Jason, Lira y Sirius.  
  
- ¿Eso es verdad? - pregunto Jason a Lira.  
  
- Pues... - mira a sus amigas y decidió seguir con la mentira - es que era un secreto.  
  
- ¿Y quien es? - pregunto con desden Jason. - Este yo... -  
  
- Es... - empezó a ayudarla Carolina.  
  
Esta y Lily voltearon a todas lados, entonces la mirada de Lily se poso en Remus, no supo por que, solo lo hizo sin pensar...  
  
- Es...¡Lupin Remus! - grito Lily.  
  
- ¿Eh? - exclamaron desconcertados Carolina, Jason, Peter, Sirius, James. Lira y en especial Remus.  
  
- ¿Es tu novia? - le espetó Sirius.  
  
- ¡MIA! - dijo Remus anonado.  
  
Lily lo miro a los ojos pidiéndole ayuda... el la comprendió y perplejo decidió seguir el juego...  
  
- Este... si - dijo Remus - es mi novia, pero era un secreto.  
  
- ¿Soy tu novia? - pregunto Lira con vehemencia.  
  
Carolina la pisoteo con disimulo.  
  
- Este... digo si, claro, somos novios -  
  
La sala común fue invadida por el silencio. Remus y Lira se miraron (n/a: y de pronto comprendieron que realmente se quería y cupido los flecho... jajaja no es cierto la autora esta loca ni ella entiende por que escribe esto ¬¬), luego esta ultima muy lentamente volteo hacia donde se encontraba Sirius, se miraron solo por unos segundos y luego los dos desviaron la mirada.  
  
- Vaya - dijo James animado - que bien te lo tenías escondido - y le dio una palmada en la espalda de Remus.  
  
Y todos empezaron a felicitar a la pareja, después de un rato Lily, Carolina, Remus y Lira se escabulleron, salieron de la sala y buscaron un aula vacía.  
  
- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? - preguntaron al unísono Remus y Lira.  
  
- Lo sentimos - dijeron las dos - lo hicimos sin pensar (n/a: ¬¬ enserio que no pensaron).  
  
- En fin - dijo Lira molesta.  
  
- Y ahora que haremos - dijo Remus.  
  
- Pues... - dijo Carolina.  
  
- Sigan con el juego por uno días - dijo Lily - nosotras veremos como sacarlos de esto.  
  
- ¿Pero? - dijo Lira - yo...  
  
- Todo estará bien - le dijo Lily con sinceridad - yo te metí en esto y yo te sacare, después... - se acerco a su oído para que solo ella pudiera escuchar - te ayudare para que seas la novia de Black... lo juró por lo mucho que odio a James - Lira sonrió y resignada asintió.  
  
- Yo debería opinar ¿no? - dijo Remus molesto (n/a: la verdad no me lo puedo imaginar así, es que es tan lindo... ¬¬ no se preocupen yo amo a Sirius).  
  
- Lo siento, Lupin te prometo que también enmendare mi error contigo (n/a: te daré una noche como nunca... jajaja) - le dijo Lily - pero ayúdanos.  
  
Remus suspiro, el no era una mala persona (n/a: y tampoco es malo en otras cosas jejeje), pero tener novia le apenaba un poco...  
  
- De acuerdo - contesto resignado - pero que no sean muchos días - Lily asintió.  
  
- Bueno pues ahora - dijo Carolina con una sonrisita - actúen como novios.  
  
Los dos se miraron sonrojados que debían hacer, Remus fue el que hizo el primer movimiento (n/a: ejem, perdón...) le ofreció su brazo y Lira lo tomo (n/SB: que mente has de tener ¬¬), (n/a: te dije que te fueras).  
  
- ¡Ah! - dijo embelesada Carolina - se ven tan lindos - y se hecho a reír, todo el asunto le causaba gracia.  
  
- Pero, ¡nada de besos! - dijeron juntos Lira y Remus.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bien que tal, que cosa, de seguro pensaron que seria novia de Sirius verdad jajaja, en fin (¬¬ es una palabra que suelo usar con frecuencia), me disculpo de nuevo y espero sus Reviews bueno bye y hasta la próxima y el viernes es seguro que publico el otro capitulo, de hecho ya termine el fin del cuarto curso y ya estoy empezando a escribir el quinto en fin, hasta el viernes, es seguro lo juro por Sirius Black (n/SB: si utiliza mi nombre ¬¬)...  
  
**Looony Moony:** bueno no mucho que decir ya que hablamos por el msn en fin espero que te la hayas pasado bien en tu paseo y espero tu Reviews.  
  
**Barbi Lunática:** La verdad ahora no mucho que decirte ya que sabes que en este momento me encontró con mi fic solo te diré que te agradezco tu apoyo sin ti no habría salido de mi pánico para publicarlo gracias amiga espero ver tú comentaría.  
  
**Herm25:** me alegro que te haya encantado y Sirius enamorado jaja si es cosa rara espero verte de nuevo.  
  
**Yuri Kanbara:** muchas gracias por decir que tengo lo que se necesita para ser una escritora me pones muy feliz y gracias por anotarme en tus favoritos y eso de que estoy obsesionada con Sirius bueno... es que es una lindura (n/SB: eso ya lo sabia), te dije que te fueras jajaja en fin nos vemos.  
  
**Mamoru-Asakura-Black:** gracias por tu comentario me haces sentir muy feliz y con ganas de seguir escribiendo espero verte de nuevo por aquí mil gracias.  
  
**Nariko:** Espero que pueda alegrarte las vacaciones y si la verdad la mayoría de las historias de Sirius son Flash así que dije haré uno que no sea peor pensé que no la leería nadie estoy encantada con que te haya gustado y espero seguirte viendo por aquí.  
  
**Sara fénix black:** de nuevo aquí me alegro mucho si a mí también me dio miedo lo del muerdago jajaja pero me pareció chistoso en fin espero que leas este capitulo bye.  
  
**amsp14:** no te preocupes suele pasar en fic que bueno que te guste como pongo a Sirius y que acepte lo que siente por ella... mmm... te recomiendo que leas el siguiente ahí te darás cuenta bueno espero verte bye.  
  
**CandojBlack:** te ha hecho reír mucho vaya jajaja no pensé que causara gracia pero me alegro y ya no seré mala dejare que se besen a su debido tiempo pero ere muy pronto en fin espero verte por aquí bye.  
  
**padoot himura:** gracias por leer el mió y que bueno que te gusto lo del beso de Snape y Lucius me tenia preocupada en fin espero verte en el mió y yo leeré el tuyo bye y gracias.  
  
**nadeshiko lupin:** gracias por leerlo después de tantos sin haberme escrito ¬¬ jajajaj no te preocupes pero haber si te sigues acordando de mi como ahora tienes novio en fic que mas que decir si no hasta luego.  
  
**maxie-chan:** gracias por escribirme y que bueno que te gustaron todos mis capítulos en fin espero verte por aquí de nuevo.


	7. Realmente me enamore de ti

Hola de nuevo, saben los 15 de mi hermana son el sábado (mañana en pocas palabras) y como todos están apurados por acá, por ello se me había olvidado que tenia que publicarlo el viernes, jajaja que cosas conmigo, además como ando muy pero muy feliz estoy algo distraída jajaja no se que me ocurre hace tiempo que no estoy así (mmm ¬¬ esto que escribo se me hace como los comentarios que algunos mangakas ponen en su manga), es pero que esto me haga escribir con mucho animo - bueno que las aburro en fin aquí esta otro capitulo mas...

"_REALMENTE ME ENAMORE DE TI..."_

Parecía todo un sueño un mal sueño o quizás una pesadilla (n/a: andar con Remus una pesadilla... mmm... ustedes lo creen jijiji o). Aunque solo había transcurrido tres días desde lo ocurrido.

¿Cómo?, eso era lo que se preguntaba Lira, ¿Cómo había acabado todo en tal confusión?, ser la novia de Remus. La verdad no era difícil, solo tenían que disimular, estar juntos cuando los veían y pasar el tiempo con él, era divertido pero... había un problema y ese era, Sirius.

- Porque no nombraron a Sirius - les decía Lira a sus amigas en el baño.

- Perdóname - dijo Lily - es que lo vi, e inmediatamente dije su nombre.

- Para colmo Bertha Jorkins esparció mas el rumor - dijo Lira.

- Una chismosa sin remedio - tercio Carolina.

- En fin, que más da - dijo Lira.

Lira al llegar a Hogwarts, a la primera persona que conoció fue a Sirius y habían establecido una amistad (n/a: y una muy buena ;) no lo creen jaja), pero ahora era diferente. Sirius le seguía hablando pero ya no era igual, tal vez porque ahora era novia de uno de sus mejores amigos pero, entonces porque rehuía su mirada era como... si estuviera molesto... pero era tonto pensar eso, ¿Por qué estaría molesto?...

Al llegar al aula de pociones se toparon con el resto de los Gryffindor y también los Slytherin ya que estas dos casas tenían juntas la clase, aunque esta no era realmente la mejor opción.

El profesor Brinnan que la impartía, era detestable y arrogante, adiaba a todos los que no fueran de su casa, ya que el era jefe de la casa de Slytherin y siempre favorecía a los suyos.

En ese momento todos esperaban que la clase comenzara.

- Mira Remus - alguien decía - ahí esta tu novia.

Lira volteo y vio que James empujaba a Remus para que fuera con ella, él apenado se le acerco, Lira trato de no voltear para no ver la expresión de Sirius, pero fue inevitable, este tenía la vista hacia el techo.

- Vaya, vaya - dijo una vos fria, se trataba de Snape - con que te la han quitado Black - le dijo con burla Snape - y uno de tus amigos.

- No metas tu sucia nariz en lo que no te importa - le espeto James.

- Ah, que lindo lo defiendes - dijo Snape - su amistad es enternecedora.

- Realmente no estoy seguro que conozcas el significado de eso - le dijo James - la verdad no se podría llamar amistad lo que tenias con Malfoy pero, espero un momento, pues claro que no era amistad, lo de ustedes era amor - Snape hizo una mueca y James agrego - ¿extrañas sus besitos? (n/a: fue tan memorable jajaja ¬¬ que asco)

Entonces, inmediatamente los dos se lanzaron un hechizo, pero fueron a dar a otras personas, en ese momento la puerta del aula se abrio.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - pregunto el profesor - ah, Potter y Black.

- Yo no hice nada - dijo de inmediato Sirius.

- Si como no, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno -

- El no hizo nada - lo defendio James.

- Mentira - dijo el profesor - es logico que quieres encubrir a tu amigo.

- Pero... -

- Nada de peros, los dos serán castigados y ahora señor Snape lleve a esos dos a la enfermaría y los demás adentro -

Todos obedecieron. Lira y Remus se sentaron juntos, Sirius y James estaban atrás de ellos.

- Muy bien, abran su libro en la pagina 200 ahí están las instrucciones comiencen - les indico el profesor.

A Remus no se le daba bien la clase de pociones (n/a: pero en otras cosas si, yo ya lo fui a contratar jejeje) así que Lira lo ayudaba, atrás de ellos Sirius los veía molesto parecían... parecían una pareja, al pensarlo hizo una mueca, James observaba las expresiones de su amigo pero no comento nada, mientras en la mesa de alado, Lily volteaba a ver a Remus de vez en cuando y al hacerlo parecía triste.

Como de costumbre la clase no había sido nada agradable, pero que mas podían hacer debían soportarla, al finalizar Sirius y James se tuvieron que quedar para discutir su castigo.

Mientras los demás se dirigían a su última clase. Lira y Remus estaban tomados de la manos (n/a: Remus ¬¬ ten cuido, Lira tiene sus mañitas, te puede agarrar algo jeje), este volteo a verla de vez en cuando.

- _Ella es tan... _- se decía Remus - _...linda... _- sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar esto.

Lily también volteaba a verlos, suspiraba y parecía muy deprimida, poco tiempo después Sirius y James los alcanzaron.

- Y ahora, ¿Cuál fue su castigo? - les pregunto Remus.

- Ayudarlo a abastecer sus ingredientes para las pociones - contesto James.

- No esta mal - dijo Peter.

- Si como no - dijo Sirius - conociéndolo nos mandara a desollar unas cuantas criaturas para ello.

- Si, lo creo - lo apoyo James.

Después de esto nadie dijo nada y se fueron en silencio a su clase. Todo trascurrió tranquilo, al terminar la clase los siete se fueron a cenar y por vez primera lo hicieron sin hablar, incluso James no molesto a Lily cosa muy pero muy rara, después se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Remus y Lira se fueron a la biblioteca a terminar sus trabajos de Aritmancia y de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Sirius y James a cumplir su castigo, Lily a dar un paseo y por ultimo Carolina y Peter subieron a la sala común a descansar (n/a: aja ¬¬ ahora se dice eso).

James y Sirius llegaron al despacho del profesor Brinnan, tocaron la puerta y entraron.

- Llegan tarde - les reprimió el profesor - que me podía esperar de ustedes - Sirius y James no respondieron, así que continuo el profesor - ven esas ranas - señalo a unas cuantas del tamaño de un bebe - tendrán que desollarlas, las tripas deben ir en ese frasco, el cerebro en ese otro, a trabajar y cuando regrese espero que hayan terminado - y dicho eso salio de su despacho.

- Te lo dije - dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, era más que obvio -

Los dos comenzaron a hacer la desagradable tarea, James miraba con inquietud a su amigo, Sirius lo percibió pero decidió no preguntar el porque, pero después de unos minutos no lo pudo ignorar mas...

- ¿Qué quieres James? - le pregunto -¿Por qué me miras así?... no me digas que en serio quieres que te bese.

- No seas estúpido - le dijo James enojado - yo creo que eres tu, él que lo desea.

- Créeme amigo, si lo quisiera buscaría a alguien mejor -

- Eso me ofendió - e hizo una actuación dramática.

- Cállate - le dijo y le aventó un poco de cerebro de rana a la cabeza.

- Eh, no me estoy llevando así - se quejo James - arruinas mi cabello.

- Mas de lo que ya esta -

- ¡Eh!, te dejare que me digas cuatro ojos ó enano pero, ¡que insultes mi perfecto peinado! - Sirius no aguanto y comenzó a carcajearse.

- Por eso te quiero amigo - dijo James - porque me encanta que te burles de mí.

- Lo siento - se disculpo Sirius - pero tu... tu perfecto pei... - pero antes de que terminara volvió a ganarle la risa - ¡oye! - se quejo pues James le había arrojado unas cuantas tripas - cuidado, mi cabello si es perfecto, vez como se me acomoda con tanta naturalidad (n/a: no seas vanidoso Sirius pero, así te quiero -) - y vanidosamente se paso una mano por el cabello.

- No seas presumido - le espetó James divertido y comenzaron a arrojarse tripas y cerebro de rana, solo la pelea seso cuando James le pregunto.

- ¿Te gusta Lira? -

Sirius se detuvo al igual que James, Sirius lo medito y luego sonrió.

- Cuantas veces se los diré, no me gusta, solo me agrada -

- Mentira - dijo James y la sonrisa de Sirius se esfumo - Sirius te conozco muy bien al igual que tu a mi, se cuando te inquietas o te molesta algo, y el hecho de que Remus ande con Lira te ha molestado y bastante... - espero a que Sirius dijera algo peor como no sucedió continuo - bueno si dices que no te gusta Lira entonces es porque te gusta Remus (n/a: perfecto para hacer una historia slash... pero no como creen).

- No seas ridículo James - le dijo Sirius muy serio.

- Entonces es por Lira -

- Ya te dije que no -

- Entonces porque te molestas -

Sirius no respondió, la verdad es que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, realmente si lo molestaba, pero porque, no podía gustarle ó... tal vez... no imposible... pero porque seria imposible.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto James - no, mejor dime como describirías a Lira.

Sirius subió la mirada y lo vio fijamente y comenzó a explicarle como la veía.

- Pues ella es... muy tierna, linda, inteligente, graciosa, atrevida (n/a: aun se recuerda lo del gusanito y de todas las demás cosas y de las que no se enteraron también jeje), divertida - James noto que a cada palabra que decía de ella se iluminaba su mirada - enojona, dura, en pocas palabras ella es tan... impredecible... eso es... por eso me gusta - Sirius se quedo sin habla y con una cara de estupido (n/a: sin ofender lo amo demasiado para decirle así, pero se conmociono), que era lo que acaba de decir.

- ¡Te tengo! - grito triunfante James - sabia que eso funcionaria.

Sirius, aun no comprendía porque había dicho eso, ¿por que?, pero decirlo le causo gran alivio... algo que había permanecido dormido, ahora que había despertado lo hacia ver la vida de otra manera... (n/a: que cursi... pero me gusto -).

- Me gusta - volvió a repetir - en serio, si me gusta... como no me di cuenta (n/a: por estu... me reservo mis comentarios).

- ¿Desde cuando? - le pregunto James, Sirius lo miro e hizo memoria.

- Desde que la conocí, me agrado mucho - contesto - ahora que lo pienso, desde que la vi supe que algo me atraía de ella.

- Pues te habrá flechado cupido amigo mió - estas palabras hicieron recordar a Sirius.

- ¡Un momento! - dijo Sirius con vehemencia - ahora que lo recuerdo, algo me pido cuando estaba con ella... (n/a: por favor que cosas dices... jajaja ¬¬ no esta hablando nada de eso... mí imaginación vuela no me culpen).

Flash Back (para quienes no lo recuerden y para complementar la escena)...

Sirius ayudo a Lira a subir su equipaje al tren...

- Muchas gracias, estaba muy pesado - dijo Lira

- No hay de que... ¡ay! - grito Sirius - _que fue eso sentí como si... algo me picara_ (n/a: y de nuevo ahí va mi gran imaginación).

- ¿Qué te paso? - le pregunto Lira preocupada.

- Nada, es solo que sentí... nada olvídalo -le dijo Sirius - _de seguro fue mi imaginación _- se dijo.

Fin del Flash Back (n/a: mis ocurrencias o).

- Tú crees eso - le pregunto James.

- No lo se, peor de serlo, cuando vea a cupido lo estrangulare -

- Vamos será mera coincidencia, pero si lo vez algún día, antes de estrangularlo dile que fleche a Evans para mi - le pidió James y empezó a reírse.

- Eso es lo de menos - dijo Sirius - como no me di cuenta antes... ahora esta con Remus debo hacer algo - luego bajo la mirada entristecido (n/a: que tierno, no me gusta verlo así no me maten por hacerlo sufrir) - pero no puedo hacer nada, él es mi amigo.

- Cálmate Sirius - le dijo James y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda - ya veras que todo saldrá bien... (n/a: y créeme que lo estará jijiji).

- Gracias James - y los dos sonrieron.

- ¡Que es esto! -

Sirius y James voltearon, había llegado el profesor y miraron todo el despacho que estaba cubierto de cerebro y tripas de ranas, Sirius y James rieron y dijeron...

- Nos pasamos - (n/a: ¬¬ ustedes le creen que hayan sido sinceros).

Mientras en la biblioteca sucedía esto...

Remus y Lira habían terminado sus trabajos de Aritmancia y ahora se ocupaban de los de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Les habían mandado una redacción sobre los hombres lobo (n/a: que coincidencia ¬¬).

- Hombres lobos... - decía Lira - son detestables, unos infames, odiosos, sanguinarios, insensibles, inhumanos, brutales...

Remus escucho atentamente cada palabra, realmente eso pensaba de los licántropos, si se enterara que el era eso lo odiaría... entonces oyó a Lira reír volteo y la miro sorprendido.

- Esto es ignorancia - dijo esta.

- ¿No odias a los licántropos? - pregunto Remus.

- Para nada yo los veo como cualquier persona normal - le dijo Lira - son idiotas aquellos que los discriminan, como dije muestran su ignorancia...

Remus estaba asombrado, estaba muy feliz de que no pensara mal de los licántropos.

- Aquí entre nos - le dijo Lira al oído - tengo una amiga y un primo que lo son - le contó.

- ¿En serio? - pregunto Remus.

- Aja - contesto - te lo cuento porque se que tu no se lo contaras a nadie y no los discriminaras.

- No te preocupes puedes confiar en mí - le dijo Remus, Lira le sonrió y este se sonrojo (n/a: aaaaaaah, a que se ve lindisimo, sonrojado)

- No sabes como odio a la gente que discrimina - dijo con odio Lira - eso de la sangre, hombres lobos, las criaturas... como pueden juzgar solo por su apariencia o de donde provengan... sabes a mi no me importaría si la persona que me gustara fuera un licántropo.

El estomago de Remus le dio una sacudida, no le importaba, tal vez... funcionaria su relación.

- ¿_Que relación?_- se dijo Remus - _esto es solo un juego... pero tal vez..._

Después se dedicaron a su trabajo y al terminar se marcharon a descansar.

En otra parte Lily deambulaba por los corredores del castillo, tenia la vista hacia el suelo e iba pensativa.

- _Por que no dije Black_ (n/a: yo te respondo... por idiota -) - se decía Lily -_si Lupin se llegase a enamorar de ella... no digas esas cosas, de todas formas de ser así Lira no le prestaría atención, ella ama mucho a Sirius, pero si se enamora de Lupin _- Lily sacudió su cabeza - imposible - dijo y choco con alguien - lo siento... Severus (n/a: oh si, Severus mi amor jajaja, no me presten atención).

Se trataba de de Snape, este noto que los ojos de Lily estaban llorosos, miro a todos lados y después de cerciorarse que no había nadie dijo...

- ¿Qué te sucede Evans? -

Cuando Lily se entero de que era una bruja se puso muy contenta e inmediatamente quiso ir al callejón Diagon por sus útiles ahí conoció a Snape en _Flourish y Blotts _la librería.

Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba con tanta naturalidad con Snape que inmediatamente se enamoro de Lily, en cambio Lily solo le tomo cariño, peor le tenia confianza.

- Ya te dije que olvides esa pena y me llames Lily - le dijo esta.

- No empieces - le contesto Snape con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas - de acuerdo ¿que te sucede Lily? -

Entonces Lily comenzó a sollozar, Snape se sobresalto, que tenia que hacer, se le acerco y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara.

- Podrías... - empezó a decir Lily - me podrías escuchar... necesito hablar con alguien - Snape asintió. Y se fueron a las afueras del castillo (n/a: si eres inteligente Snape aprovecharas esta oportunidad) (n/SS: bueno eso si la autora lo quiera... mmm ¬¬ mas vale que lo hagas) (n/a: ¬¬ no te conocía así), se sentaron en un banco y...

- Y bien, que es lo que te ocurre - le pregunto Snape.

- Sabes - comenzó a decir Lily - a mi me gusta Lupin Remus.

Snape no se inmuto peor por dentro estaba muy sorprendido.

- Ya comprendo - dijo Snape sereno - es por eso que estas así... vaya amiguita, traicionarte de esa manera...

- Lira no lo sabia - dijo de inmediato Lily - yo tuve la culpa de hecho.

- No te culpes... -

- ¡Es que yo si tuve la culpa! - le grito - lo siento - se disculpo Lily - es que de pensar que se enamore por mi culpa - unas finas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Snape la miro, no le gustaba verla sufrir, le seco las lagrimas y l abrazo (n/SS: te lo agradeceré por siempre -) (n/a: ¬¬ que tipo mas raro).

- Si - contesto Lily.

(n/a: Snape quiere a Lily peor cuando habla con ella debe hacerlo con cuidado ya que como ella es sangre sucia, es raro verla con un Slytherin pues ellos los aborrecen)

Después de esto todos se retiraron a dormir. En el dormitorio de los chicos había dos que aun no podían conciliar el sueño estos era Sirius (n/a: eso es por que yo estoy con el... jajaja que loca estoy) y Remus los cuales estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

Remus estaba acostado de lado mirando hacia la ventana...

- _Tal vez pueda funcionar _- se decía Remus - _no discrimina a los licántropos _- sonrió abiertamente - _ahora que recuerdo Sirius dijo "Si no nos quieres decir, es por que es uno de nosotros" _- esto lo hizo pensar - _y si soy yo... entonces porque puso peros... tal vez le daba pena _- entonces recordó las palabras de Lira - _a mi ni me importaría que mi novio fuera un licántropo"... y si lo sabia... a lo mejor se refería a él ¡Si! _- pensó con felicidad - _eso significaba que no tendríamos que separarnos _- con esta idea se fue quedando poco a poco dormido (n/a: Remus es tan ingenuo) (n/RL: ¬¬ bueno así me pones, te gusta hacernos sufrir a todos) (n/a: ¬¬)

Mientras tanto Sirius miraba el techo de su cama adocelada.

- _Porque no me di cuenta _- pensaba - _era tan claro y ahora esta con Remus le gustara... claro _- se dijo no contesto - se dijo pesadumbre - _cuando le pregunto quien le gustaba no contesto y eso era porque era novia de Remus y como era un secreto peor... él ha sufrido mucho por lo de su enfermedad jamás podría quitársela a Remus._

Y así uno muy contento y el otro triste se fueron quedando dormidos.

Continuara...

Ahora saben porque ese titulo no jajaja mis ocurrencias de nuevo les repito pero no solo por eso significa que ya se aproxime el fin, bueno tal vez el fin del cuarto curso pero aun faltan mas años para que Lira y Sirius hagan sus cositas jajaja en fin ahora los reviews.

**amsp14:** pues si tu fuiste la primera en escribirme me alegro que te haya gustado y si esas dos metieron en un gran problema a Lira pero ya saldrá de el ya veras en el siguiente.

**Nariko:** jajaja si como soy de mala peor entiendo es muy pronto para una relación pero ya la habrá y a pesar de todo seguirá habiendo cositas entre Lira y Sirius.

**padfoot himura:** mmm ¬¬ tienes el apellido de Kenshin te gusta a mi me encanta la serie jajaja, en fin que cosas se me ocurren no, ponerla de novia de Remus pero... mejor sigue leyendo.

**Barbi Lunática:** vaya creo que es el Reviews mas largo que me has mandado peor no hay problema sabes que me encanta que me escribas así jajajaj pobre Remus ojala no lo hayas regañado mucho bueno no te digo mas por que como sabes lo estoy pasando en este momento.

Sara fénix black: si hubiera sido mejor que se quedara callada pero debía hacer esto por debidas razones tanto como lo que sucedió en este capitulo como en el final de mi historia, en fin espero seguir viéndote por aquí. (Y perdón por las semejanzas te juro que yo ya tenia planeado así el capitulo me siento tan mal).

**Milerna:** que bueno que te gustara y gracias por decir que tengo mucha imaginación ojale que te guste este capitulo y no te pierdas el otro que sucederá cosas buenas y más en el quinto curso bye (el gusanito se volverá famoso jijiji).

**Herm25:** jajaja si, esto le dio que pensar a Sirius no lo crees solo falta que sean novios, todo a su debido tiempo en fin nos vemos sen el siguiente.

**Yuri Kanbara:** con que te gusta James y yo que pensé que nadie se fijaba en el jajajaj peor mejor mas Sirius para mí, en fin espero seguirte viendo en mi fic.

**Looony Moony:** me alegro que la hayas leído y ya veremos a quien le pondremos de novia a Remus hasta el próximo.

**SamanthaWoodLupin:** si es raro lo de Lira y Remus pero mejor así Sirius se di cuanta de lo que siente por esta no jajaja en fin no tengo mas que decir si no que espero que lo sigas leyendo nos vemos bye.


	8. El principio y el fin

Y bien aquí estas el ultimo capitulo del cuarto curso, el próximo viernes (eso espero ya que el lunes ya entro al colegio) publicare el primer capitulo del quinto curso.

La verdad, del cuarto curso pensé que iba a ser como cuatro capítulos pero me salio el doble jajaja, ¬¬ y me salio muy largo este ultimo capitulo, en quinto tengo pensado como tres pero puede ser que me salga mas que se yo... en fin los dejo con este capitulo espero Reviews porfa hágame feliz vean que debo volver al colegio bueno ahora a leer...

"_EL PRINCIPIO Y EL FIN" _

__(n/a: no se me ocurrió nada más).

Había transcurrido dos días más. En ese momento los siete se encontraban en la clase de transformaciones...

- Por milésima vez, le pido que me llame Sirius -

- Señor Black ya hemos hablado de eso, así que cierre su boca - le espetó la profesora McGonagall a Sirius.

- Pero porque, déme una razón - le pidió Sirius.

- Yo soy su profesora y usted mi alumno -

- Solo por eso - se quejo Sirius - bueno, eso podría cambiar - y le guiño un ojo.

- ¡Señor Black deje de ser tan descarado o me veré en la necesidad de quitarle puntos! -le grito la profesora.

- De acuerdo, no tiene que gritar, se va a acabar más... -

- ¡Señor Black! -

- Bien, me callo - y se puso las manos en la boca.

Todos reían divertidos, casi siempre en las clases de transformaciones, Sirius molestaba a la profesora para que le llamara por su nombre.

- Señor Black, por una sola vez en mi clase, puede guardar silencio - le dijo la profesora.

- Podría profesora - le dijo Sirius - pero perdería uno de mis encantos.

- ¿Uno de sus encantos? - pregunto la profesora arqueando las cejas.

- Sí - contesto Sirius con firmeza - ser una molestia - dijo con picardía.

Todos de nuevo rieron, incluso la profesora McGonagall mostró una ligera sonrisa, entonces sonó el timbre.

- Muy bien, para el viernes quiero una redacción de un metro sobre el hechizo que acabamos de practicar - dijo la profesora - señorita Farewell, señor Black, y no empiece - le sentencio, al ver que Sirius abría la boca para protestar - podrían recoger los hámster y ponerlos dentro de esa jaula - y salio la profesora del aula.

Los dos se quedaron solos y comenzaron a meter a los hámsteres.

- Ya veo que estos no te dan miedo - le dijo Sirius a Lira.

- ¿Qué?, ah - dijo Lira - no, los hámster no me dan cosa, son tan lindos.

- O sea, que a ti nada mas te gustan las cosas lindas - le dijo Sirius.

- Depende - contesto Lira.

- ¡Ah! - exclamo - entonces yo te gusto - le dijo, Lira volteo a verlo - soy lindo, ¿no lo crees?

Los dos sonrieron divertidos, hacia días que no hablaban así.

- Pues... - dijo Lira recogiendo el último hámster - no te lo diré.

Y salio del aula, Sirius la siguió.

- No seas mala di... ¡ay! - se quejo Sirius.

- Hola Black tenía tantas ganas de verte -

- Owen - dijo Sirius, ya que esta se había colgado de su cuello - ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto.

- Ya te dije - le contesto Owen - verte, quiero estar contigo.

- Será en otra ocasión - dijo Sirius - ahora tengo _cuidado de criaturas mágicas._

- La clase fue cancelada debido a la lluvia - le informo Remus.

Sirius volteo a verlo.

- Es, en serio -

- Si - contesto Remus - nos lo acaban de informar.

- ¡Genial! - grito Owen y soltó a Sirius - podremos estar juntos, que importa si me salto la clase de adivinación.

- Este yo... -

- Vayámonos - dijo Lira, Sirius la volteo a ver, pero esta no lo veía.

- ¡Ah! - exclamo Owen - miren a quien tenemos aquí - dijo con una sonrisita - a la novia de Lupin.

Lupin se sonrojo (n/a: que lindo -), en cambio Lira no se inmuto.

- Pero, que es esto - contesto Owen - separados, si deberían estar juntos.

Entonces Owen se acerco a Remus y lo empujo contra Lira, lo que ocasiono que Remus la acorralara contra la pared (n/a: anda Remus, pon las manos ahí, puedes decir que fue un accidente jeje ¬¬).

- Se ven tan lindos - dijo Owen - me alegro, que hayas entendido que Black no era para ti - lo dijo muy fríamente, luego con una con risa agrego - y que esperas para darle un beso.

Lira y Remus se miraron sonrojados, los presentes se encontraban entusiasmados, pero Sirius se veía molesto.

- Vamos que no les de pena - les insistió Owen.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - le dijo por lo bajo Lira a Remus.

- No lo se - contesto de igual manera Remus.

- Vamos - los volvió a incitar Owen.

- Pues, ya que (n/a: aja, de segura estas bien encantado)- le dijo Remus - hagámoslo.

Remus cerro sus ojos y se acerco lentamente a sus labios, Lira se quedo viéndolo fijamente, por que no venia Filch para interrumpirlos pensó, no tenia opción... cerro los ojos resignada y... (n/a: creo que a muchas les gustaría, que les sucediera eso ¿no? -)

- ¡Ah! - grito Sirius y se acerco a Lira rápidamente, la tomo de la mano y le dijo - me prometiste que me ayudarías con _historia de la magia,_ ya pronto serán los exámenes y aun no me has prestado tus apuntes.

- Esto... si, es verdad - contesto Lira, aliviada.

Y los dos se marcharon, Remus los veía alejándose.

- ¡Nos vemos luego! - le grito Remus - _me hubiera apresurado _- pensó Remus -_ como me hubiera gustado besarla _- Remus se sonrojo, pues nunca había pensado esas cosas - _¿realmente me gustara?_

Mientras, Sirius y Lira se dirigían a la sala común, por los apuntes...

- Muy bien, son estos - le dijo Lira y puso un montón de pergaminos en las manos de Sirius.

- Tantos - dijo Sirius.

- Si, pero esta subrayado lo mas importante (n/a: que eficiente al china ¿no?) -

- Oh, bueno... este Lira me podrías ayudar (n/a: y él lo sabe, claro después del gusanito)-

- Pero si esta ahí todo -

- Bueno si, pero tal vez no entienda algunos puntos y tu podrías explicármelos... ¿o que?, rechazas mi compañía - le dijo ofendido.

- Ahí vamos de nuevo - contesto Lira con una con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?, te molesta -

- La verdad no, me agrada que seas así - le contesto Lira, con ternura - este... - se tapo la boca... - vamos a la biblioteca ahí te explicare lo que no entiendas.

Y salio rápidamente de la sala, Sirius se quedo inmóvil.

- Quizás... - se dijo - no, imposible - y se fue tras ella.

En la biblioteca Lira le iba explicando los puntos que no entendía, de una manera sencilla y resumida... (n/a: ....... que me abre imaginado -)

- Por eso fue la revuelta de los duendes (n/a: tanto lo repetía Harry, que se me quedo grabada como un mensaje subliminal -) - termino diciendo Lira.

- Es muy interesante - le contesto Sirius.

- ¡Aja!, como no, interesante - le dijo con sarcasmo Lira.

- No en serio, tu lo heces de una manera mas divertida (n/a: ooooh una gran revelación), en cambio el profesor Binnis aburre mucho (n/a; ¬¬ como esta eso, eres...), con sus sermones tan monótonos (n/a: aaaah -) - le dijo Sirius.

Los dos se sonrieron, luego Sirius desvaneció su sonrisa y con un tono serio le pregunto.

- ¿Desde cuando andas con Remus? - Lira volteo a verlo, que podía responder.

- Este... desde... hace un mes - contesto Lira.

- Ah, y dime... - Sirius desvió su mirada - lo quieres mucho.

Lira lo miro sorprendida, pues el tono con que lo había dicho, notaba preocupación y tristeza, pero no podía ser...

- Pues yo... - comenzó a articular Lira - pues yo... yo... -

- ¡Sirius! - grito alguien.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamo sobresaltado Sirius, pues alguien lo había agarrado del cuello.

- Owen, eres tú - dijo Sirius con enojo.

- Que bien me conoces - dijo Owen - y bien, te gustaría pasar un buen rato - miro a Lira y agrego - conmigo, si sabrás lo que es pasarla bien.

Lira se levanto de inmediato y sin inmutarse se dirigió a Sirius.

- Bueno me voy para no interrumpir, te dejo mis apuntes por si los necesitas - y dicho esto salio de la biblioteca.

- Que bueno que nos dejo solos - le dijo Owen - al fin comprendió cual era su lugar -

- Y exactamente, cual era - le pregunto Sirius con desden.

- Pues que no se debe meter con los inalcanzables... o sea, tú - le contesto, Sirius la miro con mucha seriedad y enojo - ¡esa expresión me excita!... (n/a: que mujer mas encantadora no ¬¬) - grito Owen.

- Señorita que modales son esos, ¡largo! - les dijo la bibliotecaria - vamos, vamos, a fuera.

Sirius tomo los apuntes de Lira y salieron los dos de la biblioteca.

- Fue divertido ¿verdad? - dijo animada Owen, Sirius solo gruño.

- Debo regresar esto - dijo Sirius y le mostró los apuntes de Lira.

- Te acompaño - dijo rápidamente - no tengo nada que hacer.

Sirius no parecía muy convencido, pero que más podía hacer. Al llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, Sirius le pidió a Owen que se fuera para que no escuchara la contraseña, cosa que acepto encantada. Sirius la dijo y entro, al hacerlo automáticamente busco a Lira, pero no se encontraba, así que subió a su dormitorio y los dejen en su cama.

- Donde se habrá metido - se dijo - de seguro mal interpreto la situación, pero... a ella le gusta Remus, así que no le importaba pero... - suspiro y salio.

Owen al verlo salir se le acerco muy feliz.

- Y bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir? - le pregunto Owen.

Sirius le gruño y sin hacerle casi siguió caminando, Owen lo persiguió, mientras en otra parte...

Lira se había topado con Remus y los dos iban charlando mientras caminaban.

- Si, la profesora Vector cada vez nos deja mas trabajo - decía Lira.

- Es verdad, pero es divertido hacer las tablas de Aritmancia - dijo Remus.

- ¡Si! - contesto Lira con una sonrisa - sabes algo Remus, te debo una disculpa...

- ¿Por que? - pregunto Remus.

- Por tener que soportar ser mi novio -

Remus se detuvo y Lira hizo lo mismo, se miraron a los ojos.

- La verdad... - comenzó a decir Remus - es que no me molesta - al decir esto sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Eres una buena persona - le dijo Lira con una sonrisa.

- Además... - agrego Remus - _debo decírselo _- se decía - _debo decirle que me gusta, para que esto no sea mas una farsa... _- la miro con decisión - me... me gu... -

Entonces un grito hizo que se distrajeran.

- ¡Owen deja de seguirme! -

Se trataba de Sirius, Lira los miro.

- Se que te gusta esto - le dijo Owen - que te persigan, te emociona -entonces quien sabe como, Owen acorralo a Sirius contra la pared, se le acerco, paso su dedo por los labios de Sirius y le dijo - yo se que esto te encanta, no te gustaría probarme.

Lira bajo la vista tenia que ser fuerte (ella no escucho nada de lo que Owen le decía a Sirius, pero verlo así), no podía... no podía llorar... pero lo... había perdido y sin previo aviso salio corriendo, Remus sin pensarlo fue tras ella pero la perdió de vista.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? - se pregunto Remus y miro su reloj - ya va a comenzar la clase de encantamiento, tal vez la vea ahí.

Al entrar al aula la busco pero no la hallo, Sirius también lo había notado pero no comento nada, al terminar la clase se fueron a la siguiente, _historia de la magia, _pero tampoco llego, Sirius estaba muy preocupado, ella nunca se ausentaba en ninguna clase, ¿Qué le sucedería?, volteo hacia la ventana y vio fijamente como caí la lluvia y después de una hora sonó la campana, todos salieron y se fueron al gran comedor para cenar.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Lupin - dijo Remus.

- Evans - dijo Lily.

Estos dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, los dos sonrieron forzadamente y con un gesto de la mano de Remus le indico que ella primero.

- No sabes que paso con Lira - le pregunto Lily, Sirius dejo de cenar y puso mucha atención.

- Te iba a preguntar lo mismo - le contesto Remus.

- Así - dijo Lily - entonces no sabes en donde esta.

- No - contesto Remus - la ultima vez que la vi, fue cuando íbamos caminando por los pasillos... ahora que recuerdo vimos Sirius con Owen, no se que paso pero salio corriendo.

- ¡Ah, si! - exclamaron a la vez Lily y Carolina.

- ¿Y que hacían? - pregunto Carolina.

- Owen acorralo a Sirius contra la pared, quien sabe que tanto se decían - contesto Remus sin tomarle importancia.

- ¡Ah, si! - volvieron a exclamar Lily, Carolina y ahora James también, voltearon a ver a Sirius, pero no contesto nada.

Todos cenaron en silencio, excepto Sirius el cual no probo bocado, estaba pensando en Lira, lo único que quería hacer era volver a la sala común para ver si estaba ahí. Así que cuando terminaron de cenar fue el primero en levantarse e irse a la sala común, pero al llegar noto que no se encontraba. Lily subió a los dormitorios a buscarla pero...

- No esta - les dijo Lily al bajar, y al decir esto no supo porque, solo fue impulso, Sirius salio corriendo de la sala común y la empezó a buscar.

- _¿Dónde estará? _- se pregunto - el castillo es muy grande ¿Dónde podré buscarla?

Entonces se detuvo pues alguien se le había atravesado.

- ¡Estúpido fíjate! - grito Sirius y subió la mirada para verlo, se trataba de... - profesor Dumbledore... esto... lo siento, no fue mi intención - se disculpo.

- No se preocupe señor Black - le dijo Dumbledore - ha de tener una razón muy importante para comportarse así.

- Bueno este... - comenzó a decir - busco a alguien.

- Bueno entonces no lo retengo más, vaya a buscar a esa persona -

- Si - contesto Sirius - y lo siento profesor - agrego pero antes de que volviera a correr Dumbledore lo llamo.

- Y señor Black - Sirius volteo a verlo a los ojos - si fuera esa persona ¿donde estaría?

Sirius no contesto, trataba de buscar la respuesta, entonces recordó algo y salio corriendo hacia las afueras del castillo. La lluvia estaba algo fuerte, pero no le importo se cubrió y se dirigió hacia el lago.

Remus se encontró en la sala común, preocupado por Lira entonces, volteo hacia la ventana y vio a Sirius cuando se dirigía al lago, vio como se metía entre unos arbustos y lo perdió de vista...

Entre tanto, Sirius buscaba entre los arbustos y vio a una persona ahí sentada...

- Lira - dijo Sirius, la persona se exalto y volteo, efectivamente era Lira, la miro a los ojos - estabas llorando, ¿por que?

- Sirius - dijo ella - que haces... ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? - le pregunto.

- En segundo año - le empezó a contar Sirius - le di un puntapié a la señora Norris, Filch comenzó a buscarme y mientras huía me tope contigo, platicamos y sin darme cuenta Filch me atrapo, entonces saliste en mi defensa y el tuvo que dejarme en libertas, aunque no parecía muy contento de ello... luego de eso me comentaste que este era tu lugar favorito para no ser molestada, así que pensé que deberías estar aquí - termino Sirius con una sonrisa.

Lira lo miro asombrada.

- Nos vamos - le dijo Sirius - o te enfermeras - y le ofreció su mano para levantarse, Lira la tomo y salieron de los arbustos, Remus que aun seguía en la ventana los vio.

- Ven o te mojaras mas - le dijo Sirius y extendió su capa para cubrirla.

- Gracias - dijo ella y se le acerco, se sentía tan calido a pesar de la lluvia.

Remus los seguía viendo, entonces lo comprendió, era tan obvio, de quien estaba enamorada era de Sirius, era siempre con el, que habla mas y se llevaban muy bien, por eso había corrido, cuando lo vio con Owen, porque le dolió... se sentía como un tonto ahora que sabia la verdad, como pudo imaginar que él era, pero era hora de hacer algo...

- Evans, Stoker (n/a: es el apellido de Carolina), necesito hablar con ustedes - las llamo Remus.

Mientras Sirius y Lira ya habían entrado al castillo, los dos caminaban muy silenciosos...

- Dime Lira - se animo Sirius a preguntar - ¿por que no asististe a las dos ultimas clases?

- Es que... no tenía ganas - respondió Lira, con la vista hacia abajo.

- Esta bien si quieres no me lo digas - le dijo Sirius con tranquilidad - algún día me lo dirás... - la miro fijamente - que seria estas - le dijo algo mas alegre Sirius - oye que tal si nos vamos a los baños de Myrtle, para calentarnos eh - y le guiño un ojo.

- Ya vas a empezar con tus cositas - le dijo Lira con una sonrisita - siempre eres igual me haces reír mucho.

- Lo se por eso lo hago - le contesto, Lira volteo verlo fijamente, este tenia la vista hacia enfrente - creo que te quedas aquí.

- ¿Eh? - dijo desconcertada y subió la mirada, a un lado del retrato de la señora gorda se encontraba Remus, el cual sonreía, este bajo al encuentro de Lira, mientras Sirius se dirigía al retrato ninguno se dirigió la palabra. Sirius dijo la contraseña y entro.

Remus se acerco a Lira, le mostró una sonrisa forzada y con un movimiento de su varita las ropas de Lira se secaron.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - le pregunto Remus serio.

- S-si - tartamudeo Lira, pues ver a Remus serio la asombraba.

- Sabes hable con Evans y Stoker para terminar con esta farsa - le comento Remus.

- En serio - le dijo de inmediato Lira, Remus asintió - y cual es le plan.

- Este, ya lo sabrás, mañana se llevara a cabo -

- Bien - dijo animada.

- Lira... te puedo preguntar algo -

- ¿Dime? -

- ¿Quién te gusta?, es Sirius ¿verdad? -

Lira lo miro sonrojada y lentamente asintió.

- Lastima... - dijo en voz baja Remus y con tristeza.

- ¿Eh? -

- No me prestes atención, espero que se fije en ti -

- Gracias - dijo abochornada Lira.

- Lira algo mas, ahora que termine todo, si necesitas algo podrás contar conmigo (n/a: me puedes encontrar Marte y viernes en la noche, en mi pared), (n/RL: miércoles dos por uno y precios especiales), (n/a: °-° es enserio). (n/RL: caíste ), (n/a: ¬¬)- le dijo Remus, Lira le sonrió y asintió.

Después se retiraron a dormir... (n/a: su última noche juntos, que la disfruten).

A la mañana siguiente, Lily y Carolina se encontraban en el baño de las chicas arreglándose, con ellas se encontraban otras más, una de ellas salio e inmediatamente Carolina cerró la puerta del baño para que nadie entrara (n/a: pervertidas que le harán a la pobre chica ¬¬).

- Hola Bertha Jorkins, soy Lily Evans - le dijo esta.

- Si te conozco eres la chica por la que esta loco Potter -

Lily hizo una mueca pero debía seguir el plan.

- Necesito que divulgues parte de un rumor -

- ¿Cuál? - pregunto inmediatamente Bertha emocionada.

- Solo una parte - le recalco Carolina.

- Quiero que esparzas por todo el colegio, que el noviazgo de Farewell y Lupin fue una farsa para no ser la novia de McBrain... entendiste -

- Aja - dijo emocionada.

- Y el otro es, que Farewell ama a Black -

- ¡En serio! - grito de alegría Bertha.

- Pero este rumor solo lo debe oír Black - le dijo Carolina.

- Nosotras te diremos como y donde - le dijo Lily.

- Y si se lo cuentas a alguien mas... - le dijo Carolina.

- ...Te las veras con nosotras - termino Lily.

Y las dos la amenazaron con sus varitas.

- De-de acuerdo - contesto temerosa.

- Y créeme Jorkins, si no lo haces como te lo decimos, te acordaras de nosotras - le dijo Lily amenazadoramente, Bertha rió nerviosamente.

Y así en todo el día, Bertha se dedico a esparcir el primer rumor, claro con Lily vigilándola y llegada la noche...

Los chicos se encontraban practicando para convertirse en animagos, en un pasadizo que se encuentra en el cuarto piso, detrás de un espejo...

- Peter eres un estúpido - le decía James - a ese paso nunca nos convertiremos en animagos.

- Es que es muy difícil - se defendió Peter.

- Tú eres el culpable Peter - le dijo Sirius - es que no te esfuerzas lo suficiente.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sirius - dijo James - mira nuestro amigo Remus ahora esta transformado en un hombre lobo, para el es muy doloroso y nos necesita para apoyarlo...

- ¡Ah!, James - dijo con melancolía Sirius - que discurso mas lindo - y se arrojo a abrazarlo.

- Claro, siendo yo lindo, debo decir cosas lindas no - dijo James, Sirius lo soltó.

- Por eso Evans cae rendidita a ti ¿verdad? - le dijo Sirius.

- La pena no la deja, pero soy irresistible, como no me amaría -

- Como digas amigo mió - le contesto Sirius - pero dígame ya saben en que animal les gustaría convertirse, yo creo que seré un Fénix, son elegantes y hermosos.

- Si, como no - se burlo James - yo diría que un perro.

- ¿Por que un perro? - pregunto Sirius.

- Porque los perros son irresistibles para las chicas y tu eres eso para ella -

- Muchas gracias amigo, por decir eso - dijo Sirius sonriente - sabes lo que serias tu amigo.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto con inquietud James.

- Un topo -

- ¿Un topo?, ¿por que un topo? -

- Por lo ciego -

- Jaja, gracias por el comentario, como ya te dije, por eso te quiero amigo, me encanta que te burles de mi -

- Lo siento amigo, pero es un encanto mas de los míos, no querrás que lo pierda ¿verdad? -

- Seria una desgracia - le dijo James con sarcasmo - y tu Peter ¿Qué quieres ser?

- Un hámster o un hurón - le dijo Peter.

- No lo creo amigo - dijo Sirius - no eres tan lindo.

- Que malo eres -

- Era broma Peter - dijo Sirius.

Y todos rieron, entonces James les dijo que guardaran silencio.

- Escucho algo -

Todos se quedaron quietos y escucharon con atención, las voces venían de afuera.

- ¿Qué sucede Bertha? - decía alguien.

- Es la voz de mi Evans - les informo James en un susurro y siguió escuchando.

- Les tengo un chisme buenísimo de su amiga - les dijo Bertha.

- ¿Y cual es? - pregunto con emoción Carolina.

- Pues, ustedes saben que ya acabo el noviazgo de Farewell y Lupin ¿no? -

- Ah, eso, si - respondieron Lira y Carolina.

- Diablos, yo se los quería contar - dijo Bertha molesta.

- La verdad nosotras fuimos las causantes de eso - dijo Carolina.

- Ah, si - dijo entusiasmada Bertha pues se avecinaba un nuevo chisme.

- Es que Lira nos dijo que alguien le gustaba y no quería andar con McBrain, lo malo fue que la escucho decirle que le gustaba él, lo cual fue una mentira... - dijo Lily.

- Y nosotras por ayudarla dijimos que era novia de Lupin- continuo Carolina - pensamos que él era el que le gustaba peor nos equivocamos - dijo con tristeza.

- Entonces no saben quien le gusta a Farewell - dijo Bertha.

- No - dijo Lily - tú si

- Por supuesto, se los digo... -

- Sí - dijeron al unísono Lily y Carolina.

- Pues le gusta... Sirius Black - dijo Bertha.

- ¿En serio? - le pregunto Carolina.

- Muy cierto, la oí decirlo -

- Ahora que lo dices, lo mira con pasión y cariño - dijo Lily - es un idiota Black, pero si lo quieres la apoyare.

- Me alegro que digas eso Lily - le dijo Carolina - pues marchémonos, que es tarde.

- Si - dijeron y se fueron.

- ¿Habrán escuchado? - pregunto Bertha, después de alejarse.

- Pues Lupin nos dijo que lo dijéramos por ahí - dijo Lily - tal vez estaban en un aula.

- Bueno - dijo Bertha.

- Y ya sabes una palabra y... - Lily saco su varita y de ella salieron unas chispas - ...te acordaras de mi.

- S-si - dijo con nervio Bertha.

En el pasadizo...

- Sirius escuchaste - le dijo James - Sirius, Sirius.

Sirius se había quedado inmóvil por lo que acababa de escuchar, realmente le gustaba a Lira, claro Bertha era una chismosa de primera, pero todo la que decía era verdad así que debía ser cierto, sonrió con ganas y abrazo fuertemente a James y Peter,

- Le gusto en serio, le gusto - dijo feliz Sirius.

- Estoy feliz por ti, pero suéltanos nos sacas el aire - le dijo James.

- Debo de ir a verla - dijo Sirius y los soltó - nos vemos luego - y salio inmediatamente, estaba realmente feliz no podía esperar, así que se hacho a correr entonces, choco con alguien - ¡idita que no vez! - dijo enojado - ¡ah!, es usted profesor Dumbledore, lo siento de nuevo (n/a: de nuevo el y de noche mmm ¬¬).

- No se preocupe señor Black, veo que esta muy feliz - le comento Dumbledore.

- ¿Yo?, solo un poco - contesto Sirius.

- Me alegro, muy bien váyase que ya es algo tarde - le dijo Dumbledore y emprendió su camino - y señor Black - se volvió hacia él - ella también estará feliz - y dicho esto se marcho.

- ¿Eh?, como supo... - le quería preguntar Sirius, pero no le respondió pues dio la vuelta en una esquina y se perdió de vista (n/a: claro Dumbledore también trabaja en las esquinas como Lupin) - bueno, da igual - y se hecho a correr.

Al llegar a la sala común, lo primero que hizo fue buscarla pero no la encontró así que desanimado se fue a su dormitorio. En el se quito la ropa y se puso la pijama y cuando se disponía a meterse a la cama, alguien toco la puerta, Sirius extrañado se dirigió a abrirla era...

- Lira - dijo Sirius - vaya, vaya, que atrevida eres, esto es a lo que llaman, encuentros nocturnos - le dijo y le guiño un ojo.

- ¡No! - exclamo Lira totalmente sonrojada - es que te quedaste con mis apuntes de _Historia de la magia._

- Ah, es verdad - dijo Sirius - que buena excusa.

- Ya te dije que no -

- De acuerdo, ahora te los traigo - le dijo y se metió a buscarlas - este... están todos regados - le dijo.

- Te ayudo - le dijo y Lira entro al cuarto, los dos comenzaron a recogerlos.

- _Se lo tengo que decir _- se decía Sirius - _yo puedo._

- Bien son todos - dijo Lira incorporándose.

- Si, creo - dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, si quieres que te los vuelva a prestar me avisas - le dijo Lira - que descanses - y se dispuso a salir.

- Lira - la llamo Sirius - es verdad que solo fue una farsa su noviazgo.

- Si - contesto Lira.

- Lira hay algo que quería decirte - le dijo Sirius - sabes es que tu... bueno, yo quiero... me... me gus...

- ¡Que hacen! - grito alguien.

Este grito los espanto, Lira grito y abrazo a Sirius con fuerza, esto ocasiono que perdieran el equilibrio, Sirius cayo sentado y Lira encima de el.

- Ah, ahora veo que hacen -

- James - dijo Sirius pues se trataba de él.

- Veo que la pasan bien -

- Yo solo vine por mis apuntes - dijo Lira sonrojada.

- Que buena excusa Lira - le dijo James y le guiño un ojo.

- Es la verdad - le dijo Sirius.

- Si ustedes lo dicen pero, yo no veo que se molestan por levantarse - les dijo James con una sonrisita.

Sirius y Lira se miraron e inmediatamente se levantaron.

- Ya tengo lo que quería así que, buenas noches - y salio Lira del dormitorio.

- ¡Espera! - le grito Sirius y salio tras ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto Lira (la había alcanzado en las escaleras).

- Es que yo... quería decirte - el corazón de Sirius latía rápidamente, al igual que el de Lira - que... eres, buena explicando a ver si me sigue ayudando con _Historia de la magia._

- ¡Eh! - dijo desconcertada Lira - de acuerdo y se marcho a su dormitorio - _que tonta soy como me diría eso... _- se decía.

- Mira si eres estúpido -

Sirius volteo y vio que se trataba de James.

- Me puse nervioso - le contesto - pero se lo diré... pero en el otro curso.

- Ya lo veremos - le dijo James.

Después de esto todos de dedicaron a estudiar para los exámenes, todo volvió a ser como antes incluso Remus, aunque seguía enamorado de Lira. La copa de Quidditch la gano Gryffindor al igual que la de la casa y no hay mas que contar, llego el final del cuarto curso, todos empacaban para regresar a sus casas (Sirius no estaba muy contento) para que al regresar todos comenzaran un nuevo curso y con esto muchas travesuras y por que no, quizás una historia de amor

Continuara...

Y bien que tal me salio largo este capitulo jeje, en fin que mas, pues no se he tratado de hacer pequeños los capítulos pero por mas que lo intento no puedo, cuando escribo me salen las palabras y ocurrencias y ya... peor bueno nos vemos hasta el viernes al menos eso espero, en dado caso que no lo publique el viernes, el domingo es seguro que lo haga, ya saben con el regreso al colegio voy a estar apura por eso les pido que me dejen Reviews para animarme siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.... bueno cuídense todos y nos vemos.(n/a: lo publique tempreno ahora jajaja)

**Barbi Lunatica:** pues no sucedió lo que creías, que Sirius iba a luchar por Lira, Remus le dejo ir por lo mucho que la quiere jajaja ¬¬ no vayas a golpear a Remus por esto, en fin ya es tarde así que espero a ver hecho bien las cosas en este capitulo o debí de haberlos dejado mas como novios a no se ya me deprimí -- espero que este bien bueno nos vemos en el msn y déjame tu testamento -.

**Nariko:** pues por fin ya se soluciono por decir así no se si estuvo bien así pero era para pasar a otra parte de mi fic yo hago las cosas medio raro jajaja espero que si te guste por que no se ... bueno espero que la puedas leer nos vemos.

**Looony Moony:** bueno todo se soluciono al menos, esto lo hice para dar un nuevo pasado a la historia en fin nos vemos por el msn.

**Mamoru-Asakura-Black:** que bueno que te guste mi fic y espero que no te haya decepcionado por como acabo, pero aun faltan mas sorpresas y mas de mis ocurrencias te lo juro, esta pareja pasara por mucho jajaja y de todo sucederá, en fin espero tu Reviews.

**Herm25:** de nuevo aquí que alegría de verdad jajaj la verdad si soy mala jeje como soy verdad pero ya se soluciono todo, bueno Remus la sigue queriendo pero da igual ese punto de que este enamorado de Lira es muy importante para cosas del futuro, espero que te guste este capitulo porque estoy muy nerviosa, creo que no lo hice bien en fin nos vemos.

**Yuri Kanbara:** hace tiempo que quería comentarte tu nombre es de la chica que sale en Digimon 3 creo que si yo la veía jajaja ¬¬ nada que ver jajaja, continuo Lily con quien se quedara es obvio que con James pero puedo ponerlo con otro antes de eso la pregunta es con quien jajaja ya veras, espero que sea de agrado este capitulo en fin espero tu Reviews y hasta la próxima.

**amp14:** pues ya se resolvió la cosa y no sufrió mucho, pobre de el también en tu fic se quedo sin amor jajaja ¬¬ que malas somos no? jeje en fin espero ver tu comentario estoy muy nerviosa como ya he dicho anteriormente, en fin nos vemos.

**Sara fénix Black:** si hay similitudes pero no nos copiamos, suele pasar creo que pensamos igual jajaja en fin aquí termina su noviazgo solo lo puse por cierta cosa del final y para que Sirius se diera cuenta puedo a ver sido de mil formas peor esta me fue muy divertida bueno espero con ganas tu comentario pues eres una de las tantas que lee mi historia que no ver tu comentario me pondría muy triste, en fin cuídate y nos vemos.

**Milerna:** jajaja ya se arreglo la cosa, pero no estoy muy seguro, si quedo bien la forma en que lo hice, me alegro verte de nuevo aquí y espero comentario porque necesito opiniones de este aaaaah me desmayare , jajaja nos vemos, tu nick es por Milerna de escaflowne o es tu nombre, muy bonito por cierto, el mió también me gusta ¬¬ y esto que tiene que ver jajaja nos vemos.

**padfoot himura:** si Snape se divirtió mucho y seguirá divertido ya veras jajaja, no me gusta hacerlos sufrir pero soy mala jajaja, pero lo bueno es que ya se arreglo la cosa no estoy súper nerviosa espero tu comentario y ojala le hayas entendido a mi explicación jajaja no soy buena para eso nos vemos.

**Pat-blackin:** bueno ya se adonde mandare a Remus para que lo consuelen jajaja espero que puedas leer este comentario y no te preocupes lo malo es que escribo mucho y me salen muy largos jajaja no puedo hacerlos chicos --, en fin nos vemos cuídate.

**Natalie klartok: **lo siento yo no conozco aun una, pero pienso hacer una de Remus no slash pero en cuanto termine esta, es que si no puedo con una ni otra, me alegro que te haya gustado y para que acabe esta largo yo espero que no pero así como veo jajaja en fin nos vemos.


	9. ¿Me confezare?

Hola de nuevo, como están, pues yo muy apurado pues ya entre a la escuela las vacaciones han terminado... en fin espero poder seguir escribiendo en dado caso que no el motivo es por la escuela, ustedes creen que acabo de entrar el lunes y ya tengo muchos deberes --, pero me di un tiempo para transcribirla en fin, ahora lean...

_"¿ME CONFEZARE?..."_

En los últimos días, habían caído fuertes lluvias, casi no se veía a la gente sin sus paraguas, pero por fortuna aquel día no llovía, aunque el cielo se encontraba nublado y una fría brisa soplaba.

En aquel momento se veía a una familia muy peculiar, ya que los padres llevaban túnicas, el único que no pasaba desapercibido era un chico, al parecer de 15 años, se trataba (n/a: el divino, inigualable, encantador, guapísimo...) Sirius, estos dos meses de vacaciones que habían pasado, la habían puesto mas atractivo (n/a: pues. resulta que quien escribe esta historia es una loca que ama mucho a Sirius, tengo que halagarlo jajaja), su cabello oscuro le había crecido un poco mas y le tapaba los ojos con una elegante naturalidad (n/a: no me demande, pero es que me gusto como J.K. lo describió ahí), había crecido unos cuentos centímetros mas, la verdad es que era difícil describirlo solo con verlo uno diría "que atractivo" (n/a: buenísimo!!!).

- Muy bien - dijo su padre - Regulus, Sirius ustedes primero.

Los dos chicos asintieron y con disimulo se echaron a correr hacia l abarrera mágica que daba paso al expreso de Hogwarts.

Los chicos se quedaron inmóviles ante la gran locomotora de color escarlata, poco después llegaron sus padres.

- Tienes todo Regulus - le pregunto su madre con dulzura.

- Sí - contesto este.

- De todas formas, si se te olvido algo nosotros te lo mandaremos - dijo su padre.

- Si, muchas gracias - contesto Regulus.

- Y no te preocupes por tus calificaciones - le dijo su madre - ya sabemos que no soy buenas, pero eso se debe a que todos los de Hogwarts son unos zopencos, no saben que eres un niño brillante, no te valoran.

- Creo que los zopencos son otros - dijo Sirius, sus padres voltearon a verlo.

- Nunca cambiaras verdad - le espetó su padre - si no tuvieras esas ideas raras y fueras como nosotros serias un digno Black...

- No tengo deseos de pelear así que adiós - y sin escuchar las protestas de sus padres se marcho a buscar a su amigos, pero no fue muy difícil...

- Sirius, Sirius - alguien lo llamaba.

Dentro del tren por una ventanilla, le saludaba James, Sirius le sonrió y se apresuro a reunirse con el.

Busco el compartimiento y entro. James seguía igual solo había crecido muy pocos centímetros seguía ciego (n/a: jaja perdóname James es la verdad) y su cabello como siempre era un desastre.

- Dime. ¿Cómo te fue con tu familia? - le pregunto James.

- Pues como siempre - le contesto Sirius, mientras acomodaba su equipaje - ya no los aguanto, te juro que un día de estas me iré de la casa para siempre.

- Vamos Sirius animo, no dejes que te depriman, sabes que siempre me tendrás a mi -

- Gracias James -

- Ya dejémonos de cursilerías y salgamos a buscar a los demás - propuso James, Sirius asintió.

Al abrir la puerta del compartimiento James choco con alguien, haciéndolo caer.

- Esto... lo siento - dijo James.

- No fue mi culpa - dijo la persona.

- Déjame y te ayudo - le dijo James y le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

- Muy amable - dijo la persona, tomo su mano y James la ayudo a incorporarse, los dos se miraron a los ojos y...

- ¡Evans! - exclamo con alegría James.

- Potter - exclamo Lily con odio.

- Te cortaste el cabello - le dijo James.

Y en efecto así era, Lily siempre había traído el cabello largo, pero se lo había cortado hasta el hombro.

- Te ves muy linda - agrego James.

- Viniendo de ti es un insulto - le espeto Lily.

- Que mala eres Evans - le dijo James con un puchero - no ves que el destino quieres que estemos juntos.

- No digas tonterías - le dijo Lily - y suelta mi mano.

- No quiero - le dijo James con una sonrisa, la atrajo hacia él y muy dulcemente le beso la mano.

- ¡Ahhh! - grito Lily y con un movimiento brusco, se alejo de él - ¡TE ODIO JAMES POTTER!

- Ah - dijo embelesado - si me odias tanto eso significara que me amaras demasiado... - y haciéndole ojitos agrego - ódiame mas mi vida - y le mando un beso.

Lily no le contesto, dio media vuelta y se alejo totalmente enfurecida y como es obvio James la persiguió, mientras Sirius sonreía divertido, suspiro, salio del tren y comenzó a buscar a sus demás amigos, pero realmente a quien buscaba era a otra persona aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo (n/a: dígame de verdad creen que alguna vez Sirius haya sentido pena ¬¬).

Ya lo había decidido, se le declararía, aunque le daban nervios y la verdad es que no sabia porque, si él nunca había sido así. Busco entre la multitud, entonces su mirada se detuvo en una chica que estaba de espaldas, se veía muy linda al menos eso pensó Sirius, no podía quitarle la vista de encima (n/a: no traiciones a Lira -) no sabia el porque, no podía ser Lira, ya que esta tenia el cabello corto y aquella chica lo tenia largo le llegaba hasta la cintura (n/a: ¬¬ no se la imaginen cono a esa tonta, llorona e inmadura de Cho Chan, pido una disculpa si a alguien le cae bien, ¬¬ existirá alguien), una ligera ráfaga de viento soplo, haciendo que algunos de sus cabellos se levantaran con ligereza, y sin previo aviso la chica volteo, Sirius no pudo evitar sonrojarse, los dos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos (n/a:-apoco no parece película de amor jajaja o tal vez no ¬¬ y exagero yo jajaja), luego la chica le sonrió y se le acerco, al estar frente a él, se di cuenta este, de que se trataba de Lira (n/a: ¬¬ creían que era otra persona, espero que no).

Había crecido algo pero Sirius seguía siendo más alto (n/a: ¬¬ cuando se besen, tendré que buscarle un banquito a Lira para que lo alcance jeje), también había cambiado se veía mas... mas hermosa pensó y se sonrojo (n/a: ¬¬ que morbosidades estarás pensado), (n/SB: ¬¬ ejem, esa eres tú, yo tengo mi mente limpia), (n/a: sigamos con la historia), (n/a: anda cambia de tema ¬¬).

- No te había reconocido - le dijo Lira - has crecido mucho.

- Yo tampoco te había reconocido - le dijo Sirius - fue por tu cabello, dime como es posible que te haya crecido tanto en dos meses.

- Pues la verdad - le contó Lira - en nuestra familia es muy raro que nos crezca el cabello tan largo.

- Es como James - le contó - en su familia los varones siempre salen con el cabello alborotado.

- Lo bueno es que en la mía no - le dijo con una risita - y como te decía, como no nos crece, utilice una poción y listo...

- Oh, la verdad te ves muy linda - le dijo Sirius.

- Gracias - dijo Lira sonrojada.

- ¡Ah! - exclamo alguien - se ven tan lindos.

Los dos voltearon, se trataba de James con él venían Peter y Remus el cual sonreía, pero parecía forzadamente.

- No molestes - le dijo Sirius.

- De acuerdo amigo, pero no te pongas rojo - le dijo James, Sirius tenia ganas de matarlo pero decidió no hacerlo, luego Lira se acerco a Remus.

- ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones? - le pregunto.

- Muy bien - dijo tímidamente - y tu.

- También -

- Aquí estas - dijo alguien, todos voltearon, era Carolina - te hemos buscado, ¡Lily esta aquí! - le grito.

- Con razón no t encontrábamos - le dijo Lily, una vez que se le acerco - te has dejado crecer el cabello, te ves bien - luego volteo a ver a Remus, ¿Cómo estas? - le pregunto Lily con una dulce sonrisa (n/a: ¬¬ algo quiere, de seguro este año abusara de él, recuerda Lily, los miércoles es dos por uno y hay precios especiales).

- Algo cansado (n/a: de tanto trabajar en las esquinas de mi casa... broma eh!, no ve vayan a matar, sus admiradoras por decir esto), solamente - contesto Remus, Lily le sonrió a un mas y luego se dirigió a sus amigas.

- Subamos al tren, que ya faltan poco para irnos - las chicas asintieron y subieron.

- Oye Sirius - lo llamo James.

- Dime -

- ¿Se lo dirás? -

- Sí - le dijo con seguridad.

- Te le declararas a Lira - le pregunto Remus, Sirius asintió.

- Estas segura que te ganaran los nervios - le dijo James.

- Si eso sucede - dijo Remus - nosotros estaremos ahí para que no huya (n/a: --eres tan noble Remus... ven para acá, aquí te consuelo), (n/RL: no me da pena), (n/a: ¬¬ eh?).

- Bien dicho - lo apoyo James y sonó el silbato del tren - subamos - y así lo hicieron.

Todos se sentaron acepto Sirius...

- Debo decírselo ahora - dijo Sirius - mi confianza esta al cien por ciento.

- Hay que aprovechare eso - dijo James.

- ¿Pero en donde t ele confesaras? - le pregunto Remus.

- Llévatela al baño - propuso James.

- Como se te ocurre - le dijo enojado Sirius.

- Que tal si las sacamos de su compartimento, con una excusa, luego Sirius la toma y se la mete al compartimento, mientras las otras salen - propuso Peter.

Todos la miraron con l aboca abierta, lo que hizo que Peter se sonrojara, luego se echaron a reír, lo que provoco que se sonrojara aun mas.

- Yo solo decía - dijo apenado Peter.

- Si es una buena idea - dijo Remus.

- Pero viniendo de ti, es gracioso - dijo Sirius.

- Las vacaciones te hicieron inteligente - dijo James, y de nuevo se echaron a reír más.

- Ya no se burlen - les dijo Peter.

- De acuerdo - dijo Sirius - pero cual va a ser la excusa - todos guardaron silencio y pensaron, entonces el tren dio un salto leve.

- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunto James.

- Problemas en la vía del tren - dijo Remus.

- Sigamos pensando - dijo Sirius, entonces dio otro respingo mas leve.

- Ya se - dijo Peter - que tal si les comentamos lo de estas sacudidas del tren y les sugerimos ir con maquinista para ver que sucede.

Los chicos lo miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

- Ya dejen de hacer eso - les dijo enfadado Peter.

- Es que es gracioso oírte decir cosas ingeniosas - le dijo James.

- Con un poco de suerte este año podremos convertidos en animagos - le dijo Sirius.

- Que malos son - les dijo Peter.

- Ya sabes como son... bueno, yo no podré ayudarlos - les dijo Remus con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Por que? - quiso saber Sirius.

- Bueno es que... - Remus se sonrojo y saco una insignia de su túnica.

- ¡¡TE NOMBRARON PREFECTO, REMUS!! - exclamo Sirius y James.

- Si - dijo apenado Remus- debo ir al vagón de los prefectos - entonces Sirius y James comenzaron a reírse - que malos son.

- Lo sentimos Remus... - dijo Sirius.

- Pero ya sabes que pensamos de ellos - agrego James.

- Así que si te enseramos en un armario... -

- No te quejes -

-¿Realmente lo harían? (n/a: no te preocupes Remus de ser así, yo estaré ahí contigo para ayudarte a ciertas cositas) - pregunto Remus.

- Tal vez - dijo Sirius - pero bueno, no te cuesta nada con solo ir y ayudarnos, luego te podrás marchar.

- De acuerdo - dijo Remus

Los cuatro chicos salieron...

- Y bien - dijo Sirius - en cual de todos estarán (otro leve respingo dio el tren).

- Déjenmelo a mi - dijo James en un tono orgulloso - tengo un detector que me ayuda a localizar a Evans.

- En serio, que la sacudas de tu escoba te han afectado - le dijo Sirius.

- Tu calla y observa - le dijo James, cerro los ojos y después de un rato dijo - es en este... - y los señalo el compartimento que estaba frente a ellos.

- Veamos - dijo Remus y lo abrió - si están aquí - dijo en vos baja que solo lo escucharan sus amigos.

- Eres asombroso amigo - le dijo Sirius.

- Ya lo sabia - contesto James con arrogancia.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo? - les pregunto Lily.

- Esto... ustedes sintieron esa sacudida que dio le tren - dijo Remus.

- Si - contestaron las tres.

- Porque no vamos con el conductor para ver la causa de ellos - dijo Sirius.

- Vayan ustedes - dijo Lily.

- No seas, mala Evans - le dijo James.

Los dos se miraron y no supo porque, pero Lily noto algo en la mirada de James que la hizo aceptar.

- De acuerdo - dijo Lily - vayamos chicas.

Las tres se levantaron y salieron.

- Bien, vamos - dijo Remus.

Todos se encaminaron, pero antes de que Lira los siguiera, Sirius la tomo de la mano y la metió al compartimento.

- ¿Por que hicieron esto? - les pregunto Lily.

- Creo que sabes muy bien que a Lira le gusta Sirius ¿no? - le dijo James.

- Así es - contesto Lily.

- Pues a Sirius también le gusta -

- En serio - dijo emocionada Carolina.

- Aja - dijo James - y se le quiere declarar.

- Que bueno - dijeron al unísono Lily y Carolina.

- Bueno nos vemos - dijo Remus - debería ir al vagón de los prefectos.

- Es verdad - dijo Lily - yo también debo ir.

- Te nombraron prefecta Evans - pregunto James.

- Sí - contesto cortantemente.

- Eres sorprendente - le dijo James - nuestros hijos estarán orgullazos de ti.

- Vamos Lupin - le dijo Lily sin hacerle caso a James.

- Si, vayámonos - le apoyo Remus y se marcharon.

Carolina miro fijamente a Lupin, mientras se marchaban. Mientras tanto en el compartimento...

- ¿Este que quieres Sirius?, ¿por que hiciste esto? - le pregunto Lira - no me digas que...

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Sirius.

- Me quieres hacer cositas, aun soy muy joven para esto - dijo Lira.

- ¡No es eso! - dijo avergonzado Sirius - solo quiero hablar contigo - le dijo y volteo a verla directamente a los ojos, otra vez tenia esa seriedad que lo hacia ver tan atractivo - Lira veras yo... yo...

- Quieres que te ayude con alguna materia - le dijo Lira.

- Nooo - dijo Sirius - lo estas arruinando.

- ¿Qué estoy arruinando? -

- Una declaración -

- Te la vas a declarar a alguien ¿quieres mi ayuda? - le dijo Lira.

- No, no es eso - dijo molesto Sirius y el tren dio una sacudida un poco mas fuerte - Lira quieres ser mi...

Entonces (n/a: ahí voy de nuevo), el tren dio un respingo más fuerte lo que provoco que Sirius y Lira se cayeran, Lira quedo medio sentada, mientras Sirius le cayo encima poniendo una mano en un pecho de Lira sin querer y esta quedo sosteniéndose de su trasero (n/a; --es vergonzoso escribir esto), Sirius se incorporo de inmediato.

- Lo siento - dijo nervioso y exaltado - no fue mi intención (n/a: aja ¬¬).

- No te preocupes - le dijo Lira totalmente sonrojada mientras se incorporaba.

Y de nuevo dio otro respingo, ahora Sirius cayó sentado y Lira fue a caer enfrente de él, poniéndole sus pechos en la cara, peor ninguno tuvo tiempo de protestar pues una vez mas se sacudí el tren, Sirius cayo acostado en el asiento y Lira encima de él, pero ya no les importo nada, sus labios se encontraban a pocos centímetro... besarse o no besarse ese era el dilema, sentían la calida respiración del otro, entonces el compartimento se abrió.

- Se encuentran bien - se trataba de James - oh, ya veo que si.

Lira y Sirius se miraron y se sonrojaron pues la posición en la estaban era vergonzosa, pues Lira se había incorporado para ver quien era, pero no del todo ya que estaba sentado en las piernas de Sirius y este seguía costado (n/a: eso insinúa mucho ¬¬).

Inmediatamente Lira se levanto y Sirius también.

- No es lo que piensan - se apresuro a decir Lira.

- Fue por la sacudida del tren - dijo Sirius.

Y adivinen que, otra vez dio un respingo mas violento, Lira para no caer se tomo de la corbata de Sirius y como la sacudida fue violenta lo jalo hacia atrás haciéndolo caer encima de ella, y por desgracias Lira sintió ejem... ustedes sabes que de Sirius (n/a: ¬¬ ejem, la varita de Sirius, esto sonó vulgar --).

Lira se sonrojo al máximo...

- Aja, échele la culpa al tren de sus indecencias - le dijo James.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunto Lily que había regresado - Li... Li... Lira que haces.

- Se estaban divirtiendo - dijo James - que tal si vamos al otro compartimento Evans, a hacer lo mismo - y le guiño un ojo.

- ¡IDIOTA! - le grito.

- ¿Se divierten mucho? - dijo Remus que acababa de llegar, Carolina lo vio fijamente - vayámonos al otro compartimento para no molestar.

- ¡No! - grito Lira - esto no es lo que parece.

- Fue un accidente - dijo Sirius.

- Pues no veo que estén muy apresuradas, por levantarse - dijo James.

- ¿Eh? - dijeron lo dos, Sirius y Lira se incorporaron.

Después de esto cada uno se fue a su compartimento.

- _Que vergüenza _- pensaban Lira y Sirius - _pero se sintió tan bien... que cosas piensas... _(n/a: ¬¬ exacto que piensan).

- Sirius, ¿se lo dijiste? - le pregunto Remus.

- No tuve oportunidad - dijo Sirius.

- Como dices eso - le dijo James - si te la pasaste muy bien.

- Ya cállate - le dijo Sirius, abochornado - como sea no me rendiré, me prometí decírselo y eso haré - dijo con decisión.

En ese momento el tren se detuvo, habían llegado por fin, todos salieron del tren y se reunieron con la multitud, Sirius vio a Lira y se le acerco.

- Lira - la llamo y esta volteo - no acabe de decirte lo que quería... pues veras yo... quiero decirte...

- ¡Black! - grito alguien.

- ¿Qué? , ¿Cómo?, ah, eres tu Owen - dijo con desgana Sirius.

- Te extrañe mucho - le dijo Owen y lo abrazo.

- Suéltame, no vez que estoy ocupado -

- Bueno Sirius, nos vemos mas tarde - le dijo Lira y e marcho.

- No espera - le dijo Sirius, pero esta ya se había ido.

- Que bueno que se fue, ahora era todo mió - le dijo Owen.

- Owen - le dijo Sirius - yo amo a Lira, así que olvídate de esa idea no será tuyo, si no de ella (n/SB: -- que cosas me haces decir), (n/a: la verdad me sorprendí de escribirlo -).

- Ya lo se - le dijo Owen con una sonrisita - pero aun no es tu novia.

- No te preocupes ya lo será - (n/a: a que hombre mas decidido, lo amo), (n/SB: ya lo sabia todas me adoran -), (n/a: ¬¬ este...).

- Aun así no te dejare en paz -

- ¡Sirius apresúrate! - le grito James que ya se encontraba en un carruaje.

Sirius, se deshizo de Owen y sin mirarla, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, entro al carruaje y se sentó muy pensativo...

- _Y si le digo y Owen le hace algo _- pensaba Sirius -_ no la dejare... Lira yo... realmente..._

Continuara...

Jajaja otra vez salí con mis cosas pero... **EN EL SIGUIENTE POR FIN, DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO SIRIUS SE LE DECLARARA (ya les di adelanto) **en fin espero que me dejen reviews y **SARA FENIX-BLACK**, no me escribió me siento triste --... espero que puedas leer este, en fin hasta le próximo...

**Looony Moony:** logre terminarlo jajaja, cada día amas mas a Remus no jajaja le pondré una chica muy buena como dices nos vemos en el otro y el tuyo como va eh... bye

**Nariko:** jajaja ya veras en este curso que ocurrirá con Lily será la novia de... tendrás que descubrirlo y Remus si habrá quien lo consuele aunque dudo que desaparezca el amor que siente por Lira en fin espera verte de nuevo aquí.

**Noctis:** hace tanto que no recibo un reviews tuyo, me siento tan feliz, oye de nuevo muchas por la historia que me hiciste por mi cumpleaños me encanto me la paso releyéndola es enserio, y respecto a lo de Remus como que te esta gustando no? ¬¬ que piensa al respecto Severus de esto, y que tal si los pongo de pareja jajaja broma no te creas en fin espero no hacerle maldades a Snape, espero ¬¬, en fin nos vemos y espero Reviews.

**Barbi Lunática:** si yo también me siento mal por Remus pero como dice J.K. era necesario, ¬¬ yo no considero necesaria la muerte de mi Sirius... en fin ya veras que Remus se pondrá bien le haré pasar cositas para que se anime jejeje espero tu testamento como siempre y que me hubieras hecho, si los hubiera besado ¬¬...

**Yuri Kanbara:** aja si estará interesante mucho y espero que el siguiente me quede muy bien los nervios, es que quiero que salga divino ya ves la gran declaración jajaja en fin nos vemos.

**amsp14:** sabes este reviews no me llego a mi correo no se porque lo bueno es que los reviso de fan fiction en fin, si ya saldrán mero victoriosos espero verte de nuevo bye.

**Milerna**: gracias por decir que quedo bien es que pensé que no debían quedar así las cosas en fin en el siguiente se acerca la gran declaración que piensas ya quieres leer aun no lo he escrito por la escuela, pero espero terminarlo, espero tu Reviews bye cuídate.

**Pat-blackin:** ok te mandar a Remus jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que te des un vueltesita para leer este capitulo en fin espero tu reviews.

**nuinardiel lupin riddle:** ohh nueva persona... espero seguirte viendo por aquí, por que no se lo dijo como dijiste no era el momento pero como ya has leído en el siguiente se lo dirá solo espero terminarlo a tiempo ya sabes la escuela y luego mis amigas que se burlan por que escribo en fin nos vemos cuídate.


	10. Solo dime que me aceptas

Holaaaaaaaa -, quiero pedirles una disculpa, por no haber actualizado el viernes, pero como ya les había dicho en uno de mis capítulos, en mi escuela me han dejado bastante trabajo, aparte de exposiciones, ahhhhhhhhh! no se si podré con tanto trabajo, por suerte este viernes si pude actualizar, bueno dejo de aburrirlas (pero debía de darles una explicación), ahora si lea, por fin se cumplirá uno de sus deseos -...

__

_SOLO DIME, QUE ME ACEPTAS..._

Había pasado solo dos semanas desde que inicio del curso. Los de quinto y séptimo eran los que tenían más deberes, esto se debía a que cada uno presentaba los exámenes de más reconocimiento. Los de quinto presentaban los TIMOS (titulo indispensable de magia ordinaria) y los de séptimo los EXTASIS (exámenes terribles de alta sabiduría e invocación secreta).

Por lo mismo Sirius no había tenido tiempo de declarársele a Lira, tenía mucho trabajo o siempre un inoportuno aparecía...

En aquel momento Sirius iba furioso y caminaba a grandes zancadas...

- Porque siempre tienes que ser un maldito inoportuno James - decía Sirius furioso.

- Ya te pedí una disculpa - le debí James.

- Dime porque siempre, que trato de declarármele, apareces -

- No lo hago con intensión - le dijo James - _"moquillos"_(n/a: esto me recuerda a Snape -)- dijo la contraseña James y el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió.

- Por lo que veo no le dijiste nada - dijo alguien detrás de un montón de libros.

Sirius volteo para ver quien lo había dicho, se trataba de Remus, este se encontraba realizando sus deberes.

- Si - gruño Sirius.

- Lo supuse - dijo Remus - acabo de ver a Lira y como no la vi con cambio de humor... era obvio.

- Yo ya no se - se dijo Sirius y se dejo caer en una butaca - parece que el destino no quiere que me le declare (n/a: mas bien es la autora -), siempre sucede algo (n/a: ¬¬), tal vez... tal vez seria mejor desistir.

- Será mejor que no vuelva a oírte decir eso - dijo alguien.

Todos voltearon y vieron a Lily detrás de un montón de libros.

- Me has escuchado - dijo Sirius.

- Si - contesto Lily - no te preocupes, Lira no esta - agrego - escúchame bien Black, yo te odio...

- Oh, eres todo un encanto Evans - dijo con sarcasmo Sirius.

- Pero si Lira te quiere - continuo Lily, sin prestar atención a lo que dijo Sirius - lo acepto y se que ser tu novia la haría muy feliz, así que sigue insistiendo -

- Entonces yo también seguiré luchando - dijo James - veras que conquistare tu corazón Evans.

Lily gruño, tomo sus cosas y salio de la sala común.

- ¡Evans! - grito James - no te hagas del rogar, sabes que soy irresistible - y salio tras ella.

- ¿Y Peter? - pregunto Sirius.

- Esta tratando de... - empezó a decir Remus, pero como Carolina estaba a su lado lo pensó mejor - practicando... - y le guiño un ojo.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Sirius, pues había comprendido que se refería a lo de los animagos - ¿y que haces? - le pregunto a Remus.

- Los deberes - dijo Remus - tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Luego - contesto Sirius - además son bastante sencillos - y se acerco a la ventana, su mirada se dirigió hacia el lago, a la orilla de este había una persona - Lira - susurro, pero Remus lo alcanzo a escuchar (n/a: no importa las circunstancias, siempre escuchas el nombre le la persona que te gusta ¬¬) - este, luego nos vemos - dijo Sirius apresurado y salio corriendo de la sala común.

Remus observo por uno segundos el lugar por donde se había marchado Sirius, luego volvió a sus deberes.

- Te gusta Lira, ¿verdad? - pregunto alguien.

Remus volteo sorprendido y sonrojado, se trataba de Carolina.

- No - contesto Remus.

- No mientas - dijo Carolina - he visto como la miras - Remus bajos la mirada - la verdad eres muy noble - Remus la miro a los ojos - tener que rechazar estar con ella, solo para que ande con Black.

- Es que no podía retenerla - dijo Remus - la quiero mucho... es mejor que este con Sirius. (n/a: Remus eres tan noble), (n/RL: ya lo sabia), (n/a: ¬¬ que modesto eres), (n/RL: claro una de mis cualidades, además soy lindisimo), (n/a: definitivamente no te conocía así ¬¬), (n/RL: hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi, quieres probar), (n/a: eh?... ejem ¬¬ hablamos después), (n/RL: ok -).

Carolina lo miro con mucha ternura (n/a: con lujuria que... jajaja), la verdad era que Lupin era muy lindo, pensó Carolina.

Mientras Sirius iba corriendo por los corredores...

- Esta es mi oportunidad - se decía Sirius - ahora que no esta el inoportuno de James.

Bajo las escaleras del castillo y se dirigió al lado antes de llegar a él, se detuvo, respiro profundamente y se dirigió a ella.

- Eh... _que digo _- pensó Sirius - esto... Lira, dime que haces aquí - le pregunto.

Lira volteo, lo miro y ligeramente sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pues el viento soplaba con suavidad, y esto hacia que algunos de los cabellos de Sirius se levantaran con tanta elegancia (n/a: ¬¬ si ahí voy otra vez), todo en el era tan... tan... ¿por que le encantaba?

- ¿Eh, Lira?, ¿me escuchas? (n/a: deja de embobarte de mí... solo me faltaba poner algo así jijiji) - le pregunto Sirius.

- ¿Qué?, ah si, esto... estaba observando el lago, se ve tan lindo (n/a: realmente se refiere al lago ¬¬) y mas cuando cae el atardecer, el agua se torna como anaranjada - le dijo Lira.

- Ah - contesto Sirius - yo pensé... que estabas pensando en tu amado.

- Eso lo hago todo el tiempo - contesto Lira sin inmutarse.

- Oh, ya veo - exclamo Sirius - entonces a de ser un excelente chico, para tenerlo en tu mente todo el tiempo...

- Sí... - contestó Lira.

- Y dime, ¿Cómo es ese chico? - pregunto Sirius - no, espera yo te digo... - cruzo sus brazos y puso cara de concentrado - de seguro es un encanto, muy guapo, noble, cortes, en pocas palabras un chico genial, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

- No - dijo Lira y con una risita agrego - de hecho creo que es un creído y un latoso.

- Oye - de quejo Sirius - ser un creído y latoso es ser un encanto - Lira rió - oh, vaya - dijo Sirius y le sonrió - me encanta verte feliz.

Lira inmediatamente dejo de reír al escuchar esto, luego se volvió hacia al lago.

- Lira - la llamo Sirius.

- Dime - dijo esta.

- Necesito decirte algo -

- Dime - volvió a repetir Lira.

- Para esto necesito que me veas a los ojos -

Lira dudo, pero lo hizo lentamente y con timidez, miro aquellos ojos grises tan hermosos que tenis Sirius.

- Lira yo quiero... quiero que... me gustaría que fueras mi... mi... nov... -

- ¡BLACK! - grito alguien.

- Y ahora quien es el maldito inoportuno - dijo por lo bajo Sirius y volteo - tenían que ser estas estúpidas.

- Hola cariño - dijo Owen una vez que se le acerco junto con otras chicas (n/a: y otra vez aparece el club de desesperadas) - sabes, las del club queremos empezar a organizar tu cumpleaños numero 16. Si, ya se que falta aun mucho, pero como ahora estas en los TIMOS no te queremos fastidiar (n/a: ya lo están haciendo), así que de una vez queremos preguntarte que es lo que te gustaría en tu fiesta...

- Este... es que yo... - comenzó a decir Sirius, pero todas chicas lo jaloneaban (n/a: no me vaya a salir violado-).

Lira lo observaba, él siempre había sido así de codiciado, no lo culpaba lo tenia todo, pero eso significaba que era inalcanzable para ella, suspiro hondamente y se marcho hacia el castillo.

- ¡Lira! - grito Sirius - ¡Lira! - pero era inútil no lo escuchaba debido al alboroto que hacían las chicas.

- De nuevo fracásate - le susurro Owen al oído.

Sirius la miro enojado, mientras solo ella le sonreía maliciosamente.

Mientras tanto en el castillo...

- Que no te vas a cansar nunca de seguirme - le decía Lily a James, mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas.

- Jamás - dijo James.

- Eres un idiota - le espetó Lily.

- Si tú lo dices - le contesto con una gran sonrisa.

- Imbécil -

- Como digas mi vida -

- Tonto -

- Llámame como quieras -

- ¡Ah! - exclamo exasperado Lily - sabes, soy una prefecta y te puedo castigar.

- Castígame - dijo con embelesamiento James (n/a: ¬¬ en que sentido se referirá James... mmm... por mí mente pasan muchas ideas -).

- ¡Ahhhhhh! - grito Lily y salio corriendo - eres desesperante.

- Querrás decir irresistible - le dijo James y también salio corriendo tras ella.

Lily corría y corría para que James la dejara en paz, pero este seguía persiguiéndola con fervor.

- ¡Deja de seguirme! - le grito Lily y dio la vuelta en una esquina, pero algo la había jalado, hacia el interior de un armario - ¿Qué demoni... -

- Shsssss - la callo alguien.

- Severus - dijo Lily, pues se trataba de él.

- Shss - la volvió a callar.

- Y a donde se fue Evans - decía James, que estaba en el corredor - demonios, mi vida no te escondas... - y los pasos se alejaron.

- Gracias Severus - dijo Lily.

- No te preocupes - dijo Snape - además quería hablar contigo de algo...

- Dime - dijo Lily.

- Lily yo... -

Mientras con James... (n/a: si soy mal, aunque es más que obvio).

- Se me escapo - se dijo James y suspiro - Lily porque te quiero tanto y porque soy terco... ¿cupido me habrá flechado a mí también? - y comenzó a recordar aquel día en el que se enamoro de Lily... pero fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por...

- James - lo llamo alguien, se trataba de Lira.

- Eh, Lira que haces por aquí - le dijo James - ¿y Sirius? - pregunto.

- Allá abajo con sus admiradoras - contesto Lira.

- ¡Ah! - exclamo James - te iba a decir algo.

- Ahora que lo dices si, de hecho a tratado de decirme algo pero... -

- Malditos inoportunos aparecen cuando no deben - dijo por lo bajo James.

- ¿Eh? -

- Nada, no me prestes atención, tantas caídas de mi escoba si me han afectado - dijo James con una sonrisa - oye Lira, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

- Si -

- ¿Hay alguien que te gusta? - Lira se limito a solo asentir - y dime, si ese persona te pidiera ser tu novia aceptarías.

- Eso nunca sucederá - dijo de inmediato Lira - él es inalcanzable para mi... es un sueño, seria un hermoso sueño - agrego.

- Pero, supongamos que sucediera... mejor si lo soñaras que le responderías -

- Es complicado... pero tal vez... si - dijo Lira, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¡GENIAL! - grito James con alegría.

- ¿Eh? -

- Olvídalo, tú sabes las caídas -

- Esta bien como digas -

Después de esto todos se reunieron en la sala común y por una extraña razón Lily parecía distante, incluso no le molestaron los comentarios de James.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - le pregunto James - me espantas.

Lily volteo a verlo, se levanto de su butaca y sin decir nada se fue a dormir.

- Remus - lo llamo Lira - me podrías ayudar con esto, no le entiendo bien (n/a: ¬¬).

- Si - contesto Remus - mira así se hace (n/a: ¬¬), ¿ya lo entendiste Lira?

- ¿Eh? - no entendí nasa - dijo Lira.

- Mira este número se saca de la fecha de nacimiento, luego con este dato lo multiplicas... y luego así queda - le explico Remus.

- Eres un excelente profesor, enseñas muy bien (n/a: me enseñas a mi también -), (n/RL: claro, a ti te hago un descuento, búscame en mi pared), (n/a: - ejem, dejémoslo así), (n/RL: tu te lo pierdes ) - lo halago Lira.

- No es para tanto - dijo sonrojado Remus.

Sirius, que estaba sentado en una butaca miraba a Lira con cariño. Porque entre todas las chicas ella había sido la que cautivo su corazón (n/a: porque así lo quise o), que tenia ella que las otras no, ¿seria a causa de cupido?, no, la verdad no creía eso, aunque era mucha coincidencia haber sentido un piquete aquel día que la conoció tal vez, porque era diferente, no se apenaba fácilmente, era graciosas de cierta forma, no la sabia con certeza, solo la quería...

- Pero tú no te quedas atrás - le dijo Sirius a Lira - tú también eres una excelente maestra (n/a: ¬¬ en especial en las artes manuales).

- Como dices eso - le dijo Lira - eres mucho más inteligente que yo.

- Bueno, eso no lo discutiremos, porque sabemos que es cierto (n/a: ah, mi vida no eres nada creído ¬¬) - dijo Sirius, Lira sonrió - pero anda, sígueme adulando.

- Oh, vaya - dijo Lira divertido y prosiguió con una sonrisa - muy lindo.

- Una de mis mayores cualidades desde que nací -

- Un descarado -

- Yo no lo veo así, para mí es decir la cosas como van -

- Gracioso -

- La verdad, si que lo soy -

- Presumido -

- Oh, cuantas cosas lindas dices de mí - le dijo Sirius con una picara sonrisa - que, ¿estas, enamorada de mí?...

- Un fastidioso, latoso -

- Un fastidiosos no lo creo, pero admite que eso es lo que mas te encanta de mi - le dijo con una gran sonrisa - en cuanto a lo latoso... quieres saber que tan latoso puedo ser - y picaramente le guiño un ojo.

- Y ahí vamos de nuevo con sus cositas - le dijo Lira.

- Vamos Lira yo se que me quieres probar -

Lira se levanto, tomo sus libros, pergaminos, plumas y enseñándole la lengua su fue hacia su dormitorio...

- ¡Te alcanzo al rato! - le grito Sirius.

Lira no voltio y siguió su camino hasta que Sirius la perdió de vista.

(n/a: si ella no quiero, yo si y con mucho gusto -), (n/SB: bueno si eso quieres --... ¬¬ pues adelante), (n/a: - eh... bueno, te parece si ahora voy), (n/SB: me parece prefecto ), (n/RL: ahh porque al él si lo aceptaste primero ¬¬), (n/a: este ¬¬, no escuches conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación), (n/RL: ¬¬), (n/a: se trata de Sirius Black, nadie lo rechaza -), (n/SB: -- exacto!), (n/RL: ¬¬ ya habrá alguien que me quiera), (n/SS: ¬¬ de que te quejas lobito al menos te cuentan en la historia a mi ni me prestan atención), (n/a: - que haces aquí Severus), (n/SS: quejándome), (n/SB: tu lárgate ¬¬), (n/SS: perro que ladra no muerde ¬¬), (n/a: -¿? jaja, ya me desvíe de la historia continuo..... ¬¬ y ya cállense)...

Al día siguiente todos fueron a desayunar como de costumbre. Al terminar todos salieron del comedor y se dirigieron a las afueras del castillo, les tocaba _cuidado de criaturas mágicas._

- Es el momento - les dijo Sirius a los demás por lo bajo - ahora que es temprano, si no al rato no podré.

- Anda ve - le dijo James.

Sirius busco a Lira, iba adelante de él, hablando con sus amigas...

- Ahí voy - se animo Sirius, con paso decidido se le acerco - este, Lira podemos hablar - le pregunto Sirius.

- Claro - contesto esta.

- Bien este... vamos para allá - le dijo Sirius.

- Ahora los alcanzo - les dijo Lira a sus amigas, y luego siguió a Sirius - y bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le pregunto.

- Mira Lira, nos conocemos desde primer año - le dijo Sirius.

- Aja -

- Siempre hemos sido amigos - le dijo Sirius y Lira asintió - pues veras desde cuarto año... yo empecé a sentir... esto es difícil... pues desde que anduviste con Remus yo sentí algo -

- ¿Eh?, no entiendo bien - le dijo desconcertada Lira - explícate, a donde quieres llegar.

- Pues veras yo... yo te a... ¡ay! (n/a: ¬¬ será otra vez cupido...) - se quejo Sirius (n/a: ahí voy de nuevo, lo siento -, pero aun no termina el capitulo así que ya verán).

- Lo siento Black - dijo alguien.

- Owen - dijo Sirius sin voltear.

- ¡Oh!, adivinaste - dijo esta - me has de traer todo el tiempo en tu mente.

- Si tienes razón, todo el tiempo pienso en ti a cada hora, cada minuto y segundo que pasan - dijo con sarcasmo Sirius.

- Entonces es verdad - exclamo Owen muy feliz y se arrojo a sus brazos - anda pídeme que sea tu novia.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamo Sirius.

- Nos vemos Sirius - le dijo Lira y se marcho de ahí - _el jamas se fijara en mi, es demasiado perfecto para alguien como yo, pero no importa, acepto las cosas tal y como que me considere su amiga es mas que suficiente... _- se decía Lira, mientras se alejaba de ahí (n/a: Sara fénix black, jajaja esta se parece a lo que dijiste en una historia, - no me demandes, yo ya lo había pensado también... lo siento --)

- ¡Lira! - le grito - demonios, lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad? - le pregunto Sirius a Owen.

- Pues si - contesto ella - no dejare que sea tu novia y de serlo, yo me encargaría de separarlos - y dicho eso Owen lo soltó y se fue.

- ¿Debería dejar de insistir? - se pregunto Sirius y se dirigió a su clase.

Como era viernes, la mayoría de los estudiantes querían que terminaran las clases para poder descansar. Después de un día largo todos se encontraban en su penúltima clase, James, Sirius y Peter se encontraban en _Estudio muggle _(n/a: se supone, que Peter debería estar en adivinación, pero como no le gusta que su profesor predijera, que iba a ser un traidor - esto es un buen adivino - y moriría dolorosamente - ¬¬ eso espero- decidió no entrar y colarse a esta clase)...

- Eso te dijo Owen - de decía James.

- Si, Owen podría hacerle algo - le dijo Sirius.

- Y que harás, ¿aun te le declararas? - le pregunto James.

- Ya no se -

- Vamos Sirius no te desanimes - le dijo Peter - si realmente la amas y quieres estar a su lado y ella igual, todo saldrá bien, mientras los dos se amen mutuamente podrán pasar cualquier cosa, con la que se topen.

Sirius y James lo miraron con la boca abierta, luego se echaron a reír...

- Guarden silencio caballeros - los reprendió el profesor.

- Lo sentimos - dijeron al unísono James y Sirius.

- Porque se ríen de mi - les dijo Peter en un voz baja.

- Estuviste súper cursi - le dijo James con una sonrisa.

- Pero muy lindo y cierto - agrego Sirius, pero aun no terminaba de reír del todo.

- Que te esta sucediendo en este curso - le dijo James - andas muy sabio - y James se tapo la boca con las manos para que no lo escucharan reír.

- Malos -

- Pero - dijo Sirius - gracias Pet, ahora tengo más confianza.

Peter no contesto y agacho la cabeza sonrojado (n/a: ¬¬).

Al terminar la clase, Sirius comenzó a buscar a Lira...

- Mira esta ahí sentada - le indico Remus.

- Muy bien, voy - dijo Sirius y se dirigió a ella - Lira...

- _Diffindo -_

- Que demonios - dijo Sirius, pues aquel hechizo fue lanzado hacia él, provocando que su mochila se descociera y cayeran sus cosas (n/a: -- no soy muy creativa no me demanden), Sirius se agacho a recogerlas.

- Vayámonos ya a la clase -

Escucho decir Sirius a Lily.

- Demonios, maldición - decía Sirius (n/a: ¬¬ como que maldice mucho no?) - Lira espera... - dijo pero era inútil, ya se había marchado.

- Que lastima - dijo alguien (n/a: ¬¬ ya sabemos quien es).

- Owen, otra vez tú (n/a: y esta mujer como le hace para localizar a Sirius, y molestar siempre en el momento mas adecuado, ¬¬ tendrá un detector integrado como James) - dijo molesto Sirius.

- No podrás jamás, te lo dije - le dijo Owen - en fin ya vete a tu clase querido mió, nos veremos después - y se marcho

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntaron sus amigos una vez que se le acercaron.

- Owen - contesto simplemente.

- Esa mujer es una loca desquiciada y solo por ti a logrado ser esto - le dijo James.

- No, no, no - se dijo Sirius - por favor recojan mis cosas - les pidió - debo alcanzar a Lira.

- ¿Se lo vas a decir? - pregunto Remus.

- Tengo que hacerlo, ahora que todos están en clase - dijo Sirius.

- Llegaras tarde a la clase de pociones - le dijo Remus.

- Tendrás problemas con Brinnan - le dijo James.

- Que se vaya mucho a la... ejem... no me importa lo que me haga, pero debo declarármele a Lira - dijo Sirius con decisión (n/a: su confianza esta al 1000% o).

- Muy bien, ve - le dijo Remus - nosotros recogeremos tus cosas (n/a: -- pobrecito es tan noble, has de estar sufriendo mucho), (n/RL: eso es culpa tuya, sino quisieras hacerme sufrir no lo harías), (n/a: ¬¬... - y continuemos... jeje), (n/RL: -- me ignoro por completo)...

- Gracias amigos - y dicho esto salio corriendo para alcanzar a Lira - ahí esta - dijo con triunfo.

Las chicas se dirigían adentro del aula, Sirius acelero el paso, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de ahí corriendo.

- Este... que te pasa Sirius - le decía Lira - tenemos clase.

- Te he querido decir algo - le dijo Sirius - y no he podido, debido a los malditos inoportunos que aparecen y es ahora o nunca.

Las mejillas de Lira se sonrojaron ligeramente, pues el modo en que las había dicho, mostraban una seguridad y confianza que nunca se lo había escuchado a Sirius, además por otro lado que debía de ser tan importante para saltarse la clase de pociones, Brinnan no se pondría nada contento, se enojaría, aunque realmente molestar al profesor, no le importaría mucho a Sirius.

Se metieron a una aula vacía (n/a: ¬¬ esperemos que no salgan inoportunos, que no vaya a ver un temblor... mmm suena interesante jajaja... que no se acobarde Sirius y que no haya gusamocos ¬¬ mmm, no estaría mal una manoseadita mas -), Sirius se recargo contra la puerta para que nadie entrara, se volvió hacia Lira y...

- Lira - dijo este.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo algo tímida, no sabia porque pero su corazón latía fuertemente (n/a: tiene miedo de que Sirius se aproveche de ella jajaja... ¬¬ a mí no me daría miedo al contraria seria un placer -...¬¬ acabo de decir una de mi tonterías jaja que pena, no me presten atención).

- Bueno quiero... _porque me es tan difícil - _pensó Sirius - yo quiero decirte que tu... ¡me gustas mucho! (n/a: esto me recordó a la serie de Card Captor Sakura) - le dijo en un impulso.

Lira se sonrojo, su corazón latía con rapidez, no lo podía creer, debía de ser un sueño, eso es lo que debía ser, pues como era posible que el grandioso (n/a: lo adulo demasiado -) Sirius Black le decía que la quería...

- Y por eso... quiero saber si te... te gustaría ser... ser... ser - no lo podía decir.

- Y ahora que hago - dijo Lira.

- ¿Cómo que, que haces? - le pregunto Sirius.

- ¿Me lo estas diciendo a mi? - le pregunto Lira - no te estas equivocando de persona.

- ¿Qué?, me vas a rechazar -

- Bueno yo... -

- Estas arruinando mi perfecta declaración - le dijo Sirius.

- ¿Declaración?, ¿Qué?, me vas a pedir que sea tu novia - le soltó Lira.

- Vez, lo estas arruinando -

(n/a: en mi historia no hay mucha seriedad que digamos, siempre salgo con mis cosillas).

- Pues dilo de una vez -

- Para que, si me vas a rechazar -

- Entonces porque te quejas -

- Ya lo vez, entonces es cierto -

- No, yo nunca dije eso -

- Sabes mejor me voy - dijo Sirius.

- ¡Espera! - le grito Lira, pero ya había salido, dio un golpe con su pie a la puerta - ¡demonios!, soy una estúpida - se maldijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sin quererlo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió (n/a: se trataba de Remus que venia a consolarla jajaja) (n/RL: -siiii), (n/a: ¬¬ como crees), (n/RL: --).

- Era una broma - dijo Sirius.

- Eres un tonto - le espetó Lira y le comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en el pecho.

- Solo fue... pero porque lloras - le dijo.

- Ya cállate... no estoy jugando -

- Porque te pones así - le pregunto Sirius y le seco las lagrimas - perdóname... no quise - le dijo con cariño (n/a: estoy apunto de desmallarme o), tomo la barbilla de Lira y la elevo un poco para que lo viera a los ojos - Lira Farewell, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - le pregunto con ternura

Lira no se pudo contener, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Por que lloras?, es porque me vas a rechazar... soy lindo, guapo, inteligente, brillante y además te seré fiel - le dijo Sirius, Lira rió.

- Si - contesto Lira.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Sirius.

- Si acepto, quiero ser tu novia... te quiero Sirius (n/a: - me salio lo cursi) - le dijo tiernamente, Sirius la miro con cariño, puso una mano en su mejilla la acarició con suavidad, se acerco a sus labios lentamente y...

- ¡En los armarios, pasillos y ahora en las aulas viene hacer sus cosillas! - grito alguien.

Sirius y Lira voltearon sonrojados se trataba de Filch (n/a: jajaja otra vez salí con lo mismo pero pasó a pasito -, al menos ya son novios).

- ¡Váyanse mejor a exhibirse en los terrenos de colegio! - les grito Filch, Sirius tomo a Lira de la mano y salieron rápidamente (n/a: ya les urgía).

- Malditos inoportunos - dijo Sirius, pero no enojado, sino que sonreía abiertamente.

- Siempre sucede algo cuando estamos juntos - le dijo Lira.

- Es verdad, pero, estoy feliz - dijo Sirius, Lira solo se limito a sonreírle.

Después de esto los dos se dirigieron a la clase de pociones, él profesor Brinniar, los regaño y castigo, pero no importaba, por fin estaban juntos... (n/a: me salio lo cursi jaja...)

Continuara...

Bien ya termine que les pareció, ahhhhhhh estoy nerviosa, espero que la forma de declarársele haya ido bien... ahora pasemos a dos cosas importantes... **necesito sugerencias, que día les gustaría que fuera el cúmplanos de Sirius...**

**Y lo otro es que, debido a la escuela no voy a poder seguir actualizando como lo hacia antes, así que puedo tardarme semanas, no lo se con seguridad, pero siempre será un viernes el día que actualiza, no importa que hayan pasado tres semanas siempre serán los viernes...**

Eso es todo ahora espero sus reviews, aunque sea un comentario breve, ya se que están todas ocupadas con la escuela, así que espero que puedan leerla así que bueno a contestar reviews:

**Looony Moony: si pobre de Remus pero ya estará bien tu ya conoces... ya sabes a que me refiero espero tu reviews nos vemos por el msn.**

**Nariko2: si es todo un lió amoroso, pero ya uno esta resuelto o por lo menos así la verdad creo que el próximo pondré muchas parejas aun no se pues no lo he escrito peor lo estoy planeando ya sabes la escuela nos vemos.**

**padfoot himura: si ya muchas me lo dijeron, ya me siento culpable pero estará bien y Peter si es raro y aquí también o no lo crees nos vemos espero que te gustara la declaración.**

**Sara fénix black: No te preocupes solo me preguntaba si estabas bien como eres una de las que me escribe siempre se me hizo raro pero no importa y me alegro que te gustara y dime como te pareció la declaración hasta para esto hubo dilemas jajaja bueno espero que lo puedas leer nos vemos.**

**Pat-blackin: Remus saldrá mas me la pones difícil tratare de que lo haga deja y aclaro mis ideas pues creo que este será el curso mas corto pero no estoy segura todo dependerá de mí imaginación en fin espero que te halla gustado este y ojala lo puedas leer.**

**Milerna: si ahora fue el tren el culpable de sus manoseados en fin espero que te gustara la declaración y espero tu reviews nos vemos.**

**Barbi Lunatia: espeor testamente eh, ahora no te escribo mucho debido a que debo publicar jajaja a ver que te parece lo que puse de Remus no lo vayaas a golpear en fin nos vemos.**

**Stephy-potter: si los hago sufrir lo siento peor hay una razón por la cual Remus se enamoro de Lira así como el odio de Lily por James ya lo veras en fin espero que lo sigas leyendo nos vemos.**

**Noctis: jajaja te esta gustando mucho Remus no jajaj y lo de la pared deja y investigo y Severus ya llegara su momento pero pobre ya lo veras jajajaj nos vemos.**

**amsp14: si Lira tiene mucha suerte ya quisiera yo tenerla ¬¬ jajaj y Sara que no se preocupe no m enoje en lo más mínimo en fin espero tu reviews. que tal la declaración-.**

**asuka: ya se que casi no te pasas por aquí pero te lo dejo de todas formas... que bueno que lo hallas leído, y que quieres la autora les puso esos nombres en fin nos vemos.**

**nuinardiel lupin riddle: hola que bueno que te guste y que tal estuvo la declaración espero que saliera bien en fin nos vemos hasta el próximo... reviews por favor -... **

**Anna: que bueno que te haya gustado y perdón la demora ya sabes la escuela en fin espero que la puedas leer y hasta la próxima bye.**

**Niniel204: me alegraste mucho mi día por decir que esta increíble espero que siga, y bueno espero que sigas leyéndolo nos vemos.**


	11. Sentimientos

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jejeje ¬¬, antes que nada les debo una disculpa -- ya que hace mucho que no público, pero es que la escuela es tan atareada ya saben ustedes como es; que los trabajos, tareas, estudiar, exposiciones etc. Compréndame -- snif... es que si no me apuro en la escuela y repruebo alguna me quitaran el hermoso privilegio del Internet, y si hacen eso significara medio años sin poder publicar así que por eso debo apurarme en la escuela. Pero al menos no he dejado de escribir, otras personas abandonan sus fic por periodos demasiados largos o de plano nunca los continúan.**

**Pero ya esta bien, he vuelto espero que les guste este capitulo ya que estoy algo oxidada, además me salio de nuevo lo cursi pero no se preocupen no todos los capítulos serán así (pero a veces se necesita un poco de amor) en fin y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo ...**

__

_SENTIMEITOS..._

Era sábado por la mañana el cielo estaba completamente nublado y el viento soplaba con fuerza.

Sirius se había sido el primero en despertar y sin esperar a sus amigos decidió bajar a desayunar.

- ¿Se lo dije? - se pregunto Sirius, mientras caminaba - o quizá... ¿fue solo un sueño?... - suspiro - es que es difícil de creer, con tantas cosas que pasaban e inoportunos que aparecían - se detuvo, sonrió irónicamente, muy lentamente subió la vista y se topo frente a frente con Lira.

- Sirius - dijo Lira.

- Lira - dijo Sirius.

- Eh, hola - saludo Lira a Sirius apenada.

- No, no, no - dijo Sirius - esto esta mal.

- ¿eh? - dijo desconcertado Lira.

- No quiero que nos comportemos así - le dijo - quiero que actuemos como siempre, pues nada a cambiado... bueno tal vez lo único que cambiara será el hecho que te abrazare, te besare y una que otra vez te manoseare - y le guiño un ojo pícaramente.

- ¡Sirius! - le grito Lira apenada.

- ¡¿Qué?!, si bien que te gusta -

- A ver dime alguna vez que lo haya hecho -

- Pues veras, aquella vez en el baño -

- Solo trataba de ayudarte - le dijo Lira.

- Bueno si, pero tu fuiste la que me llevo ahí y quien sabe que me hubieras hecho cono hubiera aparecido Myrtle -

- Tú fuiste el que me acorralo contra la pared -

- Esta bien, pero que tal aquella vez en el pasadizo, aferraste tus manos... ejem... ya sabes done... -

- Fue un accidente - se apresuro a decir.

- ... y en el tren me gozaste (n/a: lectoras se darán cuenta que Sirius Black no es nada discreto) -

- Eso también fue un accidente -

- ¡Oh vamos!, dime ya la verdad, soy tu novio, admite que te encanta sentirme cerca y que lo haces con malas intenciones -

- Eran tan discreto - le dijo con sarcasmo.

- Si, sabes que es uno de mis mayores dones -

- mmm - se dijo pensativo - creo que hubiera pensado mejor, lo de ser tu novia -

- ¡Pero que dices!, soy inteligente, tengo mucho dinero y además (y los mas importante) soy muy guapo que mas podrías desear -

Los dos de miraron fijamente y comenzaron a reírse, luego lentamente Sirius acerco sus labios a los de ella pero (n/a: jajaja -, pues que creían que todo iba a salir bien, ya me conocen), alguien se colgó del cuello de Sirius.

- Molestando tan temprano - se dijo a si mismo Sirius (n/a: ya sabes quien es).

- Siri mi amor, mira que coincidencia encontrarnos tan temprano -

- Hola Owen - dijo con desgana Sirius.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la señorita "ilusa" y eso lo digo porque, realmente eres una ilusa al creer que Siri se fijara en ti -

- Y, ¿Cómo sabes eso? - le dijo desafiante Lira, que tal si ya es mi novio.

Owen la miro fijamente, arqueo las cejas y le sonrió.

- Eso es imposible - le contesto, peor al ver su mirada de determinación volteo a ver a Sirius - o es ¿verdad? -

Sirius dudo un momento, cual seria la consecuencia de la respuesta. Lira volteo a verlo ¿por que no contestaba?, no quería que supiera lo de su relación, o tal vez... a lo mejor Owen si le atraía... Lira sacudió su cabeza, era imposible como podía creer eso, el nunca haría algo así.

- Y bien - volvió a preguntar Owen.

- ... No... - contesto con desgana Sirius, Lira bajo la vista y Owen sonrió abiertamente.

- Lo sabia, nunca te podrás fijar en alguien como ella, pero de haber sido lo contrario - les dijo Owen, se acerco a Lira y le puso su varita en el cuello - te las verías muy malo, no sabrías de lo que soy capaz para alejarte de Sirius (n/a: hay muchas chicas que alardean mucho o que están súper locas).

Lira la miro con desafió, luego Owen aparto su varita y se alejo de ahí...

- Lira necesitamos hablar - le dijo Sirius, Lira asintió pero no lo miraba a los ojos, seria mejor...

- ¡¡¡Buenos días!!! -

- ¡Ahhhh! - gritaron Sirius y Lira pues alguien los había tomado del cuello.

- ¿Por que gritan? - dijo alguien - ya se que soy guapo pero no tiene que gritar de emoción, somos amigos y no es necesario.

- Eres tu James - dijo Sirius.

- Porque no nos despertaste - le reclamo James.

- Lo siento amigos - (Remus y Peter venían con James).

- Te perdono pero a cambio... - miro con picaría a Sirius y a Lira - tendrás que coeternos que hacían aquí, los dos solitos.

- Este... - dijo Sirius.

- Eso... - dijo Lira.

- Bueno - dijeron los dos y se sonrieron (n/a: a ninguno de sus amigos les dijeron que eran novios era tal su emoción que se les olvido).

- ¡Aquí estas! - grito alguien.

Todos voltearon se trataba de Carolina que venia con Lily.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin nosotras? - le reprocho Carolina una vez que se le acerco.

- Es que no podía dormir así que me levante a dar un paseo - les dijo Lira.

- Ya que estamos todos reunidos, vayamos juntos al gran comedor para desayunar - propuso James.

- Bien - dijeron todos y se encaminaron.

Sirius tomo la mano de Lira para alejarla de ellos, pero Lira se desprendió de ella, no quería hablar, tenía miedo, miedo de que terminaran su relación, así que para que no insistiera se fue con Remus.

- Tal vez no es el momento - pensó Sirius al ver la reacción de Lira.

Al llegar al gran comedor todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a servirse excepto Lira y Lily, parecían muy deprimidas.

- ¿Qué te sucede Lira? - le pregunto Remus pues se había percatado de su comportamiento.

- ¿Eh?, ah nada, cosa insignificantes - le contesto Lira.

- No lo creo - le dijo Remus - pero si no me lo quieres decir no te obligare...

- No, es que no te quiera decir, es solo que... -

- No te preocupes no me e molestado, yo nunca me molestare contigo - este ultimo lo dijo con mucha dulzura, haciendo que se sonrojara - pero recuerda que siempre contaras conmigo.

- Gracias Remus - le dijo Lira, con ternura y una dulce sonrisa.

- _Porque Remus te tienes que sonrojar _(n/a: que lindura... así si me da ganas de ir a esa pared)- se dijo Remus a si mismo.

- Lily, Lily, Lily - la llamaba James, pues este había notado que actuaba rara - Lily...Lilyyyyyyyyyyy...

- ¿Qué?, ah eres tu - dijo Lily.

- ¿Qué te sucede?, has actuado muy raro -

Lily lo miro fijamente, como era que siempre James Potter se deba cuanta de sus sentimientos.

- No es nada que te incumba - le dijo cortantemente.

- Vamos puedes confiar en mi - le insistió James - ¡ah ya se!, es que quieres un besito mió.

Lily se levanto molesta de la mesa y se marcho de ahí...

- ¡Al rato te alcanzo mi amor! - le grito.

- Jemmy no se como te puede gustar esa - le dijo una chica de su club de que se le había acercado - tu eres tan guapo...

- Lo se - contesto James.

- Un genio... - dijo otra chica.

- Por supuesto -

- Un gran jugador - agrego otra más.

- Vamos señoritas no es para tanto (n/a: ¬¬ pero andén sigan adulándome) - dijo con arrogancia.

Lily veía toda esta escena desde la puerta del comedor.

- Cretino - le dijo y se marcho.

Los pasillos se encontraban desiertos, como hoy no había clases muchos aprovechaban para dormir un poco más o bien se encontraban desayunando.

- L-Lily -

Lily volteo para ver quien la había llamado se trataba de Snape.

- Severus - dijo ella.

- Y... este... por fin lo has pensado - le dijo Snape.

- Yo... pues... - pero Lily no termino lo que estaba diciendo pues unos gritos la distrajeron.

- ¡Les prometo chicas que este año también ganare la copa de quidditch! -

Se trataba de James que venia junto con su club de admiradoras, al verlo Lily se enfado.

- Como le gusta pavonearse -

- Escondámonos Lily - le propuso Snape, Lily asintió.

Los dos entraron a un armario (n/a: Oh otro Black, mañoso).

- ¡Eres tan encantador! - gritaron las chicas.

- Lo se - contesto James.

- Estúpido - dijo Lily.

- Y bien Lily... que has decidido si... - empezó a decir Snape - qui-quieres ser mi novia (n/a: que romántico eres tener que proponérselo en un armario) - al decir estas palabras se sonrojo (7n/a: jajajajajaja... Snape sonrojado jajajajajajajajajaja... ya me calmo... jaja).

- Por que no - dijo Lily - de acuerdo, acepto ser tu novia (n/a: ohhhhhhhhh!!!! Oo).

- Es en serio - dijo Snape con emoción.

- Si - contesto Lily con firmeza.

- Que bien... pero debemos mantenerlo en secreto, ya sabes por la rivalidad que existe entre nuestras casas -

- De acuerdo -

- Y ahora (n/a: se nota que eres un experto Snape) -

- Vayamos a la lechucería ahí estaremos tranquilos para poder estar solos (n/a: no pierdes el tiempo verdad, mañosa) -

- Bien -

Así los dos salieron con sigilo y se marcharon a la lechucería.

Mientras en la biblioteca se encontraba Carolina.

Como se le habían amontonado todos los deberes se tenía que poner al corriente, pero algo no la dejaba concentrarse.

- Lupin, es tan lindo, amable, inteligente, educado - se dijo Carolina - que cosas digo - se sonrojo - creo que me esta comenzando a gustar Lupin - y sin pensar en su libreta escribió "Remus y Carolina" - ¡ahhhhh! - grito

- Señorita otra vez usted, no importa el día, cuando usted viene a mi biblioteca siempre grita - le reprocho al señora Pince - así que... fuera, fuera, fuera... -

- Ya voy cálmese - le dijo Carolina, tomo sus cosas y salio - vaya temperamento - dijo una vez que estuvo a fuera, tomo la libreta en donde había escrito eso, la miro y se sonrojo - como fue posible que haya escrito esto.

Luego se marcho de ahí.

En otra parte...

Sirius iba caminando muy pensativo, se detuvo en una ventana y miro hacia fuera.

- Llueve - dijo - _que haré, no quiero que Owen lastime a Lira, la quiero mucho para que algo le suceda_ - suspiro - _pero tampoco quiero dejarla... _- Sirius se rasco la cabeza - dejarla ir... - esto lo dijo en voz alta, luego volteo y se topo con... - Lira... yo... no habrás pensado...

Pero Lira no lo escucho porque inmediatamente salio corriendo.

- ¡Espera Lira!, no lo mal interpretes - le grito Sirius y salio tras ella.

- Sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser real - se dijo Lira y en ese momento choco con alguien.

- Lira -

- Remus - dijo Lira pues se trataba de este.

- ¿Por que estas llorando? - le pregunto Remus al ver las lagrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Lira! - le grito Sirius.

- Por favor, no quiero verlo ayúdame Remus - le pidió Lira.

Remus decido no preguntar el porque, tomo su mano y se la llevo de ahí (n/a: es tu oportunidad para portante mal con ella Lupin así que no la desaproveches).

- ¡Demonios!, la perdí de vista - se dijo con enojo Sirius y siguió buscándola.

Mientras a las afueras del castillo, refugiados de la lluvia están Remus y Lira.

Remus volteaba a verla lucia sumamente preocupado y triste.

- Porque... - dudo un momento en preguntarle porque huya de Sirius, así que decidió preguntar otra cosa - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?, te noto deprimida.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, en el justo momento que hizo la pregunta Lira se lanzo hacia él, lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Remus se sonrojo, que debía hacer así que el también la abrazo.

- Ya cálmate, ya veras que todo estará bien - le decía Remus.

Ellos no la vieron pero Carolina los veía, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, luego dio media vuelta y se marcho rápidamente.

- Es verdad, que tonta fui como pude olvidar eso... a Remus le gusta Lira... y Lira ¿le gustara Remus?... pero eso no significa que Remus haya dejado de sentir cariño por ella - se decía Carolina - olvídalo...

De vuelta con Remus y Lira...

- Remus - le dijo Lira - tu dejarías a alguien por su bienestar.

- Si - le contesto Remus.

Lira se aparto de él y se fue.

- ¡Lira espera! - le grito Remus - es mejor dejarla sola - se dijo y se marcho.

En la lechucería...

- Ha comenzado a llover - decía Lily.

- Si - contesto Snape.

Los dos se encontraban sentados en las escaleras de la lechucería.

- Entonces te gustaría ser maestro de _Defensa contra las artes oscuras _- le dijo Lily.

- Así es, me encantaría - le dijo Snape con un ligero tono de emoción.

- Se ve que eso te pone feliz - le dijo Lily sonriente, Snape se sonrojo al verla.

- Dime porque aceptaste ser mi novia - le pregunto Snape.

- Pues... eres una linda persona yo te conozco mejor que nadie, así que por eso decidí ser tu novia tienes tu lado adorable (n/a: jajajaja... mas adelante por el sexto grado sabrán el motivo de mi risa).

- Ya veo... oye Lily podría... podría darte un bezo (n/a: es rápido no como Sirius), (n/SB: ¬¬ bueno eso es tu culpa tu eres la escritora), (n/a: ¬¬).

- ¡¿Eh?! - dijo sorprendida Lily - esto... bueno - acepto sonrojada.

- Cierra los ojos - le pidió Snape.

Lily así lo hizo, sentía latir su corazón rápidamente, Snape se acerco lentamente.

- _Maldito corazón tranquilizare_ - se dijo Snape.

Y tiernamente rozo sus labios, hasta que se convirtió en un beso profundo (n/a: que pensaron mis lectoras al leer esto... ya siento que antes de que ande con James Lily debo de hacer tenido mas novios... bueno no tal vez con Snape, pero hay que hacer al hombre feliz jejeje).

En ese momento la lluvia se desato más fuerte.

- ¿Dónde estará? - se decía Sirius - ahí esta Remus - ¡Remus! - lo llamo.

Remus volteo y lo miro, Sirius se le acerco.

- Oye no has visto a Lira - le pregunto

- Si - contesto Remus - por allá se fue - le señalo la dirección hacia donde había corrido Lira.

- Gracias - le dijo Sirius y se fue de ahí.

Remus vio como se alejaba, luego emprendió el camino hacia la sala común.

- Harían linda pareja - pensó Remus - debo sacármela de la cabeza.

Sirius, busco por todos lados entonces la vio esta sentado en una de las bancas fuera del castillo pero refugiada de la lluvia. Sirius se le acerco con sigilo y se sentó a su lado.

- Lira no se inmuto pues sabia de quien se trataba.

- ¿No huirás en esta ocasión? - le pregunto Sirius.

Lira no dijo nada, así que Sirius lo interpreto con un "no".

- Sabes desde lo ocurrido esta mañana me puse a pensar en muestra relación... -

- _No quiero que lo diga _- se decía Lira - _... no me lo digas... _-

- ... si estaría bien continuar con ella... -

- _No quiero, no quiero... no quiero... _-

- Así que yo llegue a la conclusión... -

- No quiero - dijo Lira en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Sirius desconcertado.

- No quiero dejar de ser tu novia - dijo con mas decisión - no le temo a Owen, es una idiota y solo por eso no quiero dejarte.

- Que alivio - dijo Sirius, Lira volteo a verlo a los ojos - esa era mi decisión, pero... -

- ¿Pero? -

- Como un secreto, ya sabes por lo de Owen pero, si no quieres entiendo - le dijo Sirius, peor para su sorpresa Lira se lanzo y lo abrazo.

- No importa, siempre y cuando sigas siendo mi novio -

(n/a: ME SALIO LO CURSI...)

- Ya sabía que no te podría resistir al encanto Black -

- Y ahí vamos - le dijo Lira y lo soltó.

- ¿Qué quieres?, la verdad es otro "don" mió, ¿o que?, apoco no crees que soy un encanto -

- Pues yo creo que tu eres el que no te puedes resistir a mi - y ahora Lira le guiño un ojo, haciendo que Sirius se sonrojara - ¡Oh!, te has sonrojado el grandioso Black apenado.

- No es cierto - lo negó Sirius y se volteo.

Lira rió divertida.

- Ha dejado de llover - dijo Sirius, un viento helado comenzó a soplar ligeramente.

- Es una noche fría - dijo Lira.

Sirius volteo a verla y vio que temblaba así que se le acerco y la abrazo. Lira se sonrojo pero recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius y este en la cabeza de Lira.

- No que iba a ser un secreto - le dijo Lira - alguien podría vernos.

- Ya es muy tarde, dudo mucho que alguien ronde por ahí - le contesto Sirius, luego con una sonrisa agrego - no cabe duda las noches heladas con lo mejor.

- Porque dices eso -

- Porque es una excelente excusa para abrazarte -

- Debí imaginarlo -

- Pero es hora de irnos o si nos resfriaremos, pero si quieres podemos calentarnos y conozco el método perfecto, lo intentamos -

- ¿Sirius?- le grito.

- Bueno si no quiere son pero te lo pierdes -

Así que los dos se marcharon.

Y desde una ventana...

- Sirius Black enamorado, quien lo hubiera imaginado -

- Calma Minerva, no es nada del otro mundo -

- Claro que si Dumbledore, se trata de Sirius -

- Son jóvenes están en la edad de amar, pero creo que tiene razón es algo asombroso -

- Espero que ahora empiece a comportase un poco mejor - dijo la profa. McGonagall.

- Usted realmente cree eso - le respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisita.

(n/a: par de viejos chismosos que andan espiando).

Y por ultimo James

James se encontraba sentado en una butaca cerca del fuego de la chimenea.

- _Lily... me gusta desde hace tanto, por ella decidí ser el mejor... bueno aunque eso ya es natural de mi... pero parece no importarle _(n/a: enserio James no me había dado cuenta)_... tal vez debería cambiar algo pero que _(n/a: ah James se noto que piensas) -

En aquel momento Lily entro a al sala común James volteo a verla y ella también (no había nadie en la sala).

- _Creo que es momento para confesarle mis sentimientos sinceramente _- se dijo, se paro de la butaca - Lily yo... quiero decirte...

- No quiero escuchar Potter - eso lo dijo Lily y se marcho a su dormitorio.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - se pregunto perplejo James - el tono con que me lo dijo no se escuchaba como siempre, con enojo, antipatía... que el sucede... bueno luego lo averiguare - y dicho esto se subió a dormir.

Remus y Carolina (se habían encontrado), entraron a la sala.

- Bueno me agrado platicar contigo - le dijo Remus - ahora creo que subiré a descansar - y se encamino hacia su dormitorio.

- ¡Espera! - le grito Carolina, este volteo - Lupin yo... te... te... te considero un gran amigo (n/a: otro Black).

- ¿Eh?, gracias - le contesto Remus y se marcho.

- Debería decirle lo que siento por él - se pregunto - no lo cero - y también subió a descansar.

Lira y Sirius fueron los últimos en llegar.

- Parece que todos ya se fueron a dormir - dijo Lira - bueno nosotros también - pero no Sirius la detuvo, la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia él.

Con sus manos tomo las mejillas de Lira, se le acerco para besarla pero (n/a: que mala soy, me encanta hacerlos sufrir).

- Tengo hambre, eh, Sirius y... ¿Lira? -

Se trataba de James.

- Que hacen ustedes dos juntos, solitos y a estas horas -

- Esto pues... -

- ¡Ahhh! ya se. no lo expliques... solo les pido que no hagan mucho ruido mientras hacen sus cositas - ¡Ay! - se quejo James - porque me golpeas Sirius.

- Por idiota, como se te ocurre decir esas cosas - le respondió Sirius.

- Compréndeme, las caídas de la escoba me han afectado - le dijo medio dormido James - pero en fin anda acompáñame por un refrigerio - le dijo y poniéndole su brazo en el cuello se lo llevo.

- Como le hará James siempre paras ser tan inoportuno - se dijo Lira y se fue a descansar.

Continuara...

Bien a terminado otro capitulo mas, ahhhhhhh y ando medio atontado pasar en un solo día esto a la pc es mucho trabajo ahhhhh necesita descansar...

Espero que les haya gustado, como dije ando algo oxidada y a veces me cuesta trabajo adaptarme de nuevo a mis historia una vez que he dejado de escribirlas, pero trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Y de nuevo lo siento para el próximo capitulo tratare no tardarme tanto, auque no estoy segura de ello, acaba de sentenciarme mi padre jejeje ¬¬.... ahh en fin quieren que les diga el titulo del siguiente capitulo mmm bueno...

"_Tratando de sentir tus labios..."_

Puede cambiar pero básicamente eso querrá decir... de que imaginan que tratara e censillo no. Bueno ahora los reviews.

**Noctis:** Holaaaaa, me alegra que te haya gustado mucho, y que te parece lo de Snape y Lily que cosa no, has de estar alegre o celosa y que piensas del besito es rápido no crees, y Snape que dice esta súper feliz. Y pobre Remus sigue triste pero ya se le pasara. Y mi Siri sigue igual siendo tan encantador. Bueno disculpa por tardarme tanto en publicar nos vemos.

**bboo:** ohh alguien nuevo, por tu comentario me parece que has seguido mi fic, me alegro y que bueno que te gusto la declaración, nos vemos y disculpa por la tardanza.

**Looony Moony:** hola amigo me alegra que te haya encantado y quieres los servicios de Remus pues te lo mando jajaja, bueno espero que lo sigas leyendo nos vemos.

**Milerna:** Me pone muy contenta tu comentario, yo pensé que era demasiado cursi pero creo que estuvo bien... Bueno perdona la tardanza y espero verte ya que eres una de las personas que mas me agrada que me deje review.

**padfoop himura:** si tal vez es un poco cursi pero a veces lo necesitamos un poco de amor jejej... y lo de James bueno lo quiere demasiado por eso la aguanta pero cambiara. Bueno una disculpa por tardarme nos vemos.

**Barbi:** Hola amiga!!!... ¬¬ jeje todavía lo sigo siendo verdad?, después de los sucedido con Remus (andando de ofrecido) jajaja... y que quieres Severus no es mi enfoque y con esto que paso con Lily no se si vaya a ser alguien mas protagónico.

Casi todos pensaron que algo iba a suceder cuando se le declaro Sirius jajaja. Bueno disculpa por la tardanza y me alegra que te haya encantado.

**Daniela:** me da alegría que te gustara el capitulo y por fin son novios después de tanto tiempo pero aun así tendrán que pasar por muchas cosas y el beso ya llagara.

**Niniel204:** me alegraste mucho con tu review, pensé que era demasiado lo de la declaración pero después de todo creo que estuvo genial muchas gracias de verdad y disculpa la tardanza así que nos vemos.

**amsp14:** si como siempre tenia que salir con mis interrupciones jajaja y Owen también me cae mal y lo de su relación lo sabrán ... ya lo sabrás. James y lily evolucionar en el siguiente curso. Bueno disculpa la tardanza y espero tu review bye.

**MarianaBlackforever:** me alegro que te gustara y no esta tan enredado de hecho ya se como quedaran juntos James y Lily y lo de Carolina y Lupin aun no he pensado bien esa situación, En fin espero seguir viéndote y disculpa la tardanza nos vemos bye.

**Sara fénix black:** si llegue a los 100 review gracias a tu, tu fuiste el numero 100, ma has tomado cariño jeje, yo también a ti y a todos mis lectoras que siempre frecuentan mi historia. Y perdón ya que en el msn soy muy distante pero como anda de una y otra pagina soy muy retraída lo siento. Que bueno que te gusto la declaración por fin se les hizo estar juntos, o mas o menos. Bueno espero tu review y ojalo te haya gustado el capitulo perdón por tardarme nos vemos bye.

**stephy-potter:** gracias! de verdad aunque no se como quedo este capitulo como dije ando oxidada. Y sirius feliz?, pues la verdad eso no lo se con seguridad ya veremos que sucede con su relación. Bueno esperota review y disculpa la tardanza nos vemos.

**Yuri Kanbara:** si algo digno de recordar por fin Sirius Black será domado ¬¬ podrá ser... y uhhhh me gritaras por hacer novios a Lily y a Snape verdad, lo siento peor era necesario y Remus con el tiempo saldrá adelante... Bueno amiga una disculpa por la tardanza y nos vemos bye.

**Aiosami:** Ohhh te leíste todos los capítulos de un jalón me siento tan honrada. Y también me siento mal de hacer sufrir a Remus pero se pondrá bien. Ojala puedas leer esta capitulo la verdad me pusiste feliz con tu reviews y espero otro y disculpa la tardanza nos vemos.

**Ana Black 182:** Ahh me hiciste sonrojar, me has puesto súper feliz, de verdad me siento alagada. Perdón por no a ver seguido escribiendo pero la escuela, espero que puedas leer este capitulo deseo ver tu review nos vemos bye.

**Asuka:** hola amigadita ah conque sigue leyendo mi historia eso me alegra pro que las otras mal ingratas que si conoces Harry Potter no lo hacen ¬¬, pero eso no va al cazo bueno espero que la sigas leyendo aunque algunas veces no comprendas bien y dejare de molestar a Kamui para que veas que soy buena y linda jajaja nos vemos.

**ESO ES TODO Y DE NUEVO DICULPEME... AH Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEW**


	12. Tratando de sentir tus labios

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -, jejeje �� estarán molestos, ya que hace mucho que no publica y además no e dejado reviews en sus historias pero les juro que sucedieron muchas cosas. Les explicare un poco, todos los datos, imágenes y música que tenia en fueron borrados por un problema con la PC, así que estuve un buen rato sin Internet, posteriormente cuando lo volvieron a instalar me vi en la necesidad de volver a recuperar mis datos, y créame me llevo mucho tiempo (aun no termino) a la vez leía un fic pero no dejaba review, después entre a la escuela y bueno me pasaron muchas cosas así que no pude escribir, después ya no le encontré interés pero como una amiga parecía muy ansiosa por saber que sucedía me dio ánimos así que decidí con la publicación.

Realmente les pido una disculpa por la tardanza y los reviews pero estoy demasiado atareada, pero tratare de escribir no como antes pero juro escribir este fic hasta el final y respecto al otro creo no poder terminarlo ya que en el equipo falta una amiga la cual es indispensable para escribirlo y sin ella no seria lo mismo lo siento bueno ahora la historia…

"_TRATANDO DE SENTIR TUS LABIOS"_

Era un martes por la mañana, como de costumbre los alumnos se encontraban desayunando en el gran comedor.

Vaya, vaya, las vacaciones le favorecieron a Lira - le decía James a Sirius, mientras tomaba un sándwich de tocino - el termino correcto para definirla es, "una flor delicada", exacto así es ella, es tan pura… creo que tratare de hacerme un amigo mas intimo de ella.

James - lo llamo Sirius - te juro que si no intentas algo¡te mato a golpes!

Pero, si yo solo voy hacer su amigo - y luego agregando en vos baja - muy, pero muy tierno.

Te conozco bien James -

No seas celoso amigo, que te cuesta, además yo no soy el único que quiere ser su amigo - entonces James le señalo a una muchacha que hablaba con tres chicos.

Sirius gruño al verla, y sin previo aviso se levanto y salio del comedor.

¿A dónde va Sirius? - pregunto Remus.

A calmar su enojo - dijo felizmente James.

Mientras en los pasillos, Sirius iba refunfuñando.

Estos es muy fastidioso - se decía - pero no puedo hacer nada - Sirius se acerco a una ventana - ya es febrero (n/a: �� ando atrasada lo se) - se dijo, suspiro hondamente - y aun no la e besado - se dijo frustrado - ¡Mi propósito este año será besarla - se dijo a si mismo con gran animo.

Sabes Sirius, hablar solo es síndrome de demencia -

Eh - dijo Sirius y volteo - que graciosa eres Lira.

¿Qué gritabas? - le pregunto.

Pues… que mi propósito este año será besarte -

Lira lo miro a los ojos luego volteo hacia la ventana.

Lo dudo - contesto Lira.

Pero que dices, si yo se que deseas mis labios - le dijo Sirius.

Lira se río, lo tomo de la corbata y lo jalándola de ella, hizo que se inclinara hacia su rostro.

Te reto a intentarlo - le dijo Lira con una voz suave y sensual a pocos centímetros de los labios de Sirius (n/a: bien pudieron aprovechar para besarse), luego lo soltó - vayámonos, la clase comenzara y ya sabes como es McGonagall si llegamos tarde - y dicho esto se marcho dejando a Sirius con la boca medio abierta.

Ha veces la actitud de Lira me sorprende - se decía, mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

Los TIMOS, son de suma importancia ya que ellos decidirán su carrera, por eso deben empezar a decidir que carrera es lq que quieren desempeñar - le comentaba la profesora McGonagall - por esa razón no deben tomarlo a la ligera.

Peter y Remus escuchaban con mucha atención cada una de las palabras de la profesora pues ambos se habían mostrado preocupados respecto a los TIMOS _"Esto puede afectar nuestros futuros" _les repetía Remus constantemente (n/a: un ligero parecido a Hermione no lo crees ��), y Peter como él no era muy brillante era obvio que se mostrara así. Sin embargo Sirius y James no mostraban ninguna preocupación, y los dos platicaban alegremente mientras la profesora hablaba.

Seños Potter y Seños Black, veo que no les interesa lo que les estoy comentando - les dijo molesta la profesora - parece que no les importa su futuro.

Vamos profesora, no es para tanto - le dijo James.

Somos unos genios… - dijo Sirius.-

… muy inteligente… - continua James

… no hay de que preocuparse - (Sirius)

… estamos seguros… - (James)

… que obtendremos… - (Sirius)

Un extraordinario en todos nuestros TIMOS - dijeron en unísono.

¡Oh dios mió! - exclamo la profesora.

¿Qué? - dijo Sirius - duda de nuestros conocimientos.

Claro que no señor Black, pero no se deberían confiar tanto -

La confianza es muy importante profesora - le dijo James.

De nada sirve ser inseguros - dijo Sirius.

sr. Potter, sr. Black ustedes son únicos - les dijo la profesora.

Y linos - agrado James.

Oh, por dios - volvió a repetir la profesora.

Disculpe profesora - la llamo Sirius.

Dígame sr. Black -

Si saco en todos mis TIMOS un Extraordinario usted dejara de llamarme por mi apellido -

Y una vez más comenzaron a discutir.

Te volvió a castigar la profesora - le decía Remus al salir de clases.

Ya estoy acostumbrado, los castigos ya forman parte de mi vida en Hogmarts - le dijo Sirius.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo - le dijo James.

Por eso mismo no los nombraron prefectos - le dijo Remus.

Eso seria como la muerte para nosotros - dijo inmediatamente Sirius - le quitaría el encanto a la vida (n/a: mmm creo a ver leído esto en otra parte, jeje -).

A veces me pregunto¿Por qué estoy con ustedes? - les pregunto Remus.

Porque somos lindos - contesto Sirius.

Unos encantos - colaboro James.

Los tres comenzaron a reírse.

Oye Remus - lo llamo James - hemos progresado bastante con lo de los animagos.

Así es - dijo Sirius por fin Peter a captado la onda.

Y estamos seguros - dijo James - que en estos años lograremos convertirnos.

Remus se detuvo.

Y si los descubren - les dijo con miedo y tristeza - ya sabes que esto es ilegal, si los descubren será mi culpa - les dijo desesperado.

James y Sirius lo miraron y le sonrieron.

Calma Remusin - le dijo Sirius, mientras ponía su brazo en el cuello de Remus - hasta la fecha no nos han descubierto.

Además lo hacemos por ti - dijo James - sabemos que son muy dolorosas tus transformaciones.

Por esa razón queremos estar contigo, para que no sufras tanto - le dijo Sirius.

Amigos - dijo Remus - gracias.

Ya fue mucha cursilería - dijo James - oye Siri ya viste quien va ahí.

Todos voltearon a la vez y vieron a Lira con un chico.

Amigo si no te apresuras a declarártele, te la quitaran - le dijo James.

Sirius no contesto pero apretó fuertemente los puños, entonces vio que Lira se alejaba del chico pero este tomo el brazo de Lira obligándola a volver, al perecer, por la expresión de Lira el sujeto la lastimaba.

Parece que la lastima - dijo James.

Sirius fue el que se adelanto.

Lira - la llamo, esta volteo - dijiste que hoy te sentarías conmigo en la clase de "_Historia de la magia" _para que no me durmiera.

Lira inmediatamente capto la indirecta.

Es verdad - dijo esta.

Pues vayámonos, porque es la siguiente -

Sirius miro al chico para que soltara a Lira, este no parecía muy contento de aceptar pero no tenía elección así que la soltó.

Estas bien - le pregunto Sirius, después de alejarse del chico.

Si -

Estas, segura - volvió a insistir.

No te preocupes, se cuidarme sola - contesto Lira.

Si lo se pero… - parecía constarle trabajo decírselo.

¿Pero que? -

No me gusta… no me gusta que tantos chicos estén cerca de ti -

¡Ah! - exclamo Lora - ya comprendo, estas celoso.

¡No es eso! - exclamo exaltado.

Bueno no debes preocuparte, además yo no te reclamo el sin fin de admiradoras que tienes -

Bueno estas en todo el derecho de enojarte - le dijo Sirius - grítame, golpéame (n/a: peor no me dejes… solo me faltaba escribir eso -).

No me molesta que estés con ellas -

¿Quee? - se pregunto sorprendido Sirius - entonces no te importo… soy solo un objeto para ti.

¿Por qué dices eso? - le pregunto Lira.

Lo normal es que sientas un poco de celos -

¿Celos, de esas desesperadas - dijo Lira - yo soy mejor que ellas. Soy inteligente, bonita, encantadora, carismática y además yo fui la que logro conquistar a Black.

Como que se te paso un poco de mi ego - le dijo Sirius - y no me digas Black.

Realmente detestas a tu familia ¿verdad? -

No tienes idea, un día de estos me hartaran y e mire de la casa -

¿Y a donde irías? -

A la casa de James - le contesto y volteo a verla de soslayo - me gustaría ir a tu casa pero seria un grave error.

¿Por qué? -

Pues imagínate las noches (n/SB: yo si me las puedo imaginar claramente), (n/a: �� mmm), (n/SB: que!), (n/a: mejor continuo con la historia) -

¿Qué quieres decir? (n/a: no eres tan santa Lira sabes bien a que se refiere) -

Yo se que deseas mis labios, pero también deseas todo mi cuerpo (n/a: este lo dice son rodeos no lo creen) y como estaré en tu casa, cerca de ti, en las noches, imagínate yo seria como tu fruto prohibido…

Eh - Lira se sonrojo.

…y tal vez el deseo de tenerme sea tal que no te puedas controlar y tu sabes… - le dijo con burla Sirius - no quiero causar una mala impresión a mis suegros, solo por el seseo de su hija de probarme - y le guiño un ojo.

Lira se puso mas colorada.

Que sosas son esas, soy tu novia respétame - le dijo nerviosa.

Pero que tiene de malo, hasta te has puesto roja eso quiero decir que si has pensado que tipo de noches tendrías conmigo (nSB: serian incansables y muy satisfactorias), (n/a: ahhh, mis pobres oídos castos), (nSB: vamos tampoco eres tan santa ��), (n/a: �� ejem, sigo escribiendo) -

Quieres callarte de una vez - le dijo Lira.

Vamos si yo se que te encantan mis imprudencias -

Lira no contesto.

Donde se metería James, Remus y Peter - se pregunto Sirius - tal vez lo hicieron para que pudiera declarármele - Sirius se detuvo, Lira al verlo también se detuvo.

Sirius miro a ambos lados de los corredores después de cerciorarse que no había nadie s acerco a Lira, puso sus manos en los hombros de Lira, esta se sonrojo, Sirius se acerco lentamente, por fin después de tanto iba a sentir sus dulces labios entonces (n/a: tenia que ocurrir) sintieron una ráfaga muy fuerte de aire abrieron los ojo y enfrente de ellos se encontraba una Snitch.

Sirius atrápala no le dejes ir - se trataba de James que venia corriendo.

¿Te la has robado? - le pregunto Sirius.

Solo, la tome prestada - le contesto James.

Acto seguido Sirius golpeo a James en la cabeza.

Tonto - le dijo y se marcho con Lira.

¿Qué hice? - le pregunto a sus amigos.

Ellos encogieron los hombros en señal de que no sabían.

_James volaba a toda velocidad con su escoba y estirando el brazo con gran fuerza puedo atrapar a la pequeña snitch. Todos los Gyiffindor lo ovacionaban. James inmediatamente busco a una persona entre las gradas y la vio. Una chica de cabellera roja y ojos de un verde brillante, ella le sonreía._

_- Fue maravilloso James -_

_- Gracias Lily -_

_- Oh, James te amo tanto -_

_- Y yo a ti - le decía James - Lily, Lily, Lily… -_

_Entonces todos en las gradas se empezaron a burlar de él y James despertó…_

La clase del profesor Binns era siempre era un aburrimiento y por lo general tenia el efecto de adormecer a toda la clase y eso exactamente sucedió con James…

"Lily, Lily, Lily" - le volvió a repetir Sirius con una voz empalagosa.

James se sentó bien, y observo que todos lo miraban burlonamente, claro que Lily no lo hacia parecía molesta.

Lily, Lily - volvió a repetir Sirius con burla y todo el salón comenzó a reírse de él.

Yo… - dijo con nerviosismo y pena James - yo… no he dicho Lily.

Bueno - dijo Remus - nadie a dicho qué fuiste tú el que lo dijo.

Eh… pues… yo… -

Pero - lo interrumpió Sirius - ya te has delatado.

James volteo a ver a Lily, la cual lo miraba seriamente.

¿Qué tipo de sueño fue? - le pregunto Remus.

Por la expresión tan empalagosa y apasionada de _"Lily, Lily, Lily", _yo creo que… - dijo Peter.

Ah - suspiro Sirius - crecen tan rápido, parece como si fuera ayer cuando solo le interesaba jugar con su escoba y ahora solo piensa en… bueno… ya sabes… le dijo picadamente.

Todo el salón se rió con ganas.

¡Cállate¡Cállate¡Cállate! - le grito James todo sonrojado.

Sr. Poll, sr. Black puedes guardar silencio - les dijo el profesor Binns.

¿Por qué¿Por qué, porque soy el único al que llama correctamente por sus nombre -

Todos volvieron a reírse, después sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase, entes de irse les dejo deberes.

Ah - se quejo Peter - los profesores nos han dejado muchos deberes.

Pero, si esta bien, necesitamos estudiar y practicar mucho, los Timos están muy cerca y eso definirá nues… -

Si, si, di, - lo interrumpió Sirius - ya lo se, no lo repitas por favor.

Creo que será mejor ir a la biblioteca - les propuso James.

�¿Qué! - exclamaron muy sorprendidos sus amigos.

¿Qué, no tiene nada de malo, me importa mucho mis estudios - les dijo James - además e ido a la biblioteca.

Es verdad, pero nunca lo propondrías tú - le dijo Remus.

Yo se porque quiere ir - les dijo Peter y señalo un par de chicas.

Eran Lily y sus amigas que se dirigían a al biblioteca.

Ah, era por eso - dijo Sirius - no estaría mal ir para adelantar los deberes.

Pero… - protesto Peter.

Si quieres irte a comer vete tú - le dijo Sirius.

Peter a regañadientes, fue con ellos.

En la biblioteca comenzaron a buscar libros para poder realizar las redacciones que les dejaron.

Ahora vengo voy a buscar otro libro - dijo Lira.

Sirius la miro y después con el pretexto de ir a dejar un libro la siguió.

Lira se encontraba buscando un libro, no había nadie así que se le acerco sigilosamente y la acorralo contra los estantes, Lira volteo y recargo su espalda en le librero.

Si que eres atrevido, le dijo Lira, entonces cerro los ojos, Sirius hizo lo mismo y acerco sus labios a ella.

Entonces (n/a: - no podía faltar)…

Hola Sirius -

Sirius abrió los ojos y busco quien lo había llamado, entonces lo vio entre los libros se trataba de James, Lira se agacho.

No que ibas a dejar un libro - le pregunto.

Así es - le contesto Sirius

Entonces porque estas rojo -

James - le dijo Sirius - te golpeare.

Pero ¿Por qué? - se quejo James.

Después al dirigirse a su siguiente clase, Sirius tomo a Lira y la metió a un armario. La acerco junto a su cuerpo (n/a: no dijiste que la iba a besar, entonces por que las vas a calentar...) y cuando estuvieron a punto de darse un beso, alguien entro.

Sirius - dijo alguien sorprendido.

James - dijo con antipatía Sirius (justo a tiempo Sirius oculto a Lira detrás de el pagándose lo mas que puedo a la pared junto a ella) - que haces aquí.

Es que le lance a Snape un hechizo _"Furnunculus" _-

mmm - dijo Sirius y le dio un golpe en su cabeza.

Y ahora que hice - le pregunto con un tono infantil.

Al llegar a su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas les informaron que el profesor Kettleburn estaba resfriado y no podía dar la clase, así que todos se quedaron el los terrenos del Hogwarts a descansar.

Sirius, estas bien, pareces enfadado - le dijo Remus.

No es nada - contesto refunfuñando - _maldito James, juro que me vengare _- se dijo ah si mismo.

Mira quien va ahí - le dijo James a Sirius.

Todos voltearon y vieron que era Snape.

Que tal si lo molestamos un poquito - propuso James.

_- No estaría mal desquitar con el mi enojo_ - pensó Sirius y asintió.

_- Ridículo _(n/a: ya creo que este hechizo puede ser usado para cualquier cosa, no solo para los _boggart)_ - le lanzo James a Snape y a este le apareció un vestido de mujer.

Todos los presente comenzaron a burlarse Snape furioso tomo su varita y le lanzo un hechizo y así se la pasaron lanzados un hechizo tras otro. Mientras los demás observaban muy atentos la pelea.

Sirius reía, entonces volteo y miro a Lira, rápidamente se le ocurrió algo y velozmente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba, tomo a Lira de la mano y la saco de la muchedumbre, la llevo atrás de un árbol que se encontraba acerca y antes de que Lira asimilara lo que ocurría ya se encontraba tocando los labios de Sirius.

Sirius tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras Lira los tenia muy abiertos, por fin, pensaban.

_- Son tan suaves sus labios _- pensaban los dos y el beso se hizo mas profundo - _¿Qué sabor es este? _- se preguntaron - _es tan… es tan… ¿loa amoa?_

Los dos se separaron lentamente, pero Lira se lanzo a besarlo de nuevo, Sirius la abrazo después se volvieron a alejar y se abrazaron fuertemente como temiendo que solo fuera un sueño (n/a: . Me salio lo cursi de nuevo pero es necesario). Después Lira se alejo de él y le señalo algo muy sorprendida.

¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto y volteo a ver que observaba.

Ahí parada estaba Bertha Jorkins, los había visto y ahora…

Continuara…

Bien espero no a ver perdido el toque ahora a contestar Reviews…

**Noctis Black Snape:** Que hay Noctis sigues molesta conmigo, bueno eso lo dejamos para otra ocasión, que te pareció este capitulo no salio mucho Quejicus pero bueno.

Siento no a ver podido dejarte ningún review pero realmente leo tus fic y sabes que me encantan y aunque no se si en esta ocasión recibiré review tuyo, quiero que sepas que Barbi y yo te extrañamos mucho en el msn así que comunícate con nosotras nos vemos cuídate.

**Barbi:** Que te parece por fin e publicado estas feliz, y ahora Remus no sufrirás ningún castigo jajajaja, dime estuve bien el fic hace tanto que no escribo que no se si sigue de acuerdo a la historia o si estuvo aburrido el capitulo ahhhhhhhhhhh, otra vez la presión se apodera de mi, jajaja. Espero recibir tu review y comentario de mi capitulo.

**Looony Moony:** que tal hace tanto que no escribo, perdóname por no haberte dejado review pero e leído tu fic, en fin o hay mucho que decir espero que lo puedas leer.

**MarIaNaBlackforever:** jajajaj ahora si que me mataras me tarde demasiado en publicar la verdad nunca creí poder fallarles pero siempre hay una primera vez espero que allá podido leerlo y que te parece por fin el beso abre ver que pasa con Berta bueno nos vemos.

**Yuri Kanbara**bueno por fin e actualizado, perdóname por no haber dejado review pero demasiado trabajo generalmente cuando estoy en Internet es por buscar información de mi carrera o tarea ya sabes como puede ser pesada la escuela en fin espero que puedas leerlo.

**padfoot himura**Perdomo no te deje review porque esa ves no pude no me dejaron y después con tanto trabajo y investigaciones ya no lo deje espero poder dejártelo te lo debo, en fin nos vemos y espero lo puedas leer.

**Aiosami** que tal me tarde demasiado la verdad no se si notaran que ya este el siguiente capitulo jajaja, los tenia muy acostumbrados a todos los viernes pero ahora no se podrá en fin espero que el capitulo allá sido de tu gusto nos vemos.

**Nariko:** y de nuevo lo mismo me tarde demasiado en publicar espero que notes que ya subí el otro capitulo la verdad no tengo mucho que decir ya que se hace tarde y debo terminarlo ya que tengo muchos deberes es que ya es mi ultimo año en el colegio y hay que apurarse, bueno cuídate y espero verte aquí.

**Niniel204** Perdomo por tardar tanto, y créeme James no querrá morirse cuando se entere pero… será algo peor jajaja lo veras uh la cosa se complicara en fin. Espero con muchas ganas tu revió nos vemos.

**Eli 3600**Bien me alegro de ver que te ala gustado mi fic el tuyo lo e leído hasta el tres prometo leer los demás ya que me parece interesante, así que a ti también te gusta el anime a mi me fascina jajaj nos vemos.

**sara fenix black** uhhhhhhhhh contigo soy la que esta mas apenada desde el primer capitulo has seguido mi fic y ahora no e dejado reviews en tus fic (pero si loe leo), la verdad no te puedo pedir que me dejes review pues en serio estoy tan apenada. Y es que en el tiempo que no pude conectarme a Internet se me olvidaron muchos nombres de fic por suerte algunos los tenia anotados otros no , pero bueno espero puedas leerlo ahhh hasta pedirte eso me da pena peri bueno cuídate nos vemos.

**Light Angel:** Si se que estoy loca pero eso hace reír a la gente y si también se que debería darle mas participación a Remus pero se me complica la situación, por mas que trato no puedo integrarlo pero sigo tratando así que tal vez algún día participe como le lo tiene merecido bueno nos vemos.

**amsp14**ahhhhh tambien estoy muy apenada contigo, igual que Sara has seguido mi fic desde el primer capitulo y no se como te puedo pedir que lo leas al igual que todos lo leo, pero ya no dejo review por lo general los leo en la noche cuando no hay nadie en el msn para que me deje a gusto leerlo pero después estoy tan cansado que no se me ocurre que escribir y decido dormir, pero bueno nos vemos cuídate y PERDON.

**stephy-potter**otra persona mas a la que debo pedirle perdón, la verdad no e podido leer tu final pero tratare y aquella vez en el msn realmente no me encontraba había salido con un amigo un rato y cuando llegue ahí estaba tu mensaje y ya te habías ida así que perdóname y al igual que las otras no te puedo pedir un review me sentiría culpable ya que yo no e dejado ninguna así que perdón y al menos espero que lo leas nos vemos.

**Milerna:** jajaja mira me e tardado no crees, en publicar pero después de siglos lo puede terminar de escribir este capitulo, bueno que decir solo que espero verte por aquí y que puedas leer mi fic como no e actualizado hace tanto quizás no lo noten bueno nos vemos.

**Daniela lupin de black** que tal si te recuerdo bueno me alegro que te allá gustado y ojala puedas leer este capitulo.

**Ask:** jajajajajajajajajjaja perdoneme por hacerte venir a ver mi historia y yo sin subir capítulos jajajaaj pero por fin ya esta, y si quieres puedes dejar de leerla pues aun faltan muchos capítulos y tal vez ya te aburrió bueno nos vemos luego.

**Marisa Black:** ah alguien nueva eso me pone muy feliz espero que puedas leer este capitulo nos vemos.

**Bien es todo por hoy, en dado caso que vean que me tardo en publicar, es porque he decidido mejor terminar primero de escribir toda la historia, para que asi la suba cada semana. Asi que hasta la proxima, bye.**


	13. ¡Es mia!

Y de nuevo, otro retraso de publicar fic jejeje, es que como este es mi ultimo años en mi escuela debo apurarme lo mas que pueda para salir con promedio bueno, ya que a la universidad que quiero ir piden mínimo promedio de 8 y como tengo que hacer examen… esta muy duro quedar ahí, pues debo apurarme. Además que para complicar la cosa, me detectaron algo que puede ser cosa de operación y puede que no, ya no se a que doctores creer. Y para ocupar todo mi tiempo jejeje, me llega el novio, jajaja, que quieren ocupa el resto de i tiempo jajaja… -- pero debo cumplir mi obligación de publicar mi fic, si no me mataran. Bueno ahí lean jeje.

Bueno que les puedo decir el capitulo no me convenio del todo, pero en fin lo compuse lo mejor que puede y así quedo espero que les guste, es que también ando algo oxidada jejeje, Nos vemos el próximo.

"_**¡ES MIA!"**_

Sirius y Lira se quedaron congelados al ver parada ahí a Bertha. Esta los señalaba, tenia la boca y ojos abiertos, estaba anonada. Entonces cuando parecía que Bertha iba a gritar.

- Silencius (n/a: si excite ese hechizo ¬¬)- dijo Sirius y Bertha se quedo muda. Sirius y Lira se le acercaron, la tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron consigo.

Adentro del castillo, buscaron un lugar para poder hablar con ella (n/a: si como no, hablar con ella), así que se metieron a los baños de Myrtle la llorona.

Sirius hizo el contrahechizo y antes de que este pudiera decir algo, Bertha comenzó a hablar…

- ¡Ah! - exclamo emocionada - lo sabia, lo sabia, sabia que quedarían juntos, pero lo estaba dudando, como Black es un poco lente en cuestiones de amor…

Lira río por lo bajo y Sirius estuvo a punto de reclamar pero Bertha no lo dejo.

- … y tú Lira que mala eres - le dijo Bertha - tener que usar a Remus para que, el mujeriego e Black se diera cuenta de lo que siente por ti. Lupin si que es noble de corazón el te dejo para que pudieras andar con Sirius.

- Eh - dijo Lira - Remus sabia que me gustaba.

- Por supuesto - le dijo Bertha, feliz de poder contar todo lo que sabia - de hecho fue su idea, él nos dijo a que hora y en que lugar debíamos decir que a ti te gustaba Black, no se porque tuvo que ser ahí, pero el nos aseguro que tú escucharías - se dirigió a Sirius.

- No lo sabia - dijeron en unísono Sirius y Lira.

- Si, si - dijo Bertha - muy noble, espero que se te haya quitado lo mujeriego Black…

- Yo… -

- Ah, esta será la mejor información que daré - lo volvió a interrumpir Bertha a Sirius - pero cuénteme mas, que tan lejos han llegado, lo saben sus amigos, cuantos besos, algunos de lengua y ya se han acostado - les pregunto felizmente.

Al oír estas imprudencias los dos se sonrojaron.

- Se han puesto colorados - dijo con emoción Bertha - eso quiere decir que ya lo han hecho.

Los dos agitaron la cabeza de un lugar a otro en señal de negación.

- Vamos no tengan pena, están en confianza -

- Ah - gruño Sirius - porque Bertha eres tan chismosa.

- Eh, un momento, yo no soy chismosa soy informativa -

-Mira pero el caso me da igual - redijo Sirius con enojo - como eres una chismosa…

- Informativa - le corrigió Bertha.

- Como sea - dijo exasperado Sirius - el caso es que me conoces bien.

- ¡Oh, si! - exclamo Bertha encantada - el primer hijo del matrimonio Black esa famosa, millonaria, ancestral y noble familia. Sirius Black, de 15 años, extraordinariamente inteligente y atractivo. Tiene unos ojos grises, cabello negro, lacio, es el mayor latoso de Hogwarts junto con su fiel amigo James Potter, mide 1.85, pesa… -

- YA, YA, YA ESTUBO, BIEN DE INFORMACION - le grito Sirius con desdén, saco su varita y la puso en el cuello de Bertha - escúchame bien Bertha, por el momento nadie puede saber lo nuestro, así que cerraras tu gran bocota, has entendido.

- Pero… -

- _Forúnculos - _dijo Sirius y salieron un par de ellos en el rostro de Bertha - jura que no dirás nada o si no, juro que nunca te libraras de mi.

- Si, si, si esta bien, te juro que no diré nada, pero haz el contrahechizo - le suplico Bertha.

Después salieron todos sigilosamente, Bertha se fue por su parte pero no antes de que Sirius le volviera a lanzar un hechizo que paso cerca de la oreja de Bertha, para que recordara su amenaza (n/a: muajajaja, jejeje).

- Te pasaste un poquito - le dijo Lira a Sirius mientras se dirigían a la sala común.

- Era necesario Jorkins es una gran chismosa y es capaz de contárselo a todo mundo-

Lira se detuvo.

- Y… y que tendría de malo - le dijo con la vista hacia abajo.

- Pues todo el colegio se enteraría y esa Owen - dijo con desdén.

- Que no quieres… -

- ¡Sirius! - grito alguien antes de que Lira pudiera terminar la frase - por fin te encontramos.

Se trataba de James, Remus, Peter y Carolina.

- ¿Y Lily? - pregunto Lira.

- No lo se - le contesto Carolina - salio del comedor sin decir nada.

- Que raro -

- Vamos, no se preocupes por ella - les dijo James - lo mas probable es que se allá ido a poner hermosa para mi.

- En serio crees eso - le dijeron juntas Lira y Carolina.

- Claro - dijo con sinceridad James - pero en fin es hora de irnos Sirius.

- ¿A dónde? - pregunto Carolina.

- Ese es nuestro secreto - dijo Peter.

- Bueno chicas nos retiramos, dígale a Lily que no es necesario que se arregle para mí - les dijo James y se marcharon.

- - -

James, Remus, Peter y Sirius, se aseguraron que no hubiera nadie en el cuarto piso, después de decir _"Dissiendo" _entraron detrás del espejo.

Ahí los chicos se pusieron a practicar, para convertirse en animagos, mientras Remus los observaba.

- Muy bien les falta muy poco - les decía Remus.

- Esto si es cansado - se decía James - pero ¿Qué?...

Entonces guardaron silencio y escucharon que alguien tarareaba una canción…

- ¡Sirius! - exclamo James - estas tarareando.

Sirius inmediatamente se callo.

- Yo no tarareo - dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Ahhh - dijo picadamente James - a ver cual fue el hecho que te puso tan feliz.

Entonces a la mente de Sirius vino aquel "rico beso" (como le decía él), que le había dado a Lira, esto hizo que se sonrojara mas.

- Sirius te has puesto rojo, no estarás pensado alguna lujuria con Lira - le dijo James - es que ya estas en la edad de la calentura.

Y por este comentario recibió un golpe en la cabeza, de parte de Sirius.

- ¡Cállate, y mejor pongámonos a practicar -

Sus amigos se rieron por lo bajo y siguieron practicando.

- ¡Muy bien! - grito Remus - ¡Maravilloso!

Después de tres horas y media de practicar, James y Sirius lo habían conseguido.

James se había convertido en un hermoso ciervo, su cornamenta era grande y hermosa, mostraba imponencia, su pelaje castaño era brillante.

Sirius se había convertido en un perro negro, grande, su pelaje era brilloso, sus ojos grises (n/a: creo que J.K dijo que eran negros pero que más da jajaja) estaba moviendo la cola.

Lupin aplaudió animadamente.

- ¡Genial lo han conseguido, son brillantes -

Después volvieron a su forma original (n/a: ¿y que pasa con la ropa, esta incluida en las transformaciones, se la quitan porque la rompen o les aprieta, bueno a Peter no… y cuando se destransforman se vuelven desnudos… mmm desnudos… mmm Sirius…).

- Bien lo hemos logrado - dijo James - pero debemos practicar para poder dominarla bien.

- Será sencillo - dijo Sirius - y tú Peter como vez… eh, ¿Dónde esta? - pregunto.

Todos voltearon a los lados para encontrarlo.

- ¡Ah! - grito Lupin - una rata…

- ¿Dónde? - preguntaron, en el suelo había una gorda rata gris, Sirius se acerco y le dio un puntapié.

- Fuera - le dijo Sirius, la rata chillo (n/a: esta es mi forma de desquitar mi odio hacia Peter jajajaja).

- Espera - le dijo James - y si es Peter.

En aquel instante la rata, volvió a ser Peter, este se estaba quejando y sobando.

- Ah, lo siento Peter, es que habías espantado a Remus - dijo Sirius.

- No me dejaste terminar - dijo Lupin sonrojado (n/RL: la verdad es que si me dan asco las ratas) - iba a decir que era Peter.

- Ah, perdón - dijo Sirius.

- ¡MUY BIEN HECHO, LO HEMOS LOGRASO, AHORA LOS…! tendremos que ponernos un apodo - dijo James.

- Buena idea - lo apoyo Sirius.

- Que tal estos - dijo Peter - lobo, rata, perro y ciervo.

Remus, James y Sirius lo miraron fijamente y se echaron a reír de él, Peter se sonrojo al máximo.

- Algo más original - le dijo Sirius.

- Al menos opine - se defendió.

- Eso dejémoslo para mañana - dijo James - ahora vamos a descansar.

- - -

En su dormitorio Sirius no podía dormir estaba tan contento, y sin previo aviso le aventaron una almohada.

- James que te pasa - le dijo Sirius.

- Cuéntame que te ocurrió, soy tu mejor amigo y se que algo te a hecho muy feliz - le dijo James.

- Pues… cosas -

- Mmm - dijo James no muy convecino - esta bien pero, recuerda yo seré tu padrino de boda y de tus hijos.

- De acuerdo, pero entonces yo seré el tuyo - dijo Sirius.

- Hecho - dijo James y después se durmieron.

**- - -**

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se encontraban desayunando en el gran comedor.

- Esteba pensando - les dijo Remus - que les parece estos apodos. Para James Cornamenta (Prongs), por su larga y obvia cornamenta. Para Sirius Canuto (Padfoot), porque es un perro (n/SB: que me quiso decir con eso ¬¬ sonó muy feo). Para Peter colagusano (wormtail), es que no se me ocurrió nada bueno. Y yo Lunático (Moony) por lo de la luna (n/a: eh, no soy creativa fue lo mejor que puede hacer e inventar).

- Eres brillante - dijo Sirius.

- Me agradan los apodos - dijo James.

- A mi no me gusto del todo - protesto Peter.

- Si son muy buenos - dijo Sirius - no te quejes y confórmate.

- ¡Sirius! - grito alguien y se colgó del cuello de Sirius - te e extrañado tanto.

- Owen - dijo Sirius con pocas ganas - aléjate - le dijo.

- No quiero - y puso su mejilla junto la de el - tienes la piel tan suave - sabes en Honeydukes van a sacar una nueva golosina, mañana, no te gustaría ir conmigo.

- No puedo McGonagall, me prohibió ir este fin de semana a hogsmeade (además ni que estuviera loco para ir contigo) - le dijo Sirius.

- Pues escápate y veámonos juntos, será como la huida de dos enamorados (n/a: mas estupi… no puede ser) - y se sentó en sus piernas y puso sus labios cerca de los de Sirius - ¿que dices amor?

- Yo… _porque tiene que ser mujer _- pensó Sirius -_ si fuera hombre la aventaría, creo que si un hombre y me hiciera esto, me daría miedo._

Entonces sintió un escalofrió es su espalda y miro al otro lado de la mesa, ahí esta Lira, estaba untándolo mermelada a una tostada, depuse se fue con ella y salio de comedor. Sirius miro a Lily la cual lo veía con una mirada acecina.

Afuera del comedor Lira estaba sentada en las escalaras mirando el suelo.

- Lo sabia, no le importo… - se decía - que tendrá vergüenza que sea su novia, o es que le gusta estar con todas esas chicas… pero el lo hizo para que Owen no me hiciera nada… aun así… y si no me quiere.

- Aquí estas Lira te estaba buscando - se trataba de Sirius - Owen si que es pesada, no se como quitármela de enzima.

- Es realmente lo que quieres - le dijo Lira.

- ¿Eh? -

- Dime mejor la verdad, que te gusta que te persigan y te toquen -

- ¿Eh, de que me hablas, a mi no me gusta que estén detrás de mi -

- Eres un mentiroso -

- No me crees, debes tenerme confianza, a mi no me gusta ser el centro de atención (n/a: si como no).

- Pues no se si te tenga confianza - y salio corriendo - porque dije eso… yo… - se dijo Lira cuando se alejo del lugar - yo… porque - y comenzó a llorar.

- - -

Los alumnos que se encontraban en Hogsmeade, se hallaban bien abrigados ya que soplaba una brisa helada.

Las chicas se encontraban el la taberna el las tres escobas, tomando una calida cerveza de mantequilla.

- Que frió hace, no lo creen - dijo Carolina - nos hubiéramos quedado en el castillo.

- Lo se, pero Lira insistió que saliéramos - dijo Lily - al lugar de estar aquí, no s hubiéramos quedado a estudiar.

- Vamos a veces es bueno salir y despejarnos, de nada nos sirve preocuparnos por los TIMOS - les dijo Lira - aunque… - se dijo así misma - la verdadera razón es que no quería verlo.

Como Sirius no podía asistir a Hogmeade, Lira no quería topárselo en el castillo por esa misma razón decidió salir, aunque no era del todo cierto que Sirius estaba en el castillo.

En ese momento se encontraba pasando el pasadizo que se encontraba debajo de la estatua, de la jorobada bruja tuerta, que conducía a la tienda de Honeydukes. Iba cubierto con la capa invisible de James. Era obvio que Sirius Black no se iba a perder probar el nuevo dulce de Honeydukes.

Después de una larga trayectoria, por fin Sirius asedio a la tienda, ahí con mucho cuidado de no golpear a nadie (aunque resultaba difícil ya que la tienda estaba repleta) busco a sus amigos. Y los vio cerca de una vitrina donde estaban los nuevos dulces de muestra. Sirius se les acerco y le dio un codazo a James.

- Eres tu Sirius - dijo por lo bajo, como respuesta recibió otro codazo mas - genial, ahora te paso los dulces - le dijo.

Mientras afuera de la tienda, Carolina y Lira miraban por el vidrio.

- Sacaron un nueva golosina - les comento Lira - y si la vamos a probar.

- No, yo paso - dijo Lily - de seguro ahí esta James y no estoy para soportar sus estupideces - les dijo con ímpetu, Lira y Carolina se rieron.

Y en ese momento, sin saber como salio James, miro a Lily y se miraron unos segundos.

- Lily - dijo emocionado.

- Ay dios - exclamo - hoy no - y se alejo de el.

- Eh, adonde vas - le grito - no seas tímida amor, ven, vamos a darnos calor juntos - y la siguió.

- Y james - pregunto Remus que había salido de la tienda, con sus amigo.

- Se fue a perseguir a Lily - le dijo Lira.

- Va para largo esto - dijo Remus.

Sirius que esta al lado de Remus con la capa invisible observo a Lira.

- Porque habrá tomado esa reacción ayer - se dijo - tengo que hablar con ella.

- Y que tal saben los nuevos dulces - pregunto Carolina.

- Están geniales, debes probarlos - le dijo Peter.

- Yo voy a entrar - dijo Carolina - vienes Lira.

- Eh, yo me quedo -

- Yo también - dijo Remus - para hacerle compañía.

- Ah, esta bien - contesto esta y entro a la tienda junto con Peter.

Los dos o más bien dicho, los tres se sentaron en una banca que esta cerca de la tienda. Lira miro con inquietud a Remus.

- Oye Remus - lo llama Lira - tu… tu ya sabias que me gustaba Sirius, cuando andábamos.

- En un principio no, luego me di cuenta -

- Ah, ya veo -

- Pero - dijo Remus - parece que no fui de mucha ayuda, aun no andas con el.

- Bueno… - dijo Lira - creo que aunque anduviera conmigo, no cambiaria del todo, el siempre será un Don Juan (n/SB: eh, no tengo la culpa de ser tan atractivo, ese es mi pecado), (n/a: aja ¬¬), (n/SB: que lo dudas), (n/a: mmm ¬¬ mi mente pervetida comienza a trabajar, jajaja).

- No niego que es algo, creído pero tiene un buen corazón el nunca te dañaría, no se si siente algo por ti, pero se que te aprecia mucho.

- ….. - no supo que responder Lira.

- Lira - la llamo alguien.

Los tres voltearon a ver quien era. Era el chico de la otra vez, el que la sujetaba con fuerza el brazo.

- Damián - dijo esta.

- Podemos hablar en privado - le pidió, Lira dudo unos segundos pero al final asedio.

- No me mala espina ese sujeto - le dijo Sirius a Remus.

- A mi también - respondió Remus.

- ¡Sal conmigo! - oyeron que le grito Damián.

- No - le decía Lira.

- Anda, hasta cuando aceptaras - le insistió Damián.

- Es que no quiero - le dijo Lira

- Si no aceptas por las buenas será por la fuerza -

Damián la tomo del brazo y antes de que Remus o alguien se acercara a ayudarla, alguien había lanzada un hechizo y salio despedido al suelo. Muchos (n/a: chismosos) estudiantes se acercaron a mirar que sucedía.

- Que demonios sucedió - se dijo Damián mientras se incorporaba miro al frente y lo vio - Black - exclamo.

Sirius se había quitado la capa y la había escondido.

- Te ha dicho que no quiere, déjala en paz - le espeto Sirius.

- A ti que más te da - le dijo Damián - desde cuando te ha importado defender a los demás.

- Ella es de mi casa, de Gryffindor -

- Yo nunca e visto que te preocupen los demás, solo te importan tus entupidos amigos -

- No te metas con ellos - le dijo Sirius.

- No me meteré si tú no te metes en mi cita -

- ¿Cita, ¿Cuál cita? - le espeto Sirius - ella te a dicho que no quiere.

- Black, se nota que no sabes nada, cuando una chica te dice que no, significa que quiere que les roguemos, a ellas les gusta eso (n/a: aja) -

- Claro que no - espeto Lira.

- Ves, déjala en paz - le dijo Sirius.

- Que no te metas, yo se que ella quiere - y la tomo de la mano y la jalo.

Sirius le hecho otro hechizo, de nuevo cayo al suelo pero esta vez se levanto mas rápido y empezaron a batirse en duelo. Sirius llevaba la ventaja, pero los amigos de Damián se metieron y atacaron a la vez a Sirius, este callo y de su cabeza salio un poca de sangre.

- Sirius - exclamo James, que justamente se había acercado a ver que sucedía.

Remus y James se disponían a ayudar a su amigo pero…

-¡No! - le dijo Sirius - yo no soy un cobarde, podré solo con ellos.

- Es verdad, tampoco se metan - dijo Damián a sus amigos - soy mucho mas mayor que el, no quiero que me digan que le temo a un niño.

Los dos se pusieron en postura de duelo, aunque Sirius se encontraba algo aturdido, casi no veía bien, Lira se percato de esto.

- ¡Alto! - grito Lira y se puso en medio de los dos.

- Que haces, vete - le dijo Sirius.

- Por favor Sirius, basta, no sigas - le dijo.

Los dos se miraron profundamente y el lentamente bajo la varita. Todos se quedaron anonadados (n/de los chismosos: por fin alguien a domesticado a Black), Black nunca obedecía órdenes de nadie (n/a: de mi si, jajaja ya quisiera --).

- No lo creo - dijeron en unísono James y Remus.

- Acepto salir contigo - le dijo Lira a Damián - pero déjalo en paz.

- Muy bien - dijo muy feliz este.

- ¡No! - grito Sirius.

Todos los observaron.

- ¿No? - dijo Damián desconcertado - a ti que mas te da.

Lira miro a Sirius, con mucho interés, podría decirlo…

- No puedes salir con ella - le dijo Sirius.

- ¿Por qué no, vayámonos Lira - le dijo Damián.

- Vamos Sirius, cálmate - le dijo Lira antes de irse - ya lo e decidido, no te metas en esto.

- No - le dijo - no permitiré que salgas con él.

- Y a basta Black - le dijo Damián enfadado - porque tanta insistencia con eso, ella es ya mayorsita para decidir lo que quiere, anda vete con alguna de tus enamoradas.

- NO - le grito - ¡Ella es mía!

Inmediatamente, se comenzaron a escuchar los cuchicheos de todos los presentes, todos miraban a Sirius con inquietud. Mientras Lira sentía una emoción muy fuerte en el pecho.

- ¿Qué? - le pregunto Damián.

Sirius volteo a ver a Lira le sonrió, y luego con decisión le dijo a Damián…

- Ella es mi novia -

El escándalo que hubo fue inmediato, todos y todas gritaban sorprendidos, podría ser cierto, se decían todos.

Damián se hecho a reír.

- Es mentira - le dijo - solo lo dices para que… - pero la confianza que mostraba Sirius lo hizo callar.

- Desde que comenzamos el curso ella a sido mi novia - le dijo Sirius.

- Como no saber que es una mentira, como el falso noviazgo de Lira y Remus - le pregunto Damián.

- Bertha nos vio besándonos ella les puede informar todo lo que a pasado -

Bertha que estaba en primera fila viendo todo lo sucedido, dijo…

- Si, yo los vi besándose -

Y todo se le abalanzaron a preguntarle todo lo que sabía. Bertha esta radiante de felicidad (n/BJ: por fin soy importante y buscada), (n/a: si aja, como no Bertha ¬¬).

Sirius se acerco a Lira.

- Yo… - dijo - yo…

Entonces Lira se le aventó y lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Perdóname Sirius - le dijo Lira - por la cosas que te dije ayer sin sentido.

- Eh - dijo sorprendido - no te disculpes, todo esta bien.

- Pero, ahora todo saben lo de nosotros -

- Velo por este lado, podremos besarnos y hacer nuestras cositas sin tener que ocultarnos - le dijo Sirius picadamente - que dices me das un besito pero francés

- Tonto - le dijo sonrojada Lira y con delicadeza limpio la pequeña herida de Sirius.

- Ejem, ejem -

Lira y Sirius voltearon a su lado se encontraban sus amigos.

-Eh, Hola - dijeron los dos en unísono.

- Por que no nos dijeron anda - dijeron todos juntos.

- Eh, perdón - se disculparon.

- No los perdonaremos - y comenzaron a corretearlos.

**Continuara…**

**Lobby Mohín:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, aunque este no me gusto mucho pero ya que fue lo mejor que puede hacer. Nos vemos.

**Black Heiress: **Bueno como vez ya por fin se dio a descubrir su relación, aunque el capitulo no me gusto del todo, fue lo mejor que puede hacer pro eso me quede bloqueada no sabia como dar a conocer las cosas, no quería usar tan fácil a Bertha jajaja, gracia por decir que escribo bien aunque aun me falta mucho que aprender. Nos vemos.

**amsp14:** Si es una linda pareja, ahhh tenia que tener una buena chica Sirius, bueno nos vemos bye.

**padfoot himura:** Que bueno que te ala gusta el anterior capitulo espero no decepcionarte con este, Nos vemos cuídate.

**Barbi:** MIRA BARBI, MIRA, YA POR FIN LO PUBLIQUE, perdón por dejarte solo en el msn y casi no hablar en serio ahora si ando toda atontada, me siento tal mal, -- eres una de mis mejores amiga y yo dejándote así perdón, espero que con el fic me perdones. Muy bien Severus no salio aquí, auque tenia pensado meterlo en un parte pero se me olvido, en el próximo si lo pondré mas y eso es porque James... Lily… jejeje ya veras. Bueno espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo es que no lo publicaba porque no terminaba de convencerme pero ya que es lo mejor que pude hacer, espero que ya no este enojada conmigo y ya veremos cuanto me tardo para publicar el siguiente, el capitulo que quiero subir es el del collar el único que lo a escuchado es Noctis jejeje. Nos vemos.

**Sara Fénix Black:** Sip, por fin los subí y este también, me tardare en subir los capítulos pero no pienso dejar el fic, bueno cuídate bye.

**Mirlena: **mmm lo de Lily James cuando empezara, pues algo muy cruel pasara por decirlo así pero falta para emparejarlos, y no te preocupes seguiré con el fic aunque me tarde jajajaj. Nos vemos y eso de "¿loa amoa?", no salio las diagonales quiere decir Sirius piensa la amo. Lira piensa lo amo era eso.

**Marisa Black:** si ya se besaron por fin y ahora que todos los saben no dejaran de hacerlo, bueno son vemos.

**Light Angel: **jejeje yo creo que si me estrangularas jajaja ¬¬, pero no me puede matar, aun no, al menos hasta que termine el fic jajaja, pero no te preocupes no lo abandonare. Nos vemos.

**Noctis Black Snape:** Eh, aun te acuerdas de nosotras que a pasado te hemos extrañado mucho, a ver cuando te conectas para charlar un rato, ahora que estamos de vacaciones Barbi y yo, también tenemos una fuerte responsabilidad para terminar de escribir el mi vida como Gigoló veras que tenemos 19 review en un solo capitulo hay que continuarlo. Bueno nos vemos cuídate bye, bye.

**nadeshiko Wolf:** ¬¬ y aun de seguro no los has leído mis capitulo bueno, no importa, ya que siempre lees las otras cosas que escribo aunque estén bien locas, bueno nos vemos bye.

**Rowe and Danny:** gracias, por felicitarme, perdón la demora de nuevo y espero verte por el msn. Cuídate Bye.

**Ask:** jejeje ¬¬ siento que tienes ganas de matarme, perdón ya sabes que soy así de distraída, no tengo la culpa él me trae atontada nos vemos.


	14. El collar mi amor por ella

Hace muchísimo que no publicaba jejeje, no tengo mucha esperanza de recibir reviews, o de que la lean pero por favor un cometario por muy diminuto que sea se los agradeceré mucho, hasta la próxima espero que les guste. Perdón por los errores si tengo (que casi siempre es así).

_El collar_

_(Mi amor por ella)_

Al día siguiente por todo el colegio comenzó a correo la noticia del noviazgo de Black (chisme esparcido en mayor parte por Bertha). Todos se preguntaban si podría ser cierto. Era emocionante saber que Black tenía novia.

En esos momentos Lira se encontraba caminando por los corredores del colegio, tenia la vista hacia abajo ya que a donde fuera la señalaban.

- Que pena - se decía - porque mi novio debía ser tan popular y codiciado.

Sin embargo en otra parte del colegio Sirius se encontraba buscando a Lira. Parecía que a el no le daba pena que lo miraran con mucha indagación.

- Ah, me siento muy bien - se decía Sirius - soy muy feliz.

- Tú serás feliz - dijo alguien.

Sirius volteo, detrás de el se encontraba James con los demás.

- Han venido a corretearme de nuevo - dijo Sirius.

- Claro que no - dijo Remus - pero no lo puedo creer.

- Crecen tan rápido - dijo James - ya por fin saliste del nido.

- No digas tonterías ¬¬ - le dijo Sirius.

- Por fin alguien que te podrá castrar - dijo Peter.

- ¿Castrar? ¬¬ -

- Querrás decir domesticar - le corrigió Lupin.

- No es lo mismo - pregunto Peter.

- Si lo mismo - le dijo burlonamente James - anda dile a Lira que te castre.

- No estés de chistoso - le dijo James riéndose - pero ya en serio, porque no me contaste nada.

- Perdóname - le respondo Sirius, James le sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Que no fue lo bastante bueno -

- Eh ¬¬ -

- No fui buen amante, juro que practicare hasta que te guste -

Sirius lo aventó y le dio un golpe en su cabeza

- Imbecil -

- Perdón no lo pude evitar - se disculpo James -. Y porque no estas con Lira - le pregunto.

- Es que no la encuentro - les dijo Sirius - bueno nos vemos luego seguiré buscándola.

Mientras en otra parte del castillo…

- Ah, tengo hambre - se quejo Lira -pero si voy al gran comedor todos me queran mirando. Y no quiero imaginar que pasara cuando me tope con el club de desesperadas, aunque es raro que no me las allá topado aun.

Entonces alguien la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo por detrás.

- Eh atrapado un ángel - le susurro alguien al odio (n/a: ¬¬ hasta se me hace raro a mí escribir que diga esas cosas sirius)

- Sirius - dijo Lira - que cosas dices.

- Que un novio no puede decir cosas lindas a su novia -

- Pero viniendo de ti… -

- Ah, yo que me esfuerzo y no lo tomas en cuenta - le dijo haciendo un puchero.

- No hagas esas cosas aquí - le dijo Lira.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Sirius, y volteo a su alrededor todos los estaban observando - ¿Qué? - les pregunto Sirius a los presentes - no tiene nada bueno que hacer - todos lo miraron nerviosas y siguieron con sus actividades.

Después Sirius la tomo de la mano y se fueron de ahí.

- Quiero presumir que eres mía - le dijo Sirius.

- No soy un objeto - le repelo Lira.

- No - le dijo Sirius - eres mi tesoro - se detuvo Sirius y le susurro a su oído - ahora si podré portarme mal.

Pero antes de que Lira pudiera responder algo, alguien les lanzo un hechizo que paso por su lado.

- ¡Aléjate de él! - era Owen.

- Owen - dijo Sirius - ya saliste de tu shock, yo esperaba que estuvieras así un poco mas.

- Es cierto - agrego Lira - estuviste ahí ayer no, cuando Sirius dijo que era su novia, creo que te desmayaste o no se -

- Cállate Farewell - le grito Owen - Black, como puedes andar con esta.

- Porque es linda -

- Por favor si yo soy mas mujer -

- Ah, si te refieres a eso, Lira tiene bastantes mañitas… en el tren… -

- Tonto - le dijo Lira sonrojada.

- No me están tomando en serio - grito Owen - Black tiene que ser mió.

- ¿Por qué, si no quiero - le dijo tranquilamente - Lira es la única mujer que me a entendido y ah sido mi amiga.

- Yo también puedo ser tu amiga -

- ¿Amiga? - pregunto con ironía Sirius - si tu solo vez en mi el reflejo de una persona famosa, no vez mas allá de eso de mi (n/a: ¬¬ como si no te gustara ser famoso y aclamado)

- Maldita es tu culpa - le dijo con desden Owen a Lira - por mucho tiempo e tratado de conquistar a Black… (n/a: apareciste hasta el capitulo 4, y a partir de ahí de vez en cundo cuando la autora se acordaba de ti, de hecho se me olvido agregarte en el otro capitulo, pero me las ingenie para parecer que estabas ahí jejeje, tu destino es ser olvidada)

- Ya deja de decir tanto "Black" TT - interrumpió Sirius.

- … y ahora llegas tu y me lo quitas -

- Di lo que quieras - le dijo Lira Desafiante - son solo palabras. No importa lo que digas al fin y al cabo, él es mió - lo dijo con mucha seguridad.

- Eso amor, lucha por… mi... - dijo entrecortadamente Sirius, porque Lira se le acerco y lo acorralo contra al parad - era broma - se disculpo Sirius pensando que se había molestado.

Pero Lira lo tomo de cuello de su blusa lo atrajo a su altura y lo beso con pasión (n/a: TT quiero ser capaz de hacer eso).

- Ah esto me gusta - pensaba Sirius.

- Porque hice esto que pena - se decía Lira.

Owen estaba enfurecida, no la estaban tomando en serio, unos finas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro y dramáticamente dijo.

- Si Black no es mió no será de nadie más -

Sirius y Lira la observaron y comenzaron a reírse.

- No es para tanto - dijeron en unísono.

Entonces Owen les lanzo un hechizo que Sirius pudo bloquearlo muy bien. Tomo la mano de Lira y se fueron corriendo de ahí dejando sola a Owen.

- Esta muy enamorada de ti - le dijo Lira.

- Obsesionada dirás, pero la comprendo -

- Ah si -

- Si, es que soy tan perfecto que la tengo embobada, ser guapo es mi pecado -

- Tonto - le dijo Lira con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de todo eso, la mayor parte del día se la pasaron debajo de la sombra de un árbol cerca del lago.

Llegando la noche cada uno se retiro a su dormitorio o descasar.

Al entrar Sirius, fue atacado pro un montón e almohadas que sus amigos le aventaron.

- Ya nos has olvidado - le dijo James con rencor - hoy mi cama estará fría porque no estarás en ella.

- Estupido - le dijo Sirius y le aventó una almohada, después se recostó en su cama y dijo - no los e olvidado solo que, hoy quería estar todo el día con ella, ya que no había podido con anterioridad.

- Lo entendemos - le dijo Remus - solo James te esta molestando.

- Así es - dijo James - no te voy a negar que si me moleste un poco, pero después de pensar las cosas llegue a una conclusión…

- A cual - pregunto Sirius.

- Que puedes tener un amante - le dijo muy sonriente James.

- Ahora si - dijo molesto Sirius y comenzaron a darse de almohadazos.

- Ayuda - dijo James.

- Le ayudamos - le pregunto Remus s Peter.

- Es su problema - contesto Peter.

- Pero es nuestro amigo -

- Esta bien -

Y los dos se unieron a la lucha, después de un rato cada uno se retiro a dormir.

- Oye James - le llamo Sirius, ya que su cama esta a su lado.

James alzo sus sabanas y…

- Ven - le dijo picadamente.

- Ya deja eso -

James se rió.

- De acuerdo es que no lo puedo evitar, que paso -

- Recuerdas una salida que hicimos a Hosemade en tercero, en done yo compre un collar -

- Si lo recuerdo - le dijo James dormido.

- Y recuerdas lo que dije de eso -

James se incorporo de su cama rápidamente.

- Quieres decir que ya… -

- Así es - contesto Sirius.

Flash Back

Era un día muy hermoso, los copos de nieve caían del cielo, acomodándose en el suelo y en los tejados de las casas. Sin duda alguna esta iba a ser una navidad blanca (n/a: XD siempre escucho esto)

En ese momento alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban en Hosemade, haciendo las compras navideñas. Todos jugaban alegremente y los que en verdad parecían en verdad estarlo era un grupo de 4 chicos de tercer grado.

- A donde vas Snapy - grito Sirius.

- No te gusto nuestro regalo de navidad - dijo James - si lo hicimos con cariño.

James y Sirius habían hechizado algunas bolas de nieve y se las estaban arrojando.

- Yo se lo que pasa, es que deseas los besitos de Malfoy (n/a: ver capitulo 5) - dijo Sirius.

- Es verdad - dijo James y cerró los ojos - que escena más conmovedora - e inmediatamente Sirius, James, Peter y con el disimulo de Remus, se echaron a reír.

- ¡POTTER! -

James guardo silencio, rápidamente tomo compostura, se desordeno su cabello y se dio la vuelta.

- Solamente hay una persona que me llama tan encantadoramente, Evans mi amor -

- No comiences a fastidiar Potter - le dijo esta.

- ¡Oh! como adoro que repitas mi nombre - le dijo embelesado James - anda vuelve a repetirlo "Potter".

- Eres un odioso - le dijo furiosa Lily - no este jugando y déjalo en paz.

- Como ordenes - dijo James e inmediatamente hizo el contra maleficio para detener las bolas de nieve,

- Por que hiciste eso - le reprocho Sirius.

- Lily me lo ordeno y sus órdenes las obedezco - dijo James - ahora que tal de recompensa me das un besito.

- Idiota - dijo Lily.

Y en ese momento Snape se levanto apuntado a James con su varita, sin embargo este se hizo a un lado al tratar de seguir a Evans y el hechizo fue hacia Lira que también se encontraba ahí. El suelo se hizo hielo solidó, Lira no lo evito y comenzó a tambalearse y…

- Qua paso - se dijo

- Eso fue una buena caída -

- ¡Black! - exclamo Lira.

Sirius fue a su ayuda, se había lanzado hacia a ella y la tomado de modo que cayera encima de él, para amortiguar el golpe.

- Estas bien - le pregunto Sirius.

- Si gracias - le dijo y se levanto.

- Deja de hacer el héroe galante Sirius y apresúrate - le Grito James que había vuelto.

- ¿Y Lily? - pregunto Lira.

- No se, la perdí - dijo James - de seguro se fue porque tiene pensado comprarme un regalo, pobrecilla le da pena y por eso huyo de mi.

Lira se rió un poco de la ocurrencia de James, después se despidió y se fue de ahí.

- Y Snape - pregunto James.

Sirius le señalo donde estaba, se encontraba preedificado.

- Cuando lanzo el hechizo yo le hice eso -

- Bueno, no será un adorno muy lindo pero que se le va hacer - dijo James - nos vamos.

- Pero es indefenso, poder molestarlo sin parar - le dijo Sirius.

- Si es tentador, pero hay cosas más importantes - le respondió James.

- De acuerdo - dijo a regañadientes Sirius - pero que sea rápido.

Lupin, Peter, Sirius y James se dirigieron a una tienda de antigüedades.

- Veamos que podrá gustarle a Lily - se preguntaba James una vez que estuvo dentro de la tienda.

- Hay cosas interesantes - dijo Lupin.

Todos comenzaron a husmear la tienda, Sirius se paseaba por los aparadores y algo llamo su atención, era un collar de plata, su cadena era muy fina y el dije que colgaba de ella es un gema ligeramente cortada de una figura fuera de lo particular y en su interior había un ramillete de una flor rosada, era precioso.

- Ya podemos irnos Sirius - le dijo James, el cual ya había elegido algo para Lily - Sirius - volvió a llamarlo y se le acerco - ¿Qué ves, ese collar es muy hermoso.

Si contesto Sirius - esto me recordó a mi estupido emblema de mi familia.

- Te refieres al que tienen grabado en todos sus platos, cubiertos, copas, alfombras, marcos…

- Si - dijo con una mueca Sirius.

- Sabes - dijo Peter - seria interesante, que tal si lo compras y lo conviertes como el emblema, de tu familia, claro esta cuando te cases.

Lupin, Sirius y James voltearon a verlo.

- Bueno yo solo decía… que… cuando formes a tu familia podrás usar ese como tu emblema y empezar otra dinastía Black.

- Suena interesante - dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa lo tomo y fueron a pagar lo que compraron.

Después volvieron al castillo, los chicos se encontraba descansando en la sala común.

Sirius estaba sentado en un sofá cerca de la chimenea, Lupin se retiro a descansar, ya que hace algunos días había terminado su transformación como hombre lobo y estaba agotado, Peter estaba con James, este ultimo le explicaba cosas sobre los animagos.

Después de un rato, el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y entraron tres chicas.

- Que frió, que frió, que frió - decía una que venia muy bien abrigada y se acerco corriendo al fuego, se quito su abrigo y la bufanda, se trataba de Lira.

- Si necesitas calor yo te lo puedo dar - le dijo Sirius.

Ella voltio y le caso la lengua, Virus sonrió ligeramente.

- Y que hacen aquí - pregunto Carolina.

- Que no podemos estar aquí - dijo Sirius.

- Es raro e ustedes, conociéndolos estarían es Hosemade haciendo travesuras - dijo Lily.

- Un momento, esa dulce voz que parece el canto de un ángel es de mi Evans - dijo James, e inmediatamente se acerco - mira Evans lo que te compre, ya se que aun es pronto para los regalos de navidad, pero quería dártelo - saco una cajita negra de su bolsillo y se la entrego.

- No lo quiero - dijo esta.

Y así comenzaron a discutir.

Sirius sonrió divertido, metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco el collar, lo observo.

- Creo que lo haré - se dijo - algún día encontrare a esa persona que me dominara jejeje, pero aun no estoy listo aun me falta muchas chicas a quien conquistar pero… - miro fijamente la flor de su interior - … cuando crea que este listo, este collar se lo daré…

- Hace mucho frió, me iré a la cama - dijo Lira mientras se apartaba de la chimenea.

Sirius hizo a un lado su collar para verla.

- Me parece perfecto - le dijo Sirius - voy contigo así podremos darnos calor mutuo.

- Ja - se burlo Lira - vete a calentar con otra, yo no soy una fácil - le dijo con burla.

- Me ofenden esas palabras, crees que soy un fácil -

- De hecho si - contesto Lira.

- Bueno tal vez un poco - dijo Sirius - pero ve la diferencia yo te me ofrezco, es una fuerte que no puedes rechazar - y le guiño un ojo.

Lira le sonrió y se fue.

- Es divertido estar con ella - se dijo Sirius.

- O prefieres un collar -

Sirius escucho a James decir esto.

- Anda Sirius dame tu collar y luego te lo pago - le dijo

- No entiendes Potter que no quiero nada tuyo - le dijo Lily y salio de la sala.

- Espera Lily - le dijo James y se fue tras ella.

Sirius sin pensar subió rápidamente al dormitorio.

- Será mejor que lo deje en casa ahora que vaya o si no James me lo quitara -

Fin del Flash Back

- Entonces se lo darás a Lira - le pregunto James.

- Si -

- No crees que es algo apresurado aun te falta mucho para pensar en eso -

- ¬¬ Y tú con Evans -

- Amigo siempre apoyare tus dicciones - dijo rápidamente James -

- Bueno ahora durmámonos - dijo Sirius, se recostó - se lo daré, no tengo dudas ella para mi… - y se quedo dormido.

Continuara….


	15. Adios a mi Lily

Y Y esta vez cuanto me tarde :p, jejeje, no es tan fácil la verdad escribir un fic y luego tantas cosas

Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo a ver que tal, porque lo escribí todo en un día y estoy algo mareada… pero por no contestar reviews es que no se si pueda o no, según una vez me mandaron un correo que Fan fiction iba a prohibir eso, pero ya no supe después así si alguien es tan amable de decirme, si era mentira eso para poder responderles.

"_Adiós a mi Lily"_

Era un domingo por la mañana. Todos los alumnos estaban radiantes de felicidad por fin todo un día libre.

Sin embargo para los alumnos de quinto y séptimo no significaba esto, nada grato. Todos se encontraban constantemente practicando hechizos, conjuros, pociones, para sus exámenes de TIMOS y EXTASIS, que comenzarían mañana. Todos estaban en gran tensión, Peter y ase había desmayado varias veces por la tensión, Lily estaba de un genio que a todo el que le interrumpiera lo castigaba.

Pero había dos estudiantes de quinto que no se preocupaban en lo mas mínimo por ello.

- Pobres - dijo un chico extremadamente guapo.

- En estos momentos estarán deseando ser tan perfectos como nosotros - dijo uno de gafas.

Sirius Black (galante, guapo, atlético, todo un genio, sincero, sensible, noble, atractivo) y James Potter (regatón, persistente, fracasado en el amor) (n/a: no tengo la culpa que me guste Sirius XD). Estaban placidamente sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- Pues ni tanto - dijo Sirius con un ligero tono de ironía en su voz - dudo mucho que alguien quisiera tener ese cabello tuyo.

- No me importa - dijo serenamente James - así doy aspecto de ser un gran deportista de quidditch.

- Eso no pensabas en segundo año - añadió Sirius - recuerdo que por todos los medio trataste de componerlo, tanto fue tu desesperación que lanzaste un hechizo y se te callo todo el cabello. La señora Promfrey tuvo que darte una poción para hacerlo crecer.

- Mira como me rió - dijo con antipatía James.

- Que hacen aquí -

Sirius y James subieron la vista se trataba de Remus.

- Tomando el sol - dijo James.

- No deberían estar practicando para los TIMOS -

- No es necesario - dijo James

- Somos unos genios - dijo James.

- Estamos seguros -

- Sin duda alguna -

- Que tendremos un Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas - dijeron juntos.

- No es bueno que se confíen - los reprimió Remus.

- Es inútil tratar de aprender algo que ya sabemos hacer a la perfección - dijo Sirius.

- Así es - colaboro James.

- Y tu que haces aquí, porque no estas con Lira - le pregunto Remus.

- Es que esta estudiando. Me ofrecí para ayudarla pero me dijo que solo la distraía, no se a que se refería - le contó Sirius.

James y Remus lo miraron con caras de saber a que se refería Lira.

- Pero en la noche no se me escapa - dijo acaloradamente Sirius.

- Era natural - pensaron Remus y James. Es ultimo a lo lejos fue atraído, por un encantadora chica de melada rojiza.

- Mi diosa - susurro James y acto seguido y obviamente salio tras de ella

- ¡A donde vas! - le grito Remus.

- Lo más probablemente es que allá visto a Lily - dijo Sirius con seguridad.

En los corredores del colegio, James trataba desesperadamente de encontrar a Lily pero, se había esfumado por completo.

- Estos últimos días la e visto muy rara - se dijo James - que sucederá con ella - se pregunto.

En otra parte del castillo en un de las aulas viejas se encontraban Snape y Lily juntos.

- Y como vas para los exámenes - le pregunto Lily.

- Excelente - contesto rápidamente Snape - el examen que ansió mas es el de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Yo el de encantamiento, pociones y mmm… -

Entonces Severus la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él. Lily trago saliva sus ojos eran tan penetrantes.

Cerca de ahí James merodeaba

- No creo que este por aquí - se dijo mientras volteaba a ambas direcciones - tal vez - se acerco a una de las aulas vacías, que curiosamente era donde se encontraban Lily y Snape. Tomo la manija y la giro lentamente.

- Que haces merodeando por aquí Potter -grito Filch el conserje.

- Nada - contesto tranquilamente James.

- Crees que creeré eso - dijo con odio Filch.

- En serio no hago nada -

- A mi no me engañas Potter - rugió Filch - donde esta tu amigo, donde esta Black nunca se separan cuando planean una travesura.

- Por eso, ya le dije que no estoy haciendo nada -

- No importa vamos con el director, esta vez me asegurare que te corran (aun no se porque lo han hecho) - le espeto Filch

- Pero… - trato de defenderse en balde James.

- Nada de peros, vamos con el director - y a regañadientes se lo llevo de ahí.

Mientras tanto en la aula en la que se encontraban Lily y Snape, habían guardado silencio hasta que cesaran las voces.

- Vaya Potter - dijo con desden Snape - que haría por acá.

- No lo se - contesto Lily con voz queda.

El calido manto de la tarde había caído sobre el castillo.

- En donde se habrá metido James - se preguntaba Sirius mientras se dirigía al gran comedor - no me apetece comer solo y Remus no me quiso acompañar. No se de que se preocupa si siempre a tenido buenas notas.

"- Pero ah sido gracias a un constante esfuerzo -"eso le había dicho Remus.

Entonces enfrente de el vio venir a Lira.

Llevaba un pedazo de pan tostado en la boca mientras que con sus manos sujetaba su cuaderno de notas.

Sirius se detuvo y espero que estuviera cerca de el.

- Que tenemos aquí - dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la recargaba en la pared.

Lira en un reflejo le soltó una bofetada.

- Ayyy - se quejo Sirius -

- Sirius - exclamo sonrojada Lira.

- Con que ese es el reflejo de tu amor - le dijo Sirius mientras se frotaba la mejilla -

Oye tienes mas fuerza de la que aparentas.

- No tengo la culpa, me asustaste -

- Y me reprochas, al lugar que me pidieras una disculpa -

- Perdón -

- Así no - le dijo Sirius y con una mano la atrajo hacia el.

Estaban tan pegadito… que Lira… ejem… sentía cierta cosita… ejem… (n/a: nunca les ha pasado :p)

- S…s…s…Sirius… este… suéltame - le dijo Lira tratando de apartarse de el.

- Por que - le susurro al oído con una voz extremadamente sexy - apoco no te gusta estar así de cerca - y lentamente beso su cuello.

Lira se había puesto nerviosa, súper roja, temblaba pero no de miedo o pena… si no de… ejem… porque le gustaba (n/a: por no decir otra cosa :p).

- ¡Señor Black! -

Sirius y Lira voltearon. Se trataba de la profesora McGonagall.

- Seños Black que cree que esto es un Hotel… tenga un poro más de respecto… - le espeto.

- No me diga "Black" - dijo con una mueca - y además, porque menciona un hotel, pues que se va hacer a un hotel.

- Por favor señor Black ya sabe a que me refiero -

- La verdad no - y puso cara de inocente.

La profesora lo miro a los ojos detenidamente, después de unos segundos subió la vista…

- Ah señor Potter que bueno que lo veo, hay que tratar algunos asuntos del quidditch -

- Ey porque se va - le grito Sirius - explíqueme que me quiso decir.

- Que vergüenza - se dijo Lira.

- Te aseguro que ella a hecho cosas peores -

- Hay Sirius -

- Bueno le seguimos -

- No - contesto Lira y se marcho de ahí.

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día para los alumnos de quinto y séptimo. Los exámenes.

L ahora del desayuno se torno tensa, nadie hablaba con nadie. Todos estaban absortos en seguir estudiando. Por la mañana harían los exámenes teóricos y por las tardes los prácticos.

- Que pena me dan -

- Es cierto -

- ¡Cállense y dejen de estar presumidos! -

- Lo sentimos Evans -

Como era de esperar Sirius y James se tomaban las cosas con calma, aquel examen para ellos no significaba nada. Y les encantaba molestar a los demás con su superioridad.

- De verdad Lira no se como le haces para lidiar con Black - le especto Lily.

- Bueno puede que se vea así, pero realmente es un manso perrito - contesto tranquilamente Lira.

- Con que un manso perrito eh - se burlo James

- Cállate James - le dijo Sirius - no tengo la culpa si no obedezco lo que me dice me pega… pero que me pegue - y recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Lira.

- Tonto - le contesto Lira y con vehemencia lo hizo aun lado.

- ¡Espérame! - le grito y fue tras de ella.

-Como que al atmósfera se a tornado tensa no U - comento James, ya que a los alrededores en varias mesas, muchas chicas refunfuñaban de ira.

- Un poco - contesto Lila sin la más mínima atención.

- Y que Evans cuando saldrás conmigo - le pregunto James

- No estés molestando en estos momentos Potter -

- Solo respóndeme -

- Nunca -

- Pero porque, soy inteligente, un gran deportista de quiddicth, guapo, carismático -

- He dicho que no -

- Y a es hora - dijo Remus.

Así que todos se fueron a su primer examen práctico que era encantamiento.

Todos se sentaron en las mesas que habían puesto y dada la señal comenzaron a contestarlo. Peter parecía bastante nervioso y constantemente se mordía las uñas. Remus se veía tranquilo aunque de vez en cundo fruncía el entrecejo. Carolina parecía como si no tuviera voluntad solo escribía. Lily y Lira parecían seguras de si mismas. Y sobre James y Sirius, ellos tranquilamente contestaban, no parecía mostrar mayor reto para ellos.

Después del examen todos se retiraron a comer.

- Ahh - exclamo frustrado Lira.

- Vamos ten confianza - le dijo Sirius.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo -

- Pues si, pero como eres novia mía debe pegarte algo de mi ingenio -

- Que conmovedoras palabras -

Después pasaron al examen práctico. Peter se había equivocado de conjuro. Pero Sirius y James al terminar su examen dijeron.

- Eso era todo -

Al día siguiente fue transformaciones y todo fue lo mismo excepto que…

- Bien señor Black - dijo el observador que atendía a Sirius - este canario podría convertirlo en un botón.

- Por supuesto - dijo con toda seguridad Sirius y empleando el hechizo lo consiguió.

- Estupendo señor Black - lo victoreo el examinador.

Pero Sirius no presto atención, tenia la vista fija en la profesora McGonagall

- Hey Profesora - le grito. Esta volteo enseguida.

- Mire eh hecho un excelente trabajo - entonces Sirius se volvió hacia el canario y lo regreso a su estado normal y luego lo convirtió en una cajita, en una pelota de ping pong y en otras cosas mas.

El examinar estaba maravillado en cuanto la profesora parecía que iba desatar un huracán.

-¡¡¡SEÑOR BLACK! -

- Y eso fue lo que paso, después de eso me regaño - les contó Sirius una vez que se encontraban en el gran comedor

- Que divertido - exclamo James.

- Como se te ocurre tal cosa en una prueba tan importante - le reprendió Remus.

- Pues no vi que mi examinador se molestara fue todo lo contrario parecía encantado -

- ja - le experto Lira que estaba a su lado - yo me confundí de hechizo.

- Perdon - se disculpo Sirius.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? -

- Es que lo mas probable es que todos los días me tengas en tu mente y por culpa de eso no te concentras -

- De veras que eres… -

- ¿Una lindura, si lo se -

James a su lado los veía como discutían.

- Me gustaría estar así con Lily - pensó y al voltear ala mesa vio que no estaba Lily - pero si hace un minuto estaba aquí - se levanto de la mesa y salio a buscarla.

Miro por todos lados pero no la vio. Fue a la biblioteca pero tampoco estaba ahí, a la lechucearía pero nada y afueras del castillo menos. Así que por fin rendido se dirigió a la sala común.

- Donde te habías metido - le pregunto inmediatamente Sirius al verlo.

- No esta aquí Lily - pregunto.

- No - contesto Carolina (n/a: No se que hacer con ella la metí porque mi amiga me lo pidió pero casi no hace nada XD) - pensamos que estaba contigo… huyendo - agrego al ultimo.

- Pues no -

Y justo en ese momento el retrato se abrió apareciendo Lily de el.

Todos la miraron con indagación.

- ¿Dónde te has metido? - le pregunto Lira.

- En la biblioteca -

- Hay Lily deja un momento de estudiar - le reprendió Carolina.

- Si… me voy a descasar - y dicho esto se dirigió a los dormitorios.

James la observo era el único que sabia que estaba mintiendo pues cuando fue no la vio para nada. Que estaría ocultando.

Sin embargo James no sabía que muy pronto lo descubriría.

Después de cuatro días presentaron el examen de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Casi todo el cuarteto se encontraba en una sola hilera.

James estaba enfrente escribiendo despreocupado. Sirius se encontraba cuatro filas atrás con expresión de esperar algo más difícil. Lira se encontraba detrás de el cosa que no era muy favorable porque de ves en cuando volteaba a desconcertarla. Dos asientos mas allá estaba remus con el semblante serio. A dos hileras mas allá de ellos en la penúltima banca estaba Peter de nuevo muerto de los nervios y a la otra hilera en medio estaban Lily y Carolina.

Después de unas buenas horas el profesor encargado anuncio que solo faltaban cinco minutos más.

Claro esta que los dos grandes amigos habían terminado antes de la hora señalada.

James había volteado a ver a Sirius el cual estaba cómodamente repantigado y meciéndose con las patas traseras de la silla. Este le había hecho una señal de aprobación con el pulgar que todo estaba bien.

(n/a: XD así es esto lo saque del libro para mi beneficio ya verán porque)

Lira que estaba detrás de el lo miraba con expectación esperando a ver cuando se le quitaba lo creído.

Pasada la hora el profesor recogió los pergaminos usando el conjuro "accio" pero fueron tantos que cayo al suelo, dos alumnos se rieron mientras dos le ayudaron.

James que en el tiempo restante se dedico a decorar las iniciales de su querida Lily Evans ahora se había levantando operando a sus amigos.

Sirius y Lira se habían levantado.

- Tengo que ir a dejar algo a la biblioteca luego nos vemos -

- Ah ya no tiene tiempo para mi - se quejo Sirius.

- La escuela es la escuela - contesto simplemente Lira

- Me vas a perder - le dijo con una cara de perro abandonado.

- Ni modos -

- Que mala eres -

Entonces Lira se le acerco…

- Me vas a pegar - le dijo Sirius.

Y con la cara roja le dio un pequeño besito y se marcho de ahí.

Sirius se quedo ahí sonrojado y después se fue.

Después de que Lira dejara los libros se dirigió a los jardines. Pero vio que todos los alumnos estaban en bolita, algo debía de sucede, así que se metió entre todos.

- Pues retira la maldición - escucho gritar a Lily.

- Ya esta - contesto James - has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí quejicus… -

- ¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella! - dijo Snape

- Que demonios estaba sucediendo se decía Lira hasta que por fin llego hasta ellos y cuando lo hizo vio algo desagradable (n/a: XD quejicus sin calzones)

Después de todo el barullo se encontraban cenando tranquilamente.

- Si nos regaño la profesora - dijeron en unísono James y Sirius.

- Después de trascurrís los TIMOS nos dirá nuestro castigo - dijo James

- Sigues molesta Lira - dijo Sirius - ya te diej que no fue mi culpa fue la de James, el se los quito.

- Vamos Lira solo eran miserias no es para que te alarmes - trato de tranquilizarla James

Lira lo miro con ganas de matarlo.

Después de la cena todos se dirigieron a la sala común. James se dejo caer en uno de los sofás aun es su cabeza retumbaba.

-"¡Me das asco!" - James mira por toda la sala y noto que de nuevo no estaba. - Donde estará - se levanto y salio a buscarla.

Había pasado dos horas y ya había recorrido todos los lugares más comunes al menos que…

James se dirigió al área de las aulas vacías y apenas llegando escucho voces, parecía una pelea. James trato de ver de donde provenían las voces. Cada vez se hacían mas claras.

- Fui una estupida al a verte aceptado, ser tu novia, que demonios pensaba -

Escucho James no se podía equivocar era la voz de su amada Evans. Pero había escuchado bien ¿novia, con quien estaría

Por fin había hallado la puerta, recargo su oído en ella.

- Eres detestable - oyó decir a Lily.

- Pero Lily -

James se quedo helado es era la voy de Snape, que demonios ocurría.

- No te me vuelvas acercar Severus - le dijo Lily.

Después de aquello Lily salio de la aula y cerro al puerta tras de ella. Se seco los ojos (estaría llorando) y subió la vista quedándose petrificada.

- Ja.. Ja… -

James le sonrió y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Llego ya muy tarde a los dormitorios. Sus amigos estaban ya dormidos menos Sirius.

- Ocurrió algo no te es bien -

James se acerco a Sirius y lloro. Sirius no comprendía que pasaba pero le dio unas palmaditas y decido apoyarlo…

Después de aquello todo trascurrió normal. La semana de examen seguía tensa.

Hasta que por fin llego el fin del curso.

(n/a: por fin t-t adiós ahora el sexto ahh y todavía falta uno mas)

- Que demonios te sucede no me dirás lo que paso - le grito Sirius cuando estaban en el tren de regreso - somos amigos ya dímelo

- Por favor Sirius ahora no te lo diré -

- Esta bien - contesto este - ya sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

- Gracias -

Y con el fin de este se abría una nueva historia para cada uno…

Continuara…

Ah pues bien XD jejeje. Ahora Sirius se va de su casa y va ver un poco de diversión entre Sirius y Lira. Para la entrada de nuevo curso tal vez esta pareja tenga problemas y también va a ver cosas que cambiara entre lily y James y ya veré que haré con remus XD


End file.
